La marque des pères
by calileane
Summary: Blair doit aller à Las-Vegas pour régler le testament d'une femme qu'il a aimé. Mais rien n'est ce qu'il croyait. Slash un jour. Et pas avec Jim .Crossover CSI Las-Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** puisque je ne peux pas trouver de fiches de personnages complètes avec anniversaires et autres détails, j'ai choisi de donner à Blair l'anniversaire de son acteur (qui comme par hasard est aussi le mien. Cool!)

**Important:** le premier chapitre est une introduction à la série télévisée. Je trouve que je l'ai loupée, mais je n'arrive pas à la modifier, donc je la laisse telle quelle.

J'ai trois chapitres prêts pour l'histoire. Je poste les deux autres de suite. Après je ne sais pas combien de temps je prendrais pour le reste. Je voulais juste savoir s'il y a encore des fans de la série qui lise les fanfictions. Et si le début plaît aussi.

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Crossover CSI vers le quatrième chapitre.**

* * *

**Chap. 1**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair Jacob Sandburg rêvait depuis l'enfance de devenir Docteur Sandburg, expert en anthropologie. Quoique cet espoir était second dans sa longue liste de projets. Blair avait été un enfant vif et intelligent, comme il était un adulte vif et... encore plus intelligent. Sa mère, Naomi Sandburg, l'avait eu très jeune et avait choisi d'échapper aux conventions de sa famille en allant voir le monde. Accoucher dans une communauté hippie était très à la mode en ce temps-là. Ce genre de vie avait de nombreux avantage: comme celui d'être accueilli sans question, d'être nourri en échange de travail communautaire, et d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête. Contrairement aux idées préconçues de ceux qui rencontraient Naomi pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas été une gamine sans but et stupide. Elle avait cette même intelligence que son fils, et s'en était servi. Elle savait qu'être fille-mère à son époque était dur. Elle aurait à affronter un monde qui n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle été. Alors Naomi avait trouvé un mode de vie qui l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. ﾊtre hippie offrait la liberté de voyager dans tous le pays en compagnie d'un groupe, ce qui donnait une certaine sécurité. De plus, personne ne pouvait suivre leur trace puisqu'ils ne savaient jamais vraiment où ils allaient et changeaient aussi de groupes et de moyens de transports régulièrement. Pendant longtemps Naomi avait craint que sa famille décide qu'ils voulaient la récupérer, et qu'une fois entre leurs mains ils lui fassent abandonner son bébé.

Mais voilà, cette grande famille hors de la société l'avait protégeait et aidée. Alors quand le moment arriva de donner naissance, elle avait avec elle des personnes quelques peu excentriques mais compétentes. Il y avait plus d'infirmiers et autres personnels médicaux n'ayant pas pu finir leurs études par manque de monnaie que les gens ne pensaient. Et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient simplement fui l'appel de la guerre. Quel meilleur moyen de ne pas s'engager que de disparaître sous un nom de fleur (coquelicot de lumière... oups, celui-là je l'ai inventé. Mais j'aime ces fleurs). Après tout, leur gouvernement n'avait pas vraiment les moyens d'arrêter tous les hippies pour vérifier leurs identités. De temps en temps l'un des leur était retrouvé et envoyé à l'armée qu'il fuyait. Mais en général c'était une vie de liberté.

Naomi, donna naissance un 24 Mai à un petit bout d'homme à la tête couverte de cheveux qu'elle nomma Blair Jacob Sandburg. Mais même ce petit être ne pouvait la faire changer d'existence. Après tout, de nombreuses familles faisaient parties de ce mouvements social. Les enfants nés dans cette génération hippie avait tous été éduqués sous ses principes, et Naomi souhaitait que son fils profite de cette liberté d'esprit. Elle voulait faire de lui un individu unique et loin des conventions et limitations du reste des hommes. Pour elle, Blair été sa contribution au monde libre. Il suivrait ses traces et protesterait pour les droits humains, il voyagerait et même adulte ils partiraient ensemble dans des pays lointains pour faire des retraites spirituelles. Ils seraient liés par plus que la nomination de leur rôle de mère et fils. Ils seraient liés par leurs croyances et leurs espoirs. Elle ne le laisserait pas devenir comme les autres hommes de sa vie: à savoir son père, son frère et ses oncles. Tous enfermés dans leurs mondes de travails d'importances, oubliant de regarder ou refusant de voir ce qui se passait dans leur famille. Naomi avait détesté ne pas avoir leur attention, n'être pour eux que la fille, la soeur ou la nièce, la pièce d'échiquier dont ils se serviraient quand elle serait d'âge à être mariée. Heureusement pour Blair, cette femme avait toujours eu du caractère et après être tombée enceinte elle s'était enfui. Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne lui avait jamais donné le nom de son père. Blair ignorait tout de ses racines. Tous les oncles et cousins dont il parlait autour de lui, étaient des hommes que sa mère avait connu par le passé, des gens qui avait fait entrer Naomi et son fils dans leurs familles. Mais en vérité Blair n'avait personne d'autre de son sang que sa mère, et ignorait où trouver plus. Naomi avait pris soin de ne jamais prononcer le nom de ses parents. Elle avait fait très attention à tenir Blair hors de cette vie qu'elle jugeait passée. Pour Blair le prix à payer était la solitude. Il n'avait pas de famille, juste des connaissances qui avaient joué ce rôle. Il n'avait que deux amis à l'université où il travaillait: l'un des professeurs, et le Docteur en anthropologie Eli Stoddard qui était son conseillé dans ce domaine. Avec le temps, et la découverte de sa plus grande passion sur cette terre, Blair avait gagné l'amitié la plus précieuse possible.

Ce qui passait avant même son doctorat était le sujet même qu'il utilisait pour faire sa dissertation. Il lui arrivait de se dire que la dissertation pour obtenir ce diplôme final n'était qu'une excuse pour rechercher librement sa passion. Enfant, Blair avait été présenté un document extrêmement rare de l'explorateur Sir Richard Francis Burton qui parlait d'un être humain possédant des sens surdéveloppé faisant de lui une 'sentinelle', un gardien aux perceptions sensorielles supérieures qu'il utilisait pour trouver du gibier, prévenir les siens de l'approche de mauvais temps et tempêtes, et pour protéger la population de tout danger. Ces sentinelles semblaient être un phénomène très rare qui n'arrivait plus que dans les peuples les plus reculés du reste du monde, ceux jugeaient primitif par la société. Dans les forêt amazoniennes et autres contrées. Blair s'était trouvé fasciné par l'idée d'un protecteur possédant cet avantage génétique. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'il aurait bien eu besoin d'un tel être à ses côté pendant qu'il grandissait à voyager de pays en pays, jamais au même endroit, avec les mêmes personnes et avec une mère aux idéaux un peu trop 'idéaux' pour son bien-être. Le jeune garçon avait du affronter plus d'un 'oncle' qui le détestait et essayait de l'éduquer correctement (en faisant de lui un homme, un vrai.), ou à l'opposé qui l'aimait beaucoup trop et dont les regards ou les gestes étaient suffisants pour le faire reculer de terreur. Blair avait aussi vécu dans des endroits reculés au milieu d'orages et sans équipement pour survivre le froid soudain là où il faisait toujours chaud. Et n'oublions pas ces visites pour apprendre la vie des anciennes civilisations, dans des lieux remplis de bêtes sauvages que même leurs guides craignaient. Blair aimait ce protecteur sentinelle. Et il décida très jeune d'en trouver un. Il n'était pas sûr s'il le voulait pour lui-même ou pour donner de l'espoir à d'autres en leur offrant un défenseur. Il était jeune en ce temps-là (pas qu'il soit très vieux en ce moment). Ses rêves d'alors avaient été adaptés à sa vie. C'est à dire qu'intéressé par les cultures qu'il avait rencontré, et décidé à en faire sa vie, il s'était inscrit à l'université de Cascade à 16 ans. Blair été un jeune génie qui savait comprendre ce qui se déroulait autour de lui et qui pouvait 'voir' ce qu'une personne ressentait et ce qui la menait à agir. Il avait passé sa vie a étudier l'être humain dans ses voyages. Et il avait reconnu les comportements de sociétés et la création d'une hiérarchie ou de lois. Bien sûr, se retrouver seul à cet âge dans une grande cité, sa mère étant reparti en retraite spirituelle pour accepter les choix qu'il faisait, n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Blair s'était trouvé un conseillé dans la personne de Eli, l'homme était célèbre en anthropologie et exploration dans leur domaine. Sauf que justement l'homme partait souvent en expéditions, et même si Blair allait parfois avec lui, la majorité du temps il restait suivre les cours de l'académie. Sans aucun adulte avec lui, Blair n'était pas pris au sérieux. Il était vu comme le petit génie et ne correspondait à aucun critère des autres étudiants. Et une fois dépassé l'âge de majorité, son personnage avait bien moins de charme pour les financiers de l'école. Un petit génie rapportait gros à l'université, un jeune d'âge normal été moins remarqué et moins favorisé. A partir de ce jour, Blair commença à se battre plus encore pour réussir. Malheureusement ses efforts étaient perdus dans le combat que menait contre lui l'administration. Blair avait des dettes d'étudiants, ayant refusé que sa mère paie pour lui ce qui était sa vie. Il avait du trouver plusieurs travails en dehors de son emploi de professeur assistant. Son premier diplôme lui permettait d'enseigner, mais la paye était très basse. Pour sa passion pourtant le jeune homme pouvait tenir. Mais sa passion devint le moyen pour obtenir son doctorat au lieu du but final de trouver un protecteur. Blair s'était perdu en route s'en le voir. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. Il avait fait des choix et s'était battu. Ses erreurs étaient nombreuses mais ne touchaient jamais quiconque que lui. Tandis que les erreurs, volontaires, des autres le blessaient de plus en plus. Certains pensaient que sa place serait plus profitable à un étudiant de talent qu'à lui. D'autres se vengeaient de ne pas posséder cette intelligence qu'ils rabaissés avec joie. Et son choix de dissertation, pourtant des plus intéressant, était vu comme une folie lui servant à ramasser des fonds sans vraiment travailler. Blair n'avait plus que deux personnes de son côté: le professeur Jack kelso ancien agent de la CIA et paralysé des jambes à la suite d'une dernière mission. L'homme avait été étonné de voir l'empathie dont Blair faisait preuve à son sujet. Il avait apprécié l'esprit vif et complexe, qui cherchait à aider les autres. La deuxième personne était Eli que Blair voyait comme la figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais à part ces deux-là, rien de plus que des connaissances, d'anciennes petites amies (avec quelques expériences de l'autre bord aussi), des professeurs assistants à qui il avait rendu service, et les employeurs de ses divers petits travails à travers la ville.

L'année de ses 26 ans l'une de ses ex, infirmière à l'hôpital de la ville, l'avait contacté au sujet d'un homme dont les symptômes correspondaient à des sens surdéveloppés. Cet être pensait devenir fou, et les docteurs était sur le point d'être d'accord avec lui. Sa peau lui faisait mal, ses oreilles sifflaient, tout ce qu'il gouttait ressemblait à la plus horrible des mixtures ou ne ressemblait à rien, les odeurs étaient trop fortes et insupportables, et ses yeux ne supportaient plus la lumière et les couleurs. Cet homme avait les cinq sens qui faisaient une sentinelle. Blair l'aborda et après un départ quelque peu... brutal (être poussé et maintenu contre un mur en étant insulté n'aidait pas au premier contact. Blair avait laissé passer à cause d' l'épreuve que vivait le sujet), les choses s'améliorèrent. Blair devint un observateur des forces de polices et plus précisément de James Ellison, sentinelle extraordinaire, sous l'excuse d'étudier 'la ligne bleu' le phénomène qui sépare les policiers de la population et la création d'une hiérarchie parmi les forces. Personne ne pouvait connaître le véritable sujet de sa dissertation, parce que Jim ne voulait pas servir de rat de laboratoire. Hors sa plus grande peur était d'être découvert et d'être mis sous microscope par le gouvernement. Blair avait commencé comme observateur, mais le premier jour à la station de police il avait aidé à l'arrestation d'un groupe terroristes en faveur de la suprématie blanche. Au final, après quelques années mouvementées, Blair avait été enlevé, blessé par balle, drogué... et avait au passage sauvé des vies en aidant Jim à contrôler ses sens. Personne ne voyait ce qu'il faisait vraiment avec le détective. Pour beaucoup à la station il n'était qu'un civil inutile. Quelques rares personnes avaient vu derrière la façade, et certains avaient devinés qu'il faisait quelque chose d'important. En effet, Blair avait offert un protecteur à la ville de Cascade, et il en était le guide.

Le problème majeur était que James Ellison n'acceptait pas entièrement son don, ou seulement quand ça l'arrangeait. Et qu'il avait si peur d'être rejeté comme il l'avait été toute sa vie, qu'il tenait l'amitié de Blair à distance. Oh, ils étaient amis. Mais Blair était plus ouvert que lui. Ce n'était pas une question d'avouer ses plus profonds secrets, après tout Jim ne savait rien de la vie de Blair avant leur rencontre. Cela avait tout à voir avec ouvrir son coeur à l'autre. S'il vous énervait envoyez le valser en le lui disant, si vous vous amusez remerciez-le d'une façon ou d'une autre (juste en le faisant sourire avec des blagues serait idéal)... Mais Jim Ellison ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il avait des règles (Blair comprenait) pour chaque chose dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient. Blair dormait dans ce qui aurait du être un placard ou une mini réserve, et toutes ses possessions étaient quelque part dans un entrepôt payant depuis des années. Le jeune homme avait mis quelques touches de sa présence et cuisinait souvent puisqu'il aimait le faire. Mais à part ça, il suivait les règles au mieux pour ne pas être plus de poids qu'il n'était déjà. Jim ne lui faisait pas payer de loyer, et ne lui demandait que de participer aux achats de la vie quotidienne. Blair ne pouvait pas demander plus. Sauf qu'il avait perdu de vue qu'il avait enfin trouvé son protecteur.

Jim ne devait pas être plus important que le reste de sa vie, ni passer en premier plan de tout. Pourtant Blair avait mis sa propre vie en arrière. Il guidait la sentinelle, travailler avec lui en plus à résoudre les enquêtes (sans être payé). Il enseignait à l'université même s'il manquait de nombreuses heures après avoir été blessé, enlevé ou autre par son association avec la police. Il écrivait aussi sa dissertation et menait pour cela de nombreux tests sur les sens de Jim, sans oublier sa dissertation de secours pour le cas où quelqu'un demanderait à voir celle dont il se servait d'excuse pour suivre Jim dans son métier. Blair faisait plus, et faisait trop.

Peu de temps auparavant, ou étais-ce des mois? Blair avait trouvé une autre sentinelle, une femme qu'il avait voulu aider avant de découvrir qu'elle était une criminelle et usait de ses sens à présent sous contrôle pour voler. Alexandra Barnes avait volé un gaz dangereux qu'elle voulait vendre au meilleur prix. Hors, sa présence en ville avait rendu fou les sens primitifs de Jim qui était autant attiré par une femelle sentinelle que enragé par la possibilité qu'un autre lui vole son guide.

Le stress et une vision dans laquelle il se voyait tuer un loup prenant la forme de Blair, poussèrent Jim à jeter le jeune homme hors de l'appartement après avoir empaqueter ses possessions. Blair trouva les cartons devant la porte d'entrée et failli se faire tirer dessus par un Jim qui n'avait pas reconnu l'intrus.

A la fin, Alexandra dites Alex était venue voir Blair à l'université à l'heure où les étudiants dorment encore, et l'avait noyait dans une fontaine et laissé pour mort. Jim avait refusé d'accepter la déclaration de décès des secours et l'avait remmené à l'aide d'une vision de leurs animaux guides spirituels. Il y avait une grande part de pourvois spirituels dans le lien de sentinelle et guide. Mais Jim n'était pas prêt non plus à accepter ce côté de sa vie. Et bien qu'ils aient travaillés ensemble pour arrêter Alex, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Parce que James Ellison avait peur.

Alors voilà où se trouvait maintenant Blair, à 29 ans. Revenu dans l'appartement et assuré qu'il serait toujours ici chez lui (ce dont il doutait après cette expérience). Il était plus fragile au froid, rhumes et autres maladies qui pouvaient attaquer ses poumons affaiblis par l'eau de la fontaine. Il était plus épuisé et toujours avec la même charge de travail. Et Jim le maintenait loin de lui tout en jouant son rôle d'ami un minimum. Et Blair essayait d'écrire sa dissertation. Elle était finie, mais Blair devait retirer le nom de Jim des pages avant de confier son travail au comité de l'université. Il avait aussi un autre problème: il avait promis à Jim de lui faire lire le document avant toute autre personne. Hors, Jim Ellison préfèrerait voir son nom sur le papier au moment de lire, plutôt que de voir le mot 'sujet' placardé à chaque phrase. Le premier chapitre avait été écrit de manière aussi professionnelle à ne pas citer l'identité du sujet. Et Jim s'était permis de le parcourir et n'avait pas supporté le phrasé qu'il trouvait froid et qui le faisait se sentir plus comme une expérience que comme un humain. Par respect, Blair avait choisi d'inscrire le nom de Jim tout le reste de son travail, en prévoyant qu'après qu'il ai lu le nom disparaîtrais. Et là, Blair était assis devant son ordinateur et corrigeait les dernières fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, tout pour repousser le moment de confier son travail à sa sentinelle. Blair avait peur. Il avait peur que Jim réagisse comme pour le premier chapitre ou qu'il le vire de l'appartement. Blair avait peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul après avoir connu ce niveau d'amitié et de 'famille'.

Le jeune homme en cet instant avait finalement perdu espoir d'être accepté et d'être reconnu. Et le résultat de ces années de travail et d'adaptation, avait fait que Blair avait adopté ces mêmes barrières que les autres humains utilisaient pour se protéger. Celle de Jim était de tenir les gens à distance. D'autres s'enfermaient chez eux sans sortir. D'autres encore affichaient un masque vitrine de ce que leurs proches et connaissances attendaient d'eux. La barrière de Blair était de faire croire que sa recherche d'une sentinelle n'était que pour obtenir un doctorat alors que le but de sa vie était de trouver ce trésor d'humanité et de rester à ses côtés.

Blair avait trop longtemps été rabaissé dans sa vie puis son domaine d'étude, pour oser afficher sa véritable nature et ses véritables rêves.

Alors, depuis des semaines il s'installait devant son ordinateur pour corriger des 'fautes' (il n'en restait plus aucune) et réfléchissait à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il devait montrer la dissertation à Jim, et voir si l'homme accepterait ou non qu'il la confie au comité de juges de son école. Si Jim lui disait de ne pas le faire, Blair devrait trouver un autre sujet: ou plutôt mettre à jour sa deuxième dissertation sur la police. Dans l'autre cas, il devrait effacer le nom et rendre le 'sujet' anonyme. Blair exhala une profonde respiration et ferma le portable après avoir enregistré les dernières modifications. Il recommencerait demain matin. En espérant que la sensation dans son coeur qui annonçait généralement la visite de sa mère, n'était pas fondé cette fois. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un énième raisonnement sur le temps qu'il mettait à publier sa thèse. Il ne voyait pas Naomi souvent, une ou deux fois par an et encore. Mais quand elle venait, et encore plus depuis qu'il travailler pour la police, elle le soumettait à ses réflexion sur son attachement trop fort à des êtres sanguinaires (même si elle admettait que Jim était quelqu'un de bien). Pour elle la police et toute force gouvernementale étaient des criminels. Son fils était fait pour explorer le monde et être libre. Elle essayait toujours de le convaincre de la suivre.

Blair prépara son repas. Jim était retenu à la station pour assister le FBI dans la mise en place de la sécurité d'un homme menaçait de mort parce qu'il allait témoigner contre son patron. D'après leurs renseignements un tueur à gage avait été engagé. Normalement Jim évitait soigneusement le FBI, mais depuis quelque temps il évitait encore plus Blair.

Blair sursauta au son d'un poing frappant à la porte et mis en place la chaine de sécurité avant d'ouvrir...

* * *

**Note Auteur: The sentinel (c'est quoi déjà le titre en français? Lol. Je sais je lis trop en anglais je finir par en perdre mon langage). Donc cette série a toujours été ma favorite dans le domaine de fanfictions (sauf que je ne trouve les meilleures qu'en anglais. Rien que pour les lire vous devriez l'apprendre aussi). Je rêvais d'un jour faire ma propre fiction. Sauf que j'étais terrifiée de tout rater par rapport aux chefs d'oeuvres que j'ai trouvé sur le net.**

**Finalement, je suis certaine d'avoir fait une fiction moyenne. Mais je m'en fiche parce que ma muse voulait absolument que je la fasse comme ça. Et j'écoute toujours ma muse.**

**P.S: pourquoi n'y-a-t-il pas plus de fictions sur cette série en français?**

**Re P.S: excusez-moi d'avance, je me sens très enfantine ces derniers temps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Je sais. Chapitre trop court. Mais je l'aime comme il est. (cessez tous ces préjudices de longueurs... après coup, la phrase prends des sous entendu que je n'avais pas vu... oups.)

**Important:** Bonne lecture (qu'y-a-t-il de plus important que de vous souhaiter de lire autant de fiction que vous pourrez?)

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

* * *

**Chap.2**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Un homme en costume cravate se tenait sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Il était plutôt jeune, proche de 25 ans peut-être. Ses cheveux noirs étaient parfaitement coupé et sa sacoche en cuir lui donnait l'air d'un avocat. Ses yeux bruns étaient calculateur mais Blair y vit une étrange note d'espoir qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'homme afficha un sourire pas totalement sincère, ce qui étais explicable puisqu'il ne connaissait pas Blair.

"Bonjour, suis-je chez monsieur Blair Jacob Sandburg? Fils de Naomi Sandburg?"

"Oui. En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Excusez moi d'avance monsieur Sandburg, mais je dois m'assurer de votre identité. Si vous aviez une preuve..." Répondit l'homme.

Blair acquiesça et saisit sa carte d'identité dans le porte feuille qu'il tira de la poche de sa veste non loin. Il la passa par la porte entrouverte et attendit que l'individu lui rende, ce qu'il fit assez vite avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Monsieur Sandburg, je suis Alteus Robert troisième du nom. Un nom pompeux que je me dois de donner quand je me présente." Sourit l'homme gentiment. "Je suis avocat dans la firme Robert et Robert de Las-Vegas. Je suis là à la demande d'une de nos cliente. Et je dois avouer que j'ai eu de grandes difficultés à vous trouver. Mais avant toute chose, voici ma carte."

La carte comportait tous les renseignements du cabinet d'avocats, et la pièce d'identité tendue juste après confirmait l'identité de l'individu. Hésitant mais ne pouvant parler avec un avocat sur le seuil de la porte, Blair le fit entrer.

Alteus, comme il demandait à être appelé, demanda à s'installer à la table de la cuisine pour pouvoir étaler des documents pour Blair. Chauffant ses mains gelées contre sa tasse de café, Blair observa le jeune homme avec attention. Ses gestes étaient précis et son attitude sûre. Il n'avait rien d'un dangereux psychopathe, ce qui n'empêchait pas à Blair de se méfier étant donné son expérience en matière de criminels.

"Je vais devoir commencer par quelques questions avant de vous donner les raisons de ma visite."

"Allez-y, je répondrais tout ce que je pourrais."

"Avez-vous vécu pendant un mois avec une dénommée Nadine Cardel, dans la cité de Las Vegas, il y a près de cinq ans de ça?"

Blair ne put retenir un doux sourire à la mémoire, malgré l'inquiétude grandissante.

"Elle se faisait appeler Dina. Elle détestait son prénom plus que tout. Oui, j'étais avec elle pour un mois."

"Avez-vous eu d'autres contacts avec elle plus tard?"

"Non. Je n'étais là-bas que pour rencontrer le groupe que je devais accompagner dans une expédition. Je suis rentré à Cascade quand le délai d'un mois est passé sans que nous ayons pu faire repartir le projet. Dina a disparu la veille de mon départ. Son appartement était vide, son patron avait reçu sa démission. Comme je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester... j'ai laissé mon numéro à l'homme ainsi qu'au propriétaire de l'appartement. Ils m'ont contactés plus tard pour me dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle."

Etrangement, l'avocat sembla soulagé d'entendre ça.

"Madame Cardel est la cliente de mon cabinet. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre qu'elle est décédé la semaine dernière."

Blair ferma les yeux et repris sa respiration. Ce mois à Las-Vegas avait été un vrai bonheur pour lui. Il avait du faire la vaisselle dans les restaurants et trouver de petits emplois le temps que l'expédition reprenne ou non. De son groupe il était le seul à vivre de sa poche dans la ville. Les autres avaient été hébergés dans un hôtel qui n'avait pas assez de place pour lui. Blair était débrouillard, comme d'habitude. Un soir, à la fermeture d'un musée, il vit cette belle jeune femme. Elle était petite avec des lunettes et des cheveux en chignons, dans une tenue stricte pour une personne pourtant jeune. Dina avait 26 ans. Elle avait fait tomber sa sacoche et essayait de rattraper les feuilles avant que le vent ne reprenne. Blair l'avait aidée. La tentative amitié de la méfiante jeune femme, c'était transformée au bout d'une semaine en histoire d'amour. Jamais Blair n'était tombé si dur avant ça. Après? Ma foi, il y avait eu Maya. Nadine et Maya étaient les deux seules femmes à qui il ait donné son coeur. Les deux fois avaient mal finis. Dina avait disparue. Et Maya avait été extradée après avoir commis un crime, quoiqu'en toute innocence.

"Comment?" Demanda Blair.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. La police est encore sur l'enquête."

Une mort violente alors? Un accident? Pensa Blair.

"Je comprends. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me trouver alors?"

"Votre nom est dans son testament monsieur Sandburg."

"Appelez moi Blair s'il-vous-plaît?"

"Bien sûr Blair. Voyez-vous ma cliente a laissé un héritage conséquent à certaines personnes et sous certaines conditions. Je suis là pour voir si vous l'acceptez."

"Je ne vais pas dire que je n'aurais pas besoin d'argent. Et si Dina voulait me le donner j'accepterai. Mais quelles conditions?"

L'avocat répondit: "Que vous signiez les papiers d'abandon de droit parental en faveur de l'état."

Blair se mit à tousser violemment et se trouva incapable de retrouver le rythme régulier habituel. Il se leva précipitamment et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs sous le plan de travail. Il en sortit un inhalateur dont il usa aussitôt.

L'avocat l'avait suivit et voyant la médication avait préparé un verre d'eau pour lui. Après avoir bu et s'être calmé Blair le remercia.

"Je suis désolé Blair. Je n'ai jamais pensé que la brutalité de mon annonce pouvait créer cette réaction."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas votre faute. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé récemment. Je crains que mes poumons ne se soient pas remis. Et puis... j'ai de mauvais souvenirs que votre déclaration a remmener à la surface. Est-ce que j'ai bien compris? J'ai un enfant?"

"Blair, vous devez comprendre que si vous voulez l'argent vous ne pouvez pas vous attacher..."

"Non." L'interrompit Blair. "Je ne veux pas l'argent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nadine ferait ça. Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas cherché de suite? Elle savait où j'étudiais. Elle en savait plus sur moi, que moi sur elle. Je ne comprends pas."

Blair s'effondra sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains.

"Blair? ﾊtes-vous certains?" demanda l'avocat une nouvelle fois.

"Oui Alteus. Si je suis père, l'enfant passe avant tout."

"Mais vous allez vous retrouver avec une charge supplémentaire et sans moyen pour l'élever." Essaya de lui faire comprendre l'homme.

"Je sais. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je me retrouve au plus bas. J'ai des amis. Je leur demanderais de l'aide. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais le temps de me remettre sur pieds j'accepterais leur argent. Ils savent que je rembourserais plus tard."

"Vous devez vraiment être apprécié pour qu'ils agissent ainsi." résonna Alteus.

Blair sourit gentiment: "Disons plutôt que ce sont tous des gens formidables qui n'hésitent pas à aider quand ils peuvent."

Alteus répondit par son propre sourire.

"Parlez moi de l'enfant?" Fit la voix tremblante de Blair.

"Elle a trois ans. Se nomme Eline. Et est un trésor d'intelligence et de beauté. D'après moi bien sûr."

Blair rit à l'annonce.

"Vous l'aimez." Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Sans voir la réaction qu'il avait causé chez l'autre.

"C'est une enfant merveilleuse." Répondit l'avocat avec une touche de ressentiment.

"Elle doit l'être pour que vous teniez à elle ainsi." Repris calmement Blair. "Je ne voulais pas insinuer quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que vous... je sentais que vous l'aimiez. Les mots sont sortis d'eux mêmes. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait eu quelqu'un pour elle après que sa mère..."

"Pardonnez moi. Je suis habitué à ce qu'on me reproche mon attachement facile aux clients."

"On me reproche souvent de m'attacher aux gens sans me méfier. Nous ne sommes pas loin l'un de l'autre." Plaisanta Blair, redonnant le sourire à Alteus.

"Comment dois-je faire pour récupérer Eline?"

"Je sais que c'est précipité, mais il serait préférable que vous veniez avec moi à Las-Vegas. Avec l'enquête et les papiers à remplir..."

"Je comprends. Il ne me faudra que quelques heures pour m'organiser. J'ai toujours un plan d'urgence pour les départ précipité. Résultat de mes folles années à partir à l'aventure d'un bout du monde à l'autre."

"Vous ne partez plus en exploration pour vos études?"

"Non, mon sujet actuel me permet de rester sur Cascade." Blair avait hésité au mot sujet et espéra que l'avocat n'avait pas remarqué. En tout cas l'homme n'en dit rien.

"Est-ce que je peux rester ici en attendant le départ?" Demanda Alteus. "Si je peux éviter d'avoir à louer une chambre d'hôtel?"

"Tout sera prêt dans environ trois heures. S'il reste des places libres dans un avion, aucune raison pour vous d'aller à l'hôtel." Rassura Blair.


	3. Chapter 3

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Toujours trop court (je vous aime aussi).

**Important:** Toujours rien. Mais bonne lecture quand même.

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

* * *

**Chap. 3**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair s'était finalement endormi à côté de lui. Le seul avion restant faisait des détours par plusieurs villes, mais cela valait mieux que d'attendre le lendemain.

Alteus avait été agréablement surpris. Au premier regard, Blair Sandburg n'était pas très impressionnant. Il avait tout du hippie qui ne sortait pas d'un passé révolu. Un enfant fleur et possiblement drogué. Alteus avait réussi à cacher son premier avis par force d'habitude. Son père lui avait appris très tôt à garder pour lui ses jugements afin d'avoir un avantage plus tard sur la personne. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Alteus s'était entièrement trompé. Il était prêt à user des faiblesses de Blair avant la fin de leur rencontre. Au lieu du drogué, il se retrouvait avec un professeur assistant intelligent, vraisemblablement un génie dans son domaine et passionné par son métier. Alteus lui avait extirpé l'histoire de sa vie. Il était très doué pour faire parler les gens. Blair avait certes garder des choses secrètes, mais elles ne blesseraient pas Eline, il en était sûr.

L'avocat avait appris que Blair avait vécu avec sa mère dans un mouvement continuel, et avait affiné son don d'observation sur las populations qu'ils rencontraient. Les divers commentaires sur les peuples du monde étaient fascinants. La solitude qu'il taisait encore plus. Comment un enfant sans repère fixe ni soutient familial avait tenu aussi longtemps et était devenu un homme de culture et intelligent? Alteus l'ignorait. Il semblait que Blair Sandburg avait tiré le meilleur de son environnement en grandissant. Il était devenu un homme courageux et sincère. Jamais Alteus n'avait croisé un être pareil avant. Savoir qu'il était entré à l'université à 16 ans était choquant, plus par le fait qu'il aurait pu commencer encore plus tôt sous d'autres circonstances. Blair avait la capacité d'y aller à ses 13 ans. Mais la vie avait un talent pour bouleverser les choses. Et sa mère avait voulu le garder avec elle.

Quand le sujet des dernières années était apparu, Blair avait tenté de taire les faits principaux. Alteus lui avait dit que ça ne l'aiderait pas dans sa demande de garde de l'enfant. Alors Blair avait parlé. Bien qu'il ait prêté grande attention à ne dévoiler que ce qu'il voulait. L'avocat avait eu la surprise d'apprendre son association avec la police de Cascade. Tout ce qu'il avait eu pour le trouver était le nom de l'université et son identité. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin dés le moment où il avait l'adresse. Le sujet de la thèse du professeur était la ligne bleu de la police. Blair expliqua son malaise au fait qu'il avait du changer son sujet de départ après avoir été attaqué quelques mois auparavant. Alteus était resté ahuris de savoir qu'il été mort noyé. Blair avait gagné un plus grand respect de son accompagnateur après ça.

Inquiet pour les dangers que causait son observation de la police, Alteus lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il aurait sa fille. Blair avait respiré profondément comme il semblait le faire à chaque grave décision. Et Alteus se demanda s'il le faisait avant son passage dans la fontaine. Rouvrant les yeux, Blair avait répondu honnêtement. Ce qu'il faisait à la station était plus qu'observer. Il avait aidé à résoudre des crimes, à protéger des vies. Cependant, pour Eline, il présenterait sa seconde dissertation et gagnerait son doctorat, puis irait présenter les résultats de ses années dans l'unité criminelle du département au chef de la police. Et lui ferait envisager la création d'un poste spécial de consultant pour le département criminel et peut-être toute la station. Quand Blair voulait quelque chose et qu'il savait avoir raison, il fonçait et gagnait. De plus sa dissertation allait faire une publicité bénéfique aux services de l'ordre après parution. Blair était conscient d'avoir fait ressortir tout ce qu'était cette civilisation de guerrier, avec tous ses défauts et toutes ses qualités. Si son plan ne fonctionnait pas, il chercherait une place dans une école privée de la ville. Il ne voulait plus travailler pour une université qui l'avait trahi plus d'une fois. A cette déclaration il avait du expliquer que la doyenne avait défendu un garçon riche après qu'il ait violé une autre étudiante. L'histoire avait été très dure pour Blair. Ses derniers espoirs dans le système d'éducation et l'égalité pour tous les jeunes gens, avait disparu ce jour-là.

Alteus avait posé de plus en plus de question. Et n'avait été choqué plus que lorsque Blair lui avait demandé s'il faisait ça pour assurer qu'Eline serait entre de bonnes mains. L'avocat avait admit ses intentions, et une certaine dose de curiosité personnelle.

D'après le récit l'avocat avait conclut que Blair sandburg était officieusement le collègue d'un détective, ancien capitaine dans l'armée, et qui était tout le contraire du petit bonhomme plein d'énergie. Il y avait des mystères derrière leur rencontre. Mais à la fin la loyauté et le coeur de Blair lui gagnèrent la coopération totale d'Alteus. Blair ne saurait que plus tard l'importance que leurs discussions avaient eu.

L'avion atterrit et l'avocat réveilla l'autre homme. Blair était encore assez pâle après la crise d'asthme quelques heure plus tôt. Il répondit presque comme un automate à son compagnon et le suivit sans vraiment voie où ils allaient. Alteus l'emmena dans une maison qu'il disait appartenir à la firme de son père. Elle servait à accueillir les clients quand les hôtels étaient pleins. Et vu l'heure, le jeune avocat préférait cet arrangement.

Blair s'était effondré dans le lit après avoir rincé l'odeur de l'avion sous une douche chaude. Alteus ne dormit pas. Il entra dans la chambre de Blair en pleine nuit et regarda le jeune homme longuement. A un moment il se leva et caressa la peau poilue du torse nu. Les couvertures s'étaient abaissées avec les mouvements agités de Blair. Sous la main de l'avocat, le torse se levait s'abaissait au rythme des respirations. Parfois, un hoquet inquiétant interrompait l'harmonie, rappelant la santé fragile des poumons du professeur. Retirant ses doigts Alteus quitta la pièce et attendit la venue du matin.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Le jeune avocat mena Blair à un café non loin et lui offrit à déjeuner. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu un message de son père et devait le déposer à l'entrée de l'immeuble avant d'aller récupérer des papiers dont ils auraient besoin plus tard. Blair ne s'inquiéta pas. Il descendit de la voiture et après un signe de main d'Alteus, se rendit à l'intérieur.

La secrétaire leva les yeux sur lui et afficha un certain mépris à ce hippie qui ne correspondait pas aux standards de leurs clientèle.

"Excusez moi?" Appela-t-il pour capturer son attention une fois de plus.

"Si vous avez un courrier à nous donner posez le sur la pile et partez." Déclara la voix froide de la femme.

"Je suis attendu pour un rendez-vous avec Monsieur Robert."

"Ah oui!" se moqua la secrétaire. "S'il avait un rendez-vous je le saurais. Et devant moi l'heure est marquée libre."

"Peut-être que vous n'avez pas été prévenue. Son fils a assuré l'heure lui-même." Tenta Blair.

La secrétaire leva les yeux sur lui avec un air inquiet. Elle se rappelait bien les policiers qui étaient venu au début de la semaine à propos d'un homme qui se faisait passer pour le fils du directeur de la firme. Hors monsieur Robert n'avait pas d'héritier.

"Veuillez patienter." Et elle se leva et disparue dans l'ascenseur. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il était introduit dans le bureau de maître Robert.

Il était plus petit qu'Alteus, et plus rond. Ses yeux étaient bleus et sa peau étaient bronzée. Il avait un air sérieux avec une touche de méfiance.

"Ma secrétaire m'informe que vous pensez avoir rendez-vous avec moi. Puis-je demander à quel sujet?"

"Votre fils m'a dit que vous me cherchiez pour le testament de Nadine Cardel." Blair commençait à s'inquiéter. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

"Monsieur?"

"Blair. Blair Sandburg."

"Monsieur Sandburg. Je n'ai pas de fils."

Blair cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée?

"Je suis venu... ... ... l'homme que j'ai vu m'a affirmé que j'avais une petite fille de trois ans. Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit de vrai dans son histoire?"

"Vous a-t-il dit le nom de l'enfant?" Demandant plus gentiment le véritable avocat.

"Eline. Fille de Nadine Cardel. Pardonnez-moi je suis un peu perdu."

"Ce n'est rien. Mais je dois vous dire que j'ai contacté la police. Ils m'avaient déjà questionnés sur un homme qui se ferait passer pour mon fils."

"Je comprends Monsieur Robert. Puis-je avoir de l'eau peut-être?"

"Bien sûr." Il lui servit un verre lui-même et s'installa avec lui en silence.

Les policiers arrivèrent rapidement. Comme ils n'avaient rien contre lui, Blair les menaça de les poursuivre s'ils lui mettaient des menottes. Et quand l'un d'eux se préparait à agir malgré tout dans la mauvaise direction, Blair leur fit remarquer qu'ils étaient en présence d'un avocat et, posant un billet d'un dollar sur la table, demanda à maître Robert s'il le prendrait pour client. Avec un haussement d'épaules aux regards ahuris des agents de l'ordre il dit simplement:

"J'ai trop regardé le film 'le client' ou l'enfant n'a qu'un billet pour payer un avocat.

"J'avais adoré ce film." Intervint maître Robert en empochant l'argent. "Je vais vous accompagner au central, vous avez attisé ma curiosité jeune homme. Blair eut un grand sourire effaçant la tristesse que l'affaire avait fait naître.

Les policiers se retrouvèrent à servir d'escorte à la voiture de l'avocat dans laquelle se trouvait un Blair parfaitement libre.

Sur une place de parking en face du bâtiment que le groupe venait de quitter une voiture noire attendait avec un passager.

"Tous les autres avaient voulus l'argent et pas l'enfant. Vous monsieur Sandburg êtes vraiment différent. J'espère que les tests seront positifs." Et les doigts de l'individu glissait comme pour caresser à nouveau la peau douce de Blair.


	4. Chapter 4

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Désolée pour le délais, il semble que cette histoire soit l'une de celles pour laquelle je mettrai beaucoup plus de temps que pour mes autres fictions. Et pourtant je sais déjà comment elle va finir.... oups.... Ce chapitre est pour vous dire que je n'oublie pas cette histoire, mais que j'ai juste commencé trop de choses à la fois, et me suis perdue en route.

Bonne lecture.

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas. ****Rien ne m'appartient à part Eline et autres qui ne sont ni dans la sentinelle ni dans CSI...****  
**

**

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 3**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair avait été installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec son avocat. Ils étaient là depuis vingts bonnes minutes et avaient passés le temps à discuter le film 'le client' sans inquiétudes apparentes sur ce qui se passait. Maître Robert voulait surtout en savoir plus sur l'imposteur que la police recherchait. Blair lui, voulait savoir s'il était le père d'une petite Eline. Et si oui, s'il pouvait en avoir la garde.

En attendant, l'avocat profitait d'une vue toute neuve sur son film favoris. Les réflexions de son client étaient d'une ouverture d'esprit assez rare... et drôle. Tandis qu'ils étaient seuls, le responsable de l'enquête avait fait venir un témoin pour savoir si Blair était leur imposteur ou non. Pas qu'il ressemble au portrait robot, mais il avait toujours la possibilité de s'être déguisé, et seul leur témoin pourrait dire. Dés que le témoin entra dans la salle qui lui permettrait de voir sans être vu, il tourna la tête vers le miroir et regarda les deux personnes assis de l'autre côté. Aussitôt il secoua simplement la tête.

"Ce n'est aucun des deux hommes présents, j'en suis sûr."

Et cela suffit à l'inspecteur ayant fait appel à lui, qui n'était pas pour autant heureux du résultat. Parce qu'il aurait vraiment préféré avoir entre ses mains l'individu qui commettait tous ces meurtres dans sa ville. Néanmoins, s'il avait de la chance, ce Blair Sandburg lui offrirait de nouvelles pistes. Alors, calmement et avec son air le plus déterminé, l'inspecteur entra dans la pièce où était Blair.

"Bonjour gentlemen, je suis l'inspecteur Jim Brass, chargé de prendre votre déposition." Puis sans attendre, mais prenant note du rapide clignement des yeux du jeune homme à l'annonce de son nom, il s'assit face aux deux autres et commença. "Alors Monsieur Sandburg, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène dans notre magnifique ville par cette si belle journée? Autre que mettre un film sous un nouveau jour en pleine salle d'interrogatoire." Inutile de cacher qu'il les avait observé de l'autre côté du miroir, parce qu'il avait vu le jeune homme lancer des coups d'oeils curieux dans cette direction à plusieurs reprises. Il paraissait être quelqu'un d'observateur et intelligent, d'après la discution que l'inspecteur avait entendu.

Blair cligna à nouveau des yeux. Le nom du détective avait été une surprise, peut-être parce qu'il pensait justement à Jim à ce moment précis. Car l'homme qui venait d'entrer avait ce même air décidé, honnête, conquérant que son Jim avait. Et en parlant d'honnêteté:

"Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà la raison que j'ai donné de ma présence en ville à vos collègues, mais si ça peut vous aider je suis prêt à répéter. Hier soir un homme s'est présenté à moi sous le nom de 'Alteus Robert troisième du nom', représentant de la firme d'avocat Robert Et Robert de Las-Vegas. Il m'a annoncé la mort d'une jeune femme qui m'avait été très chère il y a quelques années, et m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé un héritage. Néanmoins..." Blair hésita un instant en regardant l'inspecteur et son avocat avant de reprendre. "Il m'a immédiatement dit que les conditions pour recevoir l'argent étaient de signer un document pour renoncer à mes droits parentaux. Jusque là je ne savais pas que j'étais père et je savais sans aucun doute que je ne choisirai pas l'argent. J'ai donc affirmé Alt... à l'homme qui s'est présenté que je voulais voir l'enfant et avoir sa garde. En fait, je me rappelle qu'il semblait soulagé que je demande la garde d'Eline et non l'héritage." Blair se plongea dans ses souvenirs de cette nuit quelques secondes. Son avocat, tout comme Jim Bras, avaient remarqué son hésitation au moment de nommer l'homme mystérieux. Comment il avait failli l'appeler par son prénom et non son titre d'avocat. Le détail paraissait important. Blair attira leur attention en parlant à nouveau, ses mains s'agitant en même temps comme pour souligner ou aider à décrire son récit. "Je n'y avait pas fait attention, et je dois admettre que c'était plutôt stupide de ma part, mais chaque mot qu'il a prononcé cette nuit était comme.... un test..."

"Que voulez-vous dire monsieur Sandburg?" Demanda Brass tandis que le véritable avocat Robert écoutait avec encore plus d'attention.

"Il... Au début tout était normal, puisqu'il a juste posé des questions pour vérifier que j'étais bien celui qu'il disait."

Brass l'interrompit: "Quel genre de question?"

"Avant d'entrer ou même de me donner sa carte il a voulu voir une preuve de mon identité. Avant ça il avait vérifié si j'étais bien Blair Sandburg fils de Naomi. Puis, une fois installé dans la cuisine il a demandé si j'avais bien vécu un mois avec Nadine Cardel il y a de cela cinq ans. J'étais étonné d'entendre ce nom à nouveau, et nostalgique aussi parce qu'elle avait été très importante pour moi. C'est là que je n'ai pas vu ce qui était pourtant évidant. Il n'a pas été rassuré par ma reconnaissance de cette période de ma vie mais par mes derniers mots. Dés que j'ai dit avoir essayé de la contacter et avoir laissé mon numéro auprès de son propriétaire, malgré le fait que je devais quitter la ville pour retourner chez moi... il a eu l'air de perdre toute tension. Mon désir de garder contact avec elle, même si je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis, a relâché quelque chose en lui."

"Vous semblez être sûr de vous sur ce point?" Avança Jim Brass.

"Mon travail est d'étudier les gens, les sociétés. Cette nuit j'étais tellement choqué par ce fantôme surgit de mon passé que je n'ai pas réagit de suite à ce que je voyais en lui. Avec le recul je voix mieux tout ça."

"Et à partir de là? Comment était-il avec vous?" Bien que ça n'apporte aucune piste à l'enquête, Jim avait l'impression qu'il aurait moins de mal à cerner le meurtrier et ses intentions plus tard.

"L'homme..." et à nouveau une hésitation. Blair lui-même se demandait pourquoi il avait la sensation de trahir l'homme en ne l'appelant plus par ce prénom qu'il avait donné. "m'a donné la nouvelle de la mort de Dina la semaine d'avant." Personne ne rectifia le nom de la jeune femme, il était évident que ce surnom était une preuve de l'amour que Blair lui avait porté. "Quand j'ai voulu savoir comment elle était morte il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait m'en parler parce que la police était encore sur l'enquête. Puis il m'a parlé du testament et de certaines conditions à remplir pour accepter ce à quoi j'avais droit. Dés qu'il a abordé des papiers d'abandon de droit parental..." Blair rougit légèrement. "J'ai été pris d'une crise d'asthme assez violente. Et le temps que j'utilise mon inhalateur il était près de moi avec un verre d'eau. Il avait été assez brutal dans son annonce. Et c'est cette partie qui me fait maintenant penser que c'était un test. Il voulait voir ma véritable réaction à la nouvelle d'un enfant. Il s'est assuré que j'allais bien, mais à ma première question sur l'enfant il m'a interrompu en disant que je ne pouvait pas m'attacher plus si je voulais l'argent. C'est en apprenant que je choisissais l'enfant quitte à rejeter l'argent qu'il a... changé... Quoiqu'il a essayé, non pas de me faire changer d'avis mais de bien considérer tout ce que cela allait provoquer dans ma vie. Mais même la responsabilité et les futurs problèmes d'argent n'auraient pu me convaincre d'autre chose. Eline était plus importante." L'air autour de Blair était comme une aura solide de pouvoir qui renforçait ses mots. Jim et Robert Senior se trouvaient face à une personne prête à combattre le monde pour une enfant. C'était... rassurant de voir que ce genre de personne existait.

"Et ensuite?" Demanda étrangement l'avocat et non l'enquêteur.

"Je lui ai demandé de me parler d'Eline. Le peu qu'il m'a dit d'elle exultait d'amour de sa part. Je lui en ait fait la remarque et il a réagit violemment à mes mots. Je l'ai assuré que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions et que j'avais juste vu l'amour qu'il portait à l'enfant par sa manière de parler d'elle..."

"ﾊtes-vous certain?" Interrompit Brass. Jusque là la petite fille n'avait pas été prise en compte dans l'enquête. Elle n'avait pas été visée par le meurtre de sa mère et bien que sous protection judiciaire la police n'avait pas pensé qu'elle été en quelconque danger. Pas une seule fois l'enfant n'avait été au centre de leurs questions sur les meurtres. Parce que la seule chose qui liait les hommes morts au décès de Nadine Cardel était la méthode du tueur plus les rare témoin qui avait permis d'apprendre l'existence d'un homme se faisant passer pour le fils d'un avocat qui avait justement la charge du testament... de la jeune femme. Et seul l'argent légué avait semblait être un motif possible pour les meurtres. Quoique aucun des hommes n'avait été nommé dans le testament. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Jim était certain que personne n'était nommé comme futur gardien de la petite Eline. Aucune provision n'était faite pour l'enfant dans le document. Si ce n'était pour la protection de la police, elle serait déjà aux mains des services d'adoption.

"Plus que certain. Il l'a admit lui-même. Il s'est excusé de sa réaction en expliquant qu'on lui reprochait souvent de trop s'attacher à ses clients."

"D'après votre témoignage Blair." Commença son avocat, de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'il entendait. "L'argent était le test que vous aviez à passer. La vrai raison de sa prise de contact avec vous était l'enfant."

"... oui. Vous avez bien résumé la situation." Dit Blair calmement. Il se tourna vers Brass et dit: "Je suppose que Eline est déjà sous votre protection mais... pourriez-vous mettre les personnes qui la garde au courant des derniers évènements. Ils pourront mieux la protéger s'ils savent qu'il y a un risque." Blair se fichait de tout le temps qu'il aurait à passer à répondre à des questions tant que sa... fille, car même s'il y avait maintenant un doute il espérait qu'elle le soit vraiment... tant que Eline serait en sécurité il ferait tout pour aider la police.

Brass alluma son téléphone portable dans la seconde: "Nick, je sais que Grissom t'as demandé de voir la petite Eline aujourd'hui. Ne proteste pas chacun de nous est allez la voir au moins une fois sous une excuse ou une autre. Avoir la complicité de Grissom pour le faire était juste un peu plus malin que les autres. J'ai besoin d'un service Nick. Il y a raison de croire que Eline est plus au coeur de l'affaire que nous pensions et cela la mets encore plus en danger. Informe les agents qui la protège et organise avec eux une meilleure sécurité.... merci." Puis il raccrocha et regarda Blair. "Vous nous avez été d'une grand aide monsieur Sandburg. Mais j'aimerais, si vous le voulez bien, qu'un de mes hommes prenne la totalité de votre témoignage. Jusqu'à présent nous n'avons fait que vous soumettre à un interrogatoire dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus. Et tout ce que vous m'avez révélé sera vraiment important pour le reste de l'enquête."

"Bien sûr. Mais... pour Eline, j'aimerai faire un test ADN et demander sa garde si elle est vraiment ma fille."

Brass sourit au jeune homme: "Dans l'intérêt de l'enquête je vais voir si l'un de nos technicien peut venir vous faire un prélèvement de sang. Une fois que nous aurons les résultats je les passerais à votre avocat qui se chargera du reste." Il inclina sa tête vers Robert senior puis fit ses adieux et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

"Ne vous inquiétez de rien Blair, un simple coup de fil et je peux assurer vos droits pour Eline. J'ai après tout quelques amis bien placés qui respectent mon avis. Si je leur dit que vous êtes digne d'élever cette petite fille, ils sauront que c'est la vérité."

"Les services sociaux devront m'interroger non?"

"Oui, comme dans chaque cas. Mais même si comme je peux le voir vous n'avez pas beaucoup de moyen pour vous occuper d'une enfant, je sais que vous ferez un excellent père. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être votre voix face à eux ni pour faire en sorte qu'à la fin, l'argent n'ai aucune valeur face au bien être d'Eline."

"Merci Monsieur Robert."

"C'est un honneur de pouvoir servir dans cette affaire pour autre chose que l'emprunt de mon nom par un meurtrier." Fit l'avocat avec humour.

Blair sourit. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, tard dans l'après-midi, qu'il fut libéré des locaux de la police. Son avocat avait pris en charge les frais d'hôtel et autres nécessités. Robert Senior espérait vraiment que Blair était le père de l'enfant.

Pendant que Blair se reposait enfin des épreuves des derniers jours, autant de tous ses ennuis avec sa thèse que de ce soudain voyage, Jim Brass recevait une feuille qui allait changer la vie du jeune homme. Parce que la comparaison d'ADN... était revenue positive.

* * *

**Note Auteur: je sais que ça répète un peu tout ce qui s'est passé dans les précédents chapitres, puisque Blair donne son témoignage à la police... alors j'espère que le chapitre plait quand même.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** **P**lus court que le chapitre précédent je sais... ^^ Peut-être que cette histoire est l'un de ces histoires à courts chapitres? Lol. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire juste après avoir écrit et posté le chapitre 4, mais ma muse murmurait à mon oreille. Alors je l'ai écoutée. A la prochaine fois.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas. **

**

* * *

  
**

o

o

o

**Chap. 4**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Assis dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Blair se sentait plus seul que jamais. Attendre des nouvelles de Jim Brass, de son avocat, et de toute cette affaire était plus difficile que tout ce à quoi il avait été mêlé avec son Jim à Cascade. Mais il ne pouvait pas sortir de l'hôtel, puisqu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour se croire en parfaite sécurité de ce mystérieux tueur hors des murs plus ou moins protégés de l'hôtel. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était que le temps qu'il avait passé avec le soi-disant Alteus avait été... libérateur pour lui. Lors de leur discussion il n'avait pas révélé les secrets de Jim Ellison et de la dissertation, et pourtant avait pu dévoilé un peu de son coeur au faux avocat. Peut-être étais-ce la raison de cet étrange lien qui le faisais hésiter quand au nom à donner à l'homme. Alteus... pourquoi tuait-il ces hommes? Pour Eline apparemment. Mais pour quelles raisons. Peut-être... Blair arrêta ses pensées un instant. Il savait qu'il était possible même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée, qu'Alteus ait contacté tous ces hommes en faisant miroité l'argent tout en faisant croire qu'ils étaient les pères de l'enfant. Dans ce cas, Blair n'était peut-être qu'un nom sur une liste qu'aurait écrit Dina des hommes de sa vie. Mais pourquoi tuer ces hommes ensuite? Avaient-ils refusé Eline et accepté l'argent? C'était plus que probable. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Blair était toujours en vie? Sans aucun doute. Mais était-il le père de cette petite fille qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer.

Et qu'avait Dina, pour qu'Alteus la tue puis s'en prenne à des hommes de sa connaissance? Il y avait beaucoup de possibilité et Blair était inquiet. Il n'était pas certain de ses raisons, mais il pensait qu'Alteus n'aurait pas contacté des hommes en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient pères s'il n'y avait pas une chance que ce soit vrai. Dans ce cas, y avait-il parmi les morts celui qui portait le même ADN que Eline? Ou Blair avait-il une chance d'être père. Jusqu'à la nuit précédente, il n'aurait pas envisagé de devenir père. Pas entièrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent mais simplement parce qu'aucune des femmes avec lesquelles il sortait ne s'était révélée avoir ce qu'il cherchait dans la mère de ses futurs enfants. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se fichait de l'enveloppe charnelle d'une âme et donc pouvait à tout moment tomber amoureux d'un homme autant que d'une femme. Dans ce cas, il pourrait toujours adopter. Malgré tout ce qui l'avait retenu de fonder une famille, l'existence d'Eline changeait tout. Si elle était de son sang, il savait qu'il l'aimerait instantanément, et qu'il voudrait veiller sur elle comme il aurait aimé que son père absent veille sur lui. Si Eline était sa fille, il ne l'abandonnerai pas et se battrait pour elle.

Mais comment réagirait Jim? Son Jim. Son frère de coeur. Ils avaient vécus beaucoup d'épreuves et n'avaient pas encore guéris des plus récentes. Et soudain une petite fille entrait dans leurs vies au moment le plus chaotique qui soit. Blair espérait que son ami et frère saurait accepter Eline. Il espérait que la sentinelle verrait l'enfant comme membre de sa tribu, à protéger et aimer. Il était sûr que Jim ferait un oncle merveilleux. Blair pouvait se poser autant de question qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, ou plutôt avait déjà fait un choix irrévocable. A partir de la seconde où il aurait confirmation qu'Eline était de lui, sa vie tournerait autour d'elle en priorité. Bien qu'un guide soit responsable du bien être de sa sentinelle, Blair avait l'impression que les enfants des guides et sentinelles prenaient le devant quand ils arrivaient. Sa théorie était que leurs enfants étaient leur liens à la terre qu'ils protégeaient, leur raison de veiller sur le monde. Et les futurs guides et sentinelles de ce monde. Car Blair sentait qu'une fois activés dans une famille, les gênes étaient toujours présents et que le plus prêt les enfants nés étaient de la paire de gardiens, le plus certains ils étaient d'être comme leurs parents. Il devrait vérifier, mais depuis qu'il était entré dans cette ville, il avait la sensation dans son esprit et son coeur, qu'un autre guide était proche. C'était agréable, au contraire de ce qu'il savait Jim avait du ressentir avec la sentinelle Alex. Alors il pouvait dire sans risque que ce guide était un 'bon' guide. Et le désir de veiller ce guide qu'il avait depuis qu'il était arrivé, lui faisait croire que sa fille était ce guide. Blair sortir de sa réflexion avec un choc. Sa fille... ses sens le lui disait depuis le début. Eline était sa fille. Il sourit et se rassit sur le grand lit de la suite. Fermant les yeux il étudia ces fameux sens qu'il écoutait vraiment pour la première fois.

Parce que jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait écouté que son cerveau et parfois son coeur, mais jamais ces sens qu'il pensait être ce qui faisait d'un être humain un guide pour une sentinelle.

Ce n'était pas l'ouïe, ni le toucher, ni l'odorat, ni aucun autre 'sens' comme ceux-là. C'était une intuition profonde. La même qui lui avait fait rechercher les sentinelles toute sa vie, la même qui lui avait fait demander à son ex infirmière de faire attention à ses patients et l'avait mené à Jim Ellison. La même intuition qui lui permettait de voir les sociétés pour ce qu'elles étaient. Qui lui permettait de les comprendre. Mais ses études à l'université, son travail avec la police, toute sa vie à Cascade était basée sur une lutte constante pour survivre un monde auquel il avait du s'adapter à ses 16 ans. Il avait grandit libre, et avant de venir étudier il avait visité le monde et suivi son instinct jusqu'à être mené à Cascade. Mais ensuite... il avait du attendre sa sentinelle, que l'autre soit prêt pour son guide. Et pour l'attendre il avait du s'intégrer dans la société qu'il n'avait fait qu'étudier de loin. Blair se rendit compte en cette seconde qu'il n'avait fait que survivre dans l'attente de sa sentinelle. Puis l'ayant trouvé il avait encore du survivre en attendant que Jim accepte son don et ensuite accepte Blair. Malheureusement Jim n'avait pas encore accepté. Et Blair s'était perdu dans l'océan de travail et de combats quotidiens.

Ici, dans cet hôtel, les yeux fermés sur le monde, Blair suivit le fil qui le liait à sa fille. Il remonta la chaude magie de l'enfant dans son esprit. Et ce faisant plongea dans les sens de guide qu'il avait relégué à l'arrière depuis si longtemps. Il était étonnant de voir cette grande rivière, ou fleuve, ou quoi que ce soit en lui. Sur les rebords de l'eau il pouvait voir une forêt bleue. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la forêt dans laquelle Jim voyageait souvent par l'esprit. Mais plus important, la couleur bleu ne venait pas du ciel ou d'un quelconque phénomène de temps ou d'atmosphère. Elle venait de l'eau, de cette rivière qui était entièrement à Blair. Les sens du guide étaient dans ce liquide fluide et coloraient l'univers intérieur de la sentinelle, comme un voile protecteur. Blair réalisa alors... tout comme dans le monde réel il était le protecteur de la sentinelle, leurs esprits reflétaient leurs dons et statut vis à vis de l'autre. Plus que tout, la révélation était que l'esprit, l'âme même, de Blair était le bouclier de Jim. Tout ce qu'était Blair était fait pour Jim. Deux âmes soeurs, pour de frères de coeur. Liés l'un à l'autre dans la vie, dans le monde, et dans toutes les strates de la création. Que ce soit de la terre au ciel, de la matière à l'esprit.

En un instant, Blair n'était plus ce coin de terre perdu au coin d'une rivière, ni l'invité dans la forêt qu'était l'esprit de Jim Ellison. Il était L'eau qui nourrissait la terre et les plantes, l'eau qui baignait et soulagé le corps et l'âme de Jim, l'eau qui apportait vie à son frère choisit. Alors pour la première fois, Blair avait trouvé sa place dans le monde. Et ce petit filet de pouvoir, qui le liait à un petite fille de la vielle de Las-Vegas, et qui était né de lui, était encore plus magique pour lui. Parce que c'était ce filet là qui avait capturé son âme et lui avait montré l'univers qui était vraiment le sien. Les yeux fermés, Blair envoya ses sentiments par le lien, la chaleur, le bien être, la force. Et l'amour.

Quelque part en ville, une petite fille roula dans son sommeil avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Elle était chez elle dans son coeur, elle avait trouvé sa maison.

Plus tard dans la nuit. Jim Brass rentrait chez lui après avoir vu l'avocat de Blair Sandburg. Ils avaient décidés d'attendre le lendemain pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au jeune homme. A ce moment là ils auraient déjà en main les papiers de garde et autres documents officiels remplis et scellés. Eline et Blair serait vraiment une famille demain. Robert Senior s'était assuré que les services sociaux verraient Blair vers 8 heures et qu'ensuite son client irait tout droit voir Eline. Il savait qu'avec son aide Blair convaincrait les services en quelques minutes.

Et pendant que les deux hommes rentraient chez eux et se préparaient pour la journée à venir, un individu entouré d'ombres pénétrait dans l'hôtel où Blair s'était finalement endormi.

Il passa les portes sans jamais être vu, les longs couloirs sans jamais croiser personnes, comme si la nuit l'aidait à atteindre son but. Debout devant la porte fermée, il sortit quelques instruments dignes d'un grand voleur ou d'une personne motivée pour entrer où elle n'était pas invitée. Marchant à pas de loups, comme le loups qu'il était, il approcha sa proie. Le jeune homme endormi sur le lit, pourtant plus vieux que lui, avait cette innocence que lui n'avait plus. Ou n'étais-ce que le sommeil qui lui donnait l'illusion d'innocence? L'intrus n'était pas certain. Parce que malgré l'expérience de la vie qu'il savait que Blair avait eu, le professeur semblait incapable de perdre l'étincelle pure en son coeur. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré cette nuit. Ce qui faisait que l'intrus voulait approcher cette flamme qu'il savait allait le brûler. L'homme se pencha sur le dormeur, son ombre semblant faire frissonner Blair sans l'éveiller. L'homme tendit sa main au-dessus de Blair et frôla son visage. Puis, se penchant un peu plus, il embrassa le front du dormeur avant de se reculer et de sortir.

La porte se ferma au même moment que Blair se réveillait en sursaut, pris de frissons. Son front était si froid qu'il aurait juré que la mort venait de l'embrasser là. Il ne savait pas qu'en effet, quelqu'un qui apportait la mort était passé et l'avait touché. Mais cette nuit la mort n'était pas pour lui. Elle avait dans cette ville une autre cible.

De dehors, Alteus vit la lumière s'allumer dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté depuis peu. Il eut un étrange sourire et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

"Nous nous reverrons." Fit la voix douce et sans aucune malice. Il attendrait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait se brûler les ailes à cette flamme.

* * *

Note Auteur:P.S: Pardon pour toute faute de frappe et autres erreurs... je n'ai pas relu... oups.


	6. Chapter 6 Interlude de mort

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** J'avais juste très envie de n'écrire que cette partie interlude. Parce que je bloque sur le reste de l'histoire et avait besoin de quelque chose pour me relancer. J'ai l'impression que si je met ce simple passage je peux tourner mes pensées vers le reste de l'histoire.... et je ne pense pas avoir été très claire en expliquant ça lol. En tout cas: interlude.

Bonne lecture.

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 6: Interlude de mort.**

o

o

o

La nuit était jeune. Suffisamment pour que les fêtards ne soit ni au début de leur soirée ni à sa fin au petit matin. Avec tant de gens dispersés dans la ville il y avait toujours le risque d'être aperçu. Pourtant l'homme caché dans l'ombre s'en fichait. Sa cible ne lui échapperait pour rien au monde. Quoiqu'il ait toute confiance en ses capacités de rester dans l'ombre. Personne ne l'avait attrapé jusque là et personne ne le ferait tant qu'il ne le voudrait pas.

Là.

Celui qu'il voulait venait d'arriver. Il était ironique qu'il soit aussi facile de capturer ses proies alors que toutes les forces de l'ordre de la ville le cherchait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais une part de lui était folle de rage de l'incapacité des policiers à faire leur devoir. Ils auraient du être présent et protéger tout le monde. L'homme secoua la tête, retrouvant un peu de raison. Il avait tord, les policiers ne pouvaient pas sauver le monde. Ils étaient trop peu pour trop de crimes. Cela n'empêchait pas la déception que la réalité ne soit pas ce monde parfait qu'il aurait voulu.

Tout irait bien parce qu'il allait s'occuper lui-même de faire disparaître une partie de ce qui rendait le monde si laid.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce mode d'action et de pensées, l'homme abandonné derrière lui toute humanité. Toute raison. Le processus était lent, lui prenant quelques heures entre sa vie réelle et celle du vengeur qu'il était devenu. Une fois ce laps de temps passé il était froid et droit comme une statue mouvante. Ses pas étaient muets, force d'habitude de ce qui était la répétition de bien d'autres nuits. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute autre émotion que cette volonté d'atteindre sa destination finale.

Vêtu de noir pour mieux s'accrocher à l'ombre qui le portait, il restait obstinément caché à sa cible. Et celui qu'il voulait était si risible qu'il avait du mal à retenir le rire effrayant qui voulait sortir. L'individu essayait de récupérer les clefs qui avaient échappées à ses doigts moites et tremblants d'ivrogne. Il était à genou sur le bord de la route, ne réalisant pas que s'il était dans un endroit plus habité il aurait couru le danger d'être écrasé par une voiture passante. Il venait juste d'attraper l'objet désiré et avait poussé un cri de victoire lorsqu'une main sortie de l'ombre se posa sur son épaule.

L'individu sursauta violemment, ses mouvements le mettant à deux doigts du visage qui s'était penché sur lui.

"Ah c'est vous!" S'exclama-t-il. "Est-ce que j'ai un truc à signer? J'ai attendu toute la semaine pour ces foutus papiers. Et maintenant faut que je paie cette merveille..." Fit-il en caressant le flan de sa ferrari neuve. "Dés que je l'ai vue j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi." Murmura-t-il amoureusement. "Alors ce fric? Il est où?" Termina-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme de l'ombre.

Le prédateur lui sourit et après quelques mots l'encouragea à l'emmener à l'intérieur pour finir leurs affaires. Les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers, le premier si enivré qu'il failli passer par-dessus la balustrade à plusieurs reprises. Si ce n'avait été pour la main sûre et gantée de noir de l'autre, il n'aurait pas vécu plus loin. Mais le prédateur avait d'autre plan.

La porte se ferma sur le monde extérieur. Abritant les deux individus de toute interruption. Au-dehors, un chat gris se glissa dans l'un des jardins des grandes villa. Mais on dit que la nuit tous les chats sont gris. Peut-être au jour était-il blanc? Ou noir?

Personne n'ouvrirait la porte avant un long moment. Et lorsqu'il se glisserait à son tour hors des murs étouffants, l'homme de l'ombre aurait terminé sa mission de la soirée. Et dans la nuit le sang sur ses vêtements noirs ne se verraient pas.

Aucun témoin pour interrompre sa nuit ni pour entendre la douce mélodie qu'il fredonnait. Et si un nom passait ses lèvres de temps en temps... qui pourrait le répéter à qui voulait? Qui irait dire au policiers dans leurs nobles uniformes que le prédateur avait soufflé ce nom tant de fois dans sa chanson? De toute façon, il y avait tellement de personnes portant ce même nom. Mais là où les inspecteurs chercheraient parmi toute une population, le tueur lui n'avait qu'un unique être dans ses pensées.

"Blair." Souffla-t-il à nouveau. Ses jours étaient beaucoup plus beaux depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette exception de la nature humaine. Un être rare qui lui avait fait oublier les horreurs de cette réalité pour quelques heures et qu'il ne voulait plus oublier. Alors il fredonnait ce nom. La nuit était toujours aussi jeune et il avait tant à faire avant le matin. Cette mémoire lui tiendrais compagnie dans son habituelle solitude.


	7. Chapter 7

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Je l'avais dit que j'avais besoin de l'interlude pour débloquer mes idées ^^ Un chapitre plus long.... Mais pitié dites moi si vous aimez toujours l'histoire. J'ai un doute sur l'intérêt des lecteurs pour elle... Et comme j'aime tellement cette série j'ai envie de faire au mieux. En fait je doute plus sur cette histoire que sur toutes celles dans le monde Harry Potter... Peut-être parce qu'il y a moins de fantasy possible ici et qu'écrire une enquête est difficile pour moi?

Toujours est-il: vous ne savez pas à quel point j'espère que cette histoire vous plait.

Bonne lecture.

**Important: Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 7:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair s'était levé avant le soleil et avait passé de longues minutes à admirer son apparition dans le ciel. Il s'était surpris à se rappeler de nombreux matins à voir cette même beauté, des souvenirs d'autres pays et d'autres temps. Le froid qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers jours étaient toujours là, une ombre de mort le suivant pas à pas. Pourtant, soudain, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Blair sourit et recula de quelques centimètres. Il détendit son corps en un mouvements long et gracieux.

En quelques secondes il avait commencé une danse longtemps oubliée dans sa course quotidienne d'étudiant puis de professeur et enfin de guide. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était plutôt ironique: un chaman lui avait enseigné ces mouvements. L'homme l'avait pris comme élève pour les trois mois que Blair avait passé dans un pays lointain. En fait, le jeune garçon qui avait à l'époque 10 ans, c'était perdu dans sa découverte de la ville. Naomi était partie en randonnée avec des amis et l'avait laissé se débrouiller comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Là, dans un temple qui l'avait attiré mystérieusement, Blair avait rencontré Ewin. L'homme n'avait pas d'autre nom et Blair n'obtint de lui que cet apprentissage d'une danse millénaire. Ewin avait dit que le temps venu Blair saurait qu'il était digne de cette danse. Que cela ne serait pas le jour même où il prendrait son rôle destiné, ni à aucun instant vital de sa vie. Un jour, il se rappellerait après des années sans avoir pratiqué, les mouvements éternels du monde.

Ewin avait raison. Car Blair se souvenait et dansait comme jamais. Ses mains si vives quand il parlait virevoltaient tout autour de lui. Ewin lui avait eu des gestes différents, plus calmes parfois et plus brusques à d'autres. Blair n'avait compris alors mais cette mélodie intérieure qui le faisait bougeait était sa propre âme. Chaque danseur avait une chorégraphie différente correspondant à leur esprit. Aussi Blair était-il à la fois calme et vif. Paisible et éveillé. Le temps était venu pour lui d'accepter ce rôle qu'il avait pris depuis quelques années mais pour lequel il avait toujours était destiné.

Le soleil avait fini sa course vers le ciel et il était assez tôt pour que le jeune professeur ait une chance de joindre son colocataire et ami à Cascade. L'esprit reprenant le chemin de la vie courante, Blair lentement regagna sa place près de la fenêtre, sa respiration difficile à cause de ses poumons fragiles. Il ne serait plus jamais comme il l'avait été avant sa mort à la fontaine. Mais pour la première fois cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien d'autre que le sentiment de paix qui l'avait envahi ne comptait. Du moins pour les secondes à venir. Il avait un appel à passer.

Blair saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur. L'appareil ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'il n'obtienne réponse.

"Jim Ellison." Répondit la voix essoufflée de son meilleur ami. Qu'il le veuille ou non c'est ce qu'il était pour Blair.

"Jim, c'est Blair..."

"Désolé Sandburg, je n'ai pas le temps. Je n'ai décroché qu'au cas où ce serait Simon ou l'un des autres. Je ne peux pas rester plus."

"C'était juste pour te dire..."

"Ecoute. Je suis vraiment navré mais au mieux on se verra ce soir si j'arrive à rentrer. Avec cette dernière affaire et le FBI qui essai de prendre les rênes il est possible que je ne rentre pas pendant quelques jours. Alors à plus tard Sandburg et j'espère que tu auras une meilleure semaine que la mienne." Sur ce l'homme raccrocha, trop pressé pour entendre ce que Blair avait à dire.

Le jeune professeur soupira non pas d'agacement mais de fatigue. Il attendit quelques minutes puis recomposa le numéro. Dés que le répondeur se mit en marche il laissa un message.

"Jim, c'est encore Blair. Tu dois être vraiment très occupé avec cette affaire mais je voulais te prévenir que je ne serai pas à l'appartement pour quelques temps. J'ai du quitter la ville pour une urgence. En fait je suis parti depuis deux jours déjà mais il semblerai que tu n'ai pas vu le mot que je t'ai laissé sur la table. Peut-être qu'il est tombé, mais j'avais posé un presse papier dessus donc je ne sais pas vraiment. Je te laisse ce message pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas trop. C'est autant la folie pour moi ici que ça l'est pour toi à Cascade. Dés que je le pourrai j'essaierai à nouveau de te joindre. Bonne semaine Jim et pense à te reposer un peu." Blair raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage. "Ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet qu'on doit aborder par téléphone Jim Ellison. On pourra toujours parler à mon retour. Enfin... si tu m'en laisse la chance en me voyant surgir avec une petite fille dans les bras." Se dit-il à haute voix.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à organiser maintenant dans sa vie. Mais d'abord il aurait besoin de l'aide d'un ami. Et puisque Jim n'était pas disponible...

Le son du téléphone résonna une nouvelle fois.

_"_Jack Kelso, je vous écoute._"_ La voix semblait être un rien suspicieuses et Blair se rappela que son ami avait été un agent du FBI et qu'il était difficile d'en perdre les habitudes.

_"Jack, c'est moi Blair. Je sais que c'est soudain mais j'ai besoin d'un service."_

_"Blair... je t'ai déjà dit que tu peux m'appeler chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Je ferai toujours ce que je pourrai pour toi. En quoi puis-je t'être utile?"_

_"Jack.." _Rit Blair. _"Merci."_ Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Jack comprenne à quel point ses paroles étaient bienvenues. _"Je ne t'aurai pas dérangé pour si peu si ce n'est que Jim est trop occupé pour m'aider et je n'ai que peu de temps pour tout organiser."_

_"Avant toute chose Blair, j'ai une question."_

_"Oui?"_

_"Pourquoi le téléphone que tu utilise est listé à Las-Vegas?"_

_"Oh!" _Fit Blair d'un air étonné._ "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé depuis mon portable. Je n'ai pas fait attention." _Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé il n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires.

_"Si tu avais appelé depuis ton propre téléphone, m'aurais-tu dit où tu te trouvais?" _

Il fallut un instant à Blair pour réaliser le doute dans la voix de l'autre. Il était vrai que Blair avait tendance à garder pour lui certains faits pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches.

_"Tu aurais eu besoin de savoir pour mieux pouvoir m'aider." _Répondit-il doucement.

_"Que se passe-t-il Blair?" _Dit Jack avec inquiétude.

_"C'est une longue histoire mais je vais essayer de résumer. Il y deux jours, en fin de soirée, un homme se présentant comme un avocat..." _Et Blair raconta tout: des raisons de sa venue dans cette ville à la constante menace qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui.

_"Tu es seul loin de chez toi. Avec un tueur en liberté qui t'as conduit sur son terrain de chasse apparent. Attendant de savoir si tu es père tout en étant certain que tu l'es. Dans une chambre d'hôtel sans aucune protection.... Blair...." _Grogna Kelso.

_"Je sais. Je n'ai pas autant réfléchi que j'aurai du avant d'agir. Dés qu'il a parlé d'Eline mon cerveau s'est court-circuité. Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi: être père. Toutes les années où j'ai attendu pour le mien, où j'ai espéré que ma mère finirait par me dire son nom. Et là j'apprenais que j'avais une fille et que sa mère ne m'avait jamais rien dit... Je devais venir. Jack..."_

_"Je comprend Blair. Je ne suis pas heureux de tes actions mais je comprends. Je contacterai ce détective Brass pour m'assurer que tu vas être protégé. Tu sais comme tu attire le danger."_

_"J'espère seulement que ça se calmera avec Eline dans ma vie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose."_

_"Et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelais non?"_ Demanda Kelso.

_"Oui. Tu sais cet arrangement que tu voulais arranger pour moi? Finalement je vais accepter."_

_"Blair... est-ce que ça veut dire que..."_

_"Oui." _Interrompit le jeune homme. _"Tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas continuer à accepter d'être traité comme je le suis à l'université. Il faut que je quitte ce poste. Sauf que j'ai maintenant plus de raisons qu'avant. Est-ce toujours possible après tout ce temps?"_

_"ça ne fais que quelques mois Blair. Il n'y auras aucun problème. Mais comme tu es là-bas et moi ici... je vais devoir user de cette procuration que tu as laissé dans mon coffre d'urgence."_

_"Pas de problèmes. Je te fais confiance mon ami."_

_"Bien parce que j'ai prévu de faire de la vie de la directrice de ce magnifique établissement... un enfer."_ Il y eut un son entre un rire et... quelque chose comme un grognement vicieux.

_"Jack Kelso... tu t'amuse un peu trop non?"_

_"Pas du tout. Ça fais une éternité que je n'ai pas pu monter un tel plan. J'essaie juste de me maintenir au meilleur de mon art."_

_"Tu sais que tu n'es plus au FBI?"_

_"Justement. Raison de plus pour m'entraîner comme je peux et ne pas perdre mon immense talent dans le domaine."_

_"Aurais-tu décidé d'être effrayant aujourd'hui?"_

_"Pourquoi? J'ai réussi?"_

Blair soupira bruyamment avec fausse exaspération. Il était bon que son meilleur ami à l'université s'amuse ainsi. Il ne restait pas grand chose d'heureux dans la vie de Jack Kelso.

Jack rit à l'autre bout du fil. Il savait qu'il avait remontait le moral de Blair en agissant comme il le faisait. Et en même temps il aimait l'idée de manigancer à nouveau.

_"Y a-t-il autre chose? Ou est-ce que je peux foncer?" _Fit l'ex agent avec un enthousiasme exubérant.

_"Quand tu auras le règlement... j'aurai besoin d'une maison..." _Blair s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait même pas encore parlé de tout ça avec Jim mais il devait préparer sa nouvelle vie à Cascade avec un enfant à charge. Il devait tout faire pour rendre l'avis des affaires sociales aussi positif que possible.

_"Est-ce que tu veux que je prévoie une chambre pour Jim? Une maison assez grande pourrait vraiment lui plaire si elle a tout ce qu'il faut? Ou peut-être un appartement dans le même immeuble?" Ou deux? Comme ça tu peux réunir deux appartements et avoir plus de place pour Eline et toi et tout ce fatras que je sais tu as mis dans un garde meuble quelque part."_

Blair se rendit compte du soulagement que ces mots avaient provoqués.

_"Si tu en es capable, fonce. Je serai heureux avec tout ce que tu trouveras qui me permettra de ne pas..."_

_"Abandonner Jim Ellison?" _Termina Jack pour lui.

_"Tu me connais trop bien Jack."_

_"Je pars de ce pas, ne t'inquiète plus de rien de ce côté. Et tu peux présenter mon nom et mon numéro à qui il faudra pour vérification de tes efforts à construire un avenir correct pour cette petite fille."_

_"Merci encore."_

_"Avec plaisir Blair. Maintenant je file mettre à jour mes plans démoniaques... hum... mes plans.... enfin bref.... tu devrai vraiment filer toi aussi tu sais. Avec tout ce qu'il te reste à faire...." _Jack Kelso raccrocha.

Blair cligna des yeux...

"Je viens de créer un monstre." Souffla-t-il. "Heureusement je ne suis pas sa cible."

Blair réunit ses vêtements pour la journée et commença à se préparer. Une douche plus tard, il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleus et d'un chemise blanche sur un petit shirt bleu azur. La sacoche de son ordinateur portable avait été bourrée de divers documents d'identités et de revenus qu'il savait seraient nécessaires d'ici la fin de la journée.

Eline était sa fille et il ne passerait pas une journée de plus où ils seraient séparés. Blair avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle aurait besoin d'un père après avoir perdu sa seule famille.

Blair était en train de déjeuner au restaurant en face de son hôtel lorsque l'un des clients changea les chaînes de télévision et s'arrêta sur le journal d'information. Un homme ressemblant plus à une star de film qu'à un journaliste apparut à l'écran. Sa voix possédait, malgré les apparences, un sérieux et un professionnalisme parfait pour son métier et les nouvelles qu'il annonçait.

**"Cette nuit le célèbre tueur en série qui sévit depuis des mois a encore frappé. Sa vingt et unième victime était un homme d'affaire dont l'entreprise était en faillite. Comme tous les autres hommes tombés aux mains du tueur de l'ombre comme la police en est venu à l'appeler, il a été torturé durant les heures de la nuit sans qu'un seul bruit parvienne aux maisons alentour. Il n'y a toujours aucun indice quant à l'identité du criminel ni ses raisons. Les actes barbares de cette nuit, nous le craignons, se répèteront encore dans les temps à venir. Aussi j'en appelle à vous tous: si vous avez la moindre information contactez-nous ou le commissariat le plus proche. Toute aide sera la bienvenue ."**

Le présentateur passa rapidement aux nouvelles suivantes. Blair était surpris d'apprendre le nombre de morts qu'il y avait eu et que les habitants de la ville soient tellement habitués qu'il suffise maintenant d'un court message télévisé pour annoncer la dernière victime en date sans plus d'informations.

"Vous paraissez choqué Blair?" Fit une voix bourrue.

"Détective Brass." Fit le plus jeune des deux dans un souffle. Il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir et son coeur battait peut-être un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

"Désolé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès." Fit-il d'une voix sans grand remord et un grand sourire.

Blair secoua la tête d'un faux air de reproche et plaça quelques billets sur la table avant de se lever et de faire signe à Jim Brass de le suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur et à distance de toute oreille indiscrète il dit:

"Vingt et un mort en combien de mois?"

"cinq mois."

"Pourquoi les tue-t-il en si grand nombre et si court laps de temps? Pourquoi les tue-t-il tout court?"

Sentant que ce jeune homme pouvait être important pour la suite de l'affaire, Jim Brass comprit que lui en dire le plus possible serait pour le mieux. Cet homme avait échappé au désir meurtrier du tueur mais il pouvait toujours le rencontrer à nouveau.

"Au début nous n'avions aucune piste. A vrai dire avant la mort de Nadine Cardel la semaine passée nous n'en aurions toujours aucune quand au réel lien commun. Les quelques témoins que nous avons nous ont permis de savoir que le tueur se faisait passer pour le fils d'un avocat et nous sommes remonté jusqu'à la firme. Alors nous avons cherché dans le passé de maître Robert et celui de ses associés. Nous n'arrivions à rien jusqu'à la semaine dernière. A la mort de mademoiselle Cardel Maître Robert a reconnu le nom de l'une des victimes dans le testament. Il avait eu accès à la liste tant que nous pensions qu'il connaissait peut-être l'un des hommes. Le testament était soudain notre seul indice. Mais seul l'un des mort était dans le document alors nous avons du fouiller la vie de chaque victime en remontant encore plus loin dans le temps que nous ne l'avions fait à l'origine." Il fit une pause, réalisant en quoi le profil que les enquêteurs avaient fait des victimes l'avait tant gêné.

"En fait... jusqu'à maintenant la théorie était que chacun d'eux était sorti avec Nadine dans les quatre années passées. Ce qui je l'avoue m'a fait douter lorsque j'ai vérifié votre instinct qu'Eline était liée à toute l'histoire. Parce que la plupart des morts avaient rencontré Nadine après la naissance d'Eline."

"Une diversion?" Pensa Blair à haute voix.

"Pardon?" Fit Brass.

"La raison pour laquelle il en a tué autant en si peu de temps... Pour cacher les cibles principales. Si le tueur est vraiment Alte... cet homme qui m'a fait venir ici, son but prioritaire est Eline. Ses cibles devaient donc avoir un lien avec elle plus qu'avec Nadine." Blair s'arrêta de marcher. Leurs pas les avaient emmenés dans un parking proche de l'hôtel. Jim les avait guidés là pour récupérer son véhicule. "Les statistiques faites sur les criminels sont comme une addition. Ce sont les traits commun en plus grands nombres qui sont pris en compte. Les moindres sont mis de côtés. Pour cacher les véritables raisons il devait donner une majorité d'une autre raison. Alors le tueur a assassiné des hommes ayant croisé la route de Nadine sur une large période. Ainsi la police ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il y avait une année plus importante que les autres ni une personne plus importante que Nadine."

"Vous dites une 'année' plus importante?" Demande Jim.

Blair ferma les yeux. Cette théorie qui lui venait aurait pu lui faire douter encore plus de ses liens familiaux avec Eline si son don de Chaman ne lui avait pas déjà montré la vérité.

"L'année de conception d'Eline. Alteus..." Et Blair ne fit cette fois aucune pause sur le nom. "Cherchait le père d'Eline. Plus que cela il cherchait un homme qui serait selon lui à la hauteur de recevoir la garde de la petite fille qu'il semble tant aimer."

Jim Brass regarda Blair avec intérêt, découvrant comme d'autres avant lui le génie que cachait l'apparence du jeune homme.

"Dans ce cas... pourquoi ne pas tuer le père de l'enfant après avoir reçu confirmation par test sanguin. Il n'y aurait eu qu'une cible possible alors. Mais même là... pourquoi chercher le père pour le tuer? Pourquoi ne pas prendre la garde d'Eline sans jamais le contacter si le nom était inconnu jusque là? Pourquoi tuer au lieu de s'occuper d'elle? Et pourquoi ne pas vous tuer vous?" Cette dernière question était un peu brutale mais nécessaire.

"Tout en revient à la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas tué justement."

"Comment ça?"

"Il m'a épargné parce qu'il m'a jugé digne de l'honneur de voir Eline. Et je parle de la voir pas plus. Il peut toujours attendre dans l'ombre de voir si je vais commettre une erreur. Et si j'ai passé une épreuve cela veut dire que les autres pères possibles ne l'ont pas passée."

"Vous aviez dit hier... qu'il y avait une condition au testament..." Réfléchit Brass.

"L'argent ne pouvait être obtenu sans abandonner mes droits sur Eline."

"Alors ils ont acceptés l'argent sans se préoccuper de l'enfant." Finit Jim.

"Oui..." Blair leva des yeux incroyablement vieux sur le détective.

"Je n'ai survécu que parce que je voulais mon enfant par-dessus tout. C'est ce qu'il voulait pour Eline. Peut-être même que dans sa diversion, il utilisait toujours l'épreuve du choix entre l'argent et un enfant possible? Même quand les victimes ne correspondaient pas aux dates de conception d'Eline."

"Il cherche le père parfait. Mais puisque vous avez passé l'épreuve, ne devrait-il pas attendre de voir les tests pour recommencer à tuer? Je veux dire, si vous êtes bien le père les autres hommes ne devraient plus avoir aucune importance. Expliqua Jim.

Blair pensa quelques secondes: "Pas vraiment." Finit-il par dire. "La raison principale est Eline. Mais il peut toujours avoir une seconde raison liée à Nadine. Et au final elle est toute aussi vitale dans le plan que l'est sa fille. Mais..."

"Blair?" Demanda Jim quand le jeune homme cessa de parler pour regarder dans la distance. Blair n'avait commis aucune erreur dans son profil. Il avait même remis en place des éléments qui n'avaient fait aucun sens.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Jim Brass, Blair reprit:

"Il se peut que Nadine ait provoqué la vague de meurtres. Tous ces hommes qu'elle voyait sont morts et pourtant il semble qu'il y en ait encore en réserve. Comme si elle avait été dans un magasin pour essayer un homme par jour." Il n'y avait pas de malice dans ses mots ni de dégoût seulement de l'incompréhension. "Le tueur pourrait avoir été l'un des amants de Nadine. A-t-il découvert qu'elle le trompait avec un autre ou qu'elle n'avait été avec lui que pour une nuit? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas est son attachement pour Eline qui voudrait dire normalement qu'il aurait passé plus qu'une nuit avec Nadine et même qu'il aurait participé à sa vie de tous les jours à s'occuper de Eline. Nadine voulait-elle le quitter pour un autre homme et le priver d'Eline pour toujours? Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi chercher le père parfait et tuer tous ceux qui échouaient son test."

Jim continua pour lui: "Tout tourne autour de Nadine et ses amants. L'un d'eux est le tueur et tous les autres font partis de la raison de sa folie."

"Mais Nadine est la clef." Dit Blair avec certitude.

"Mais en quoi?" Le poussa Jim conscient que le jeune homme était proche de trouver la vérité.

Avec une inspiration soudaine Blair déclara: "La raison pour laquelle elle allait avec autant d'hommes est la raison pour laquelle il les tue. Cela n'a rien avoir avec Nadine arrêtant leur relation ou la découverte d'être trompé. Non. Il y avait une raison pour que Nadine aille avec ces hommes. Et le tueur est tombé au même titre que tous ces hommes sous les coups de cette raison. C'est le fait d'être victime en quelque sorte de Nadine qui l'a poussé à bout. Et pour je ne sais quelle cause, Eline entre dans le schéma." Blair cligna des yeux, une expression d'horreur grandissante s'affichant sur son visage devenu pâle.

"Blair?" S'inquiéta le détective perdant toute envie d'en savoir plus si cela causait tant de peine au jeune homme. Il ne doutait pas qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais il devait l'entendre.

"Eline... Eline est au centre de tout. Nadine sortait avec eux pour faire un enfant. La sélection du plus fort. Elle choisissait ces hommes pour quelque dons qu'ils avaient et attendait de voir si l'un d'eux lui ferait un enfant. Avec le nombre d'amants qu'elle avait elle souffrait probablement d'une forme légère d'infertilité qui rendait la conception difficile. Il était donc normal d'essayer avec autant de géniteurs possibles. Mais la connaissant je sais qu'elle ne risquerait pas les maladies sexuellement transmissible, alors elle devait avoir les moyens de savoir s'ils étaient sains. Cela pourrait aider de trouver comment elle les choisissait. Peut-être y a-t-il toujours une liste disponible? Mais aller avec autant d'hommes..."

Il avait aimé Nadine et ne pouvait réconcilier l'image qu'il avait d'elle avec celle qui se construisait dans cet horrifiant voyage. Etait-elle avec d'autres durant ce temps passé ensemble? Etait-elle avec lui parce qu'elle l'avait choisit pour faire un enfant? L'avait-elle laissé dans l'ombre quant à Eline parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de qui était le père? Voulait-elle du père de l'enfant? Elle qui essayait toujours après Eline d'avoir un autre bébé?

"Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle pour avoir un enfant?" Murmura-t-il n'attendant aucune réponse et en recevant pourtant une.

"Je pense que nous n'aimerons pas plus la réponse à cette question que pour tout ce qui a été résolu aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit bon pour vous Blair de savoir. Alors quand le temps viendra...." Mais il ne put finir.

"Je saurais probablement avant ou au même moment que vous. J'ai ce don d'attirer les ennuis... ainsi que les révélations." Dit Blair avec douceur.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux se tenaient côte à côte devant la voiture de Jim, Blair marcha vers la portière passagère avant et posant sa main sur la poignée, ses yeux bleus perçants le regard de l'autre, il annonça:

"Je veux voir Eline. Je veux voir ma fille."

Et Jim savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de montrer les tests sanguin, quoiqu'il le ferait tout de même, pour que Blair sache cette vérité. Eline était sa fille.


	8. Chapter 8

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Un brin d'inspiration.... sauf qu'Eline n'est toujours pas dans ce chapitre. Elle apparaîtra dans le suivant... Je crois lol.

Au point où j'en suis, je ne sais pas si j'écris pour ne rien dire ou non (ce que je veux dire, est que j'écris beaucoup sur les pensées des gens, et peu d'action pour l'instant). J'ai l'impression de mettre des détails important dans ces chapitres, mais dites moi si je suis trop lente sur l'action? Ou si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose?

Bonne lecture.

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 8:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Jim Brass ne faisait pas facilement confiance. Ses collègues avaient su gagner leur place à ses côtés avec du temps et une rare ténacité. Et même ainsi, leur nombre était réduit à un strict minimum.... et à une équipe bien particulière. Ses amis les plus précieux étaient tous membres du même département. Les CSI de Las-Vegas avaient lentement mais sûrement entré le cercle limité du détective.

Il était surprenant que Jim soit plus lié à cette équipe qu'à ses partenaires inspecteurs. Mais pas si étonnant en même temps, puisque chaque groupe CSI était assigné un policier particulier, et encouragé à créer des liens solides afin de mieux résoudre les enquêtes. La véritable surprise était ce rare accomplissement d'avoir fondé une famille entre personnes si diverses, et de l'avoir faite passée avant ces autres coéquipiers qui formaient une autre branche de sa famille.

Mais à choisir entre les policiers de son département, et les CSI.... le coeur de Jim avait déjà décidé. Surtout avec son passé dans les forces de l'ordre. Lui qui avait eu à faire à des flic ripoux dans son ancien poste de police. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de soutenir ses nouveaux équipiers, mais avait créé une barrière invisible entre eux.

Pourtant, ces derniers jours avaient apportés leur lot de surprenants évènements. Et avec eux... un lien que l'inspecteur sentait grandir à chaque rencontre. Jim ne comprenait pas comment il en était venu à admirer un jeune hippy aussi vite. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparence peu flatteuse du jeune homme mais tout à voir avec la venue d'un inconnu qui était entré dans sa vie en quelques heures.... là où ses amis, sa famille, avaient du affronter des mois de suspicions et de doutes.

Jim Brass ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui. Du moins normalement. Mais voilà qu'un jeune homme d'environ trente an, ayant l'air d'un suspect dans une affaire de drogue, était venu... et avait vaincu toutes ses barrières.

L'intelligence brute, la sagesse profonde, du regard bleu de Blair Sandburg, avait accroché son coeur comme nul autre avant lui. Jim ressentait envers lui le même besoin de protéger qu'il avait pour sa fille. Quoique les deux cas n'étaient pas comparables étant donné sa relation désastreuse avec son propre enfant.

Blair Sandburg, Jim devait l'avouer, était l'un de ces êtres exceptionnels que l'on ne rencontre que rarement. Sa force d'âme surpassant toutes limites que son corps pouvait avoir. Dépassant toutes limites mises sur son chemin par lui-même ou par d'autres.

Le fait que le jeune homme ait éclairé l'affaire sur laquelle Jim enquêtait, n'était qu'une chance de découvrir un peu plus cette énigme humaine. Blair était un génie timide: ne cherchant jamais à se mettre en avant pour ses accomplissements. Il apportait un grand savoir à son entourage, mais reculait dans l'ombre une fois fini. Et cela, Jim l'avait compris non seulement après avoir été témoin d'une telle action, mais aussi après avoir discrètement consulté le dossier des affaires criminelles de la ville de Cascade.

Jim avait commencé par les dossiers accessibles à tous les commissariats... et n'avait même pas eu à cherche plus en détail les noms des personnes que Blair avait assisté parmi la police. Le nom du jeune homme se répétait sans cesse comme un simple 'étudiant faisant des recherches sur la police'... mais chaque enquête dans laquelle il avait suivi des inspecteurs, avait été résolue. Aucune n'était restée sans solution.

Et si Blair n'était que discrètement cité, Jim Brass savait que cela était en grande part à cause de son autorisation à la date dépassée de suivre l'inspecteur Jim Ellison.

Cette découverte du nom de celui que Blair avait accompagné depuis des années, lui avait fait comprendre la réaction de Blair lorsqu'il s'était présenté à lui dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le mystère qu'était Blair ne s'était pas éclairci le moins du monde pour Brass. Comment le jeune homme était-il resté aussi longtemps à travailler avec Ellison sans que personne ne proteste son manque d'autorisation? Pourquoi Ellison l'avait-il gardé à ses côtés alors qu'il avait la réputation de respecter les règles autant qu'il pouvait? Trop de choses étranges étaient ressorties des recherches de Brass. Pourtant....

Pourtant il éprouvait une totale confiance pour Blair. Chose qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Sa propre fille avait perdu cette confiance par ses actions... Et voilà qu'arrivait Blair... et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Quelque chose attirait Brass. Cela n'aidait pas qu'il ait le sentiment de connaître le garçon... le visage jeune et ouvert de Blair lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas qui.

La plus important était qu'il se sentait lié au plus jeune homme, et qu'il était à présent dans sa voiture, après une intéressante conversation avec Blair. Et en route pour l'hôpital dans lequel attendaient diverses personnes.

"Et si Eline n'était pas à vous Blair?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Brass. Même s'il savait déjà qu'elle l'était.

"Je demanderai quand même sa garde." Lui parvint la réponse immédiate. Même si Blair avait eu confirmation à travers son don de chaman... il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu laisser l'enfant être abandonnée à une agence d'adoption. "Je l'aurai adoptée."

"Alors c'est une bonne chose que le test ADN soit positif." Annonçât Brass.

Une profonde inspiration venue du siège passager révéla le soulagement du plus jeune.

Blair n'avait pas douté qu'Eline était sa fille. Mais la moindre erreur lors des tests aurait pu sérieusement retarder leur réunion. Et s'il avait eu à affronter l'une de ces assistantes sociales qui le méprisait à vue... il y avait eu une grande possibilité qu'elle aurait fait de sa vie un enfer, et aurait tout fait pour séparer Eline de Blair.

Avec les tests ADN, Blair savait que son nouvel avocat pourrait faire des miracles.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Chacun ayant trop de choses en tête. Brass qui essayait de mettre à jour tout ce qu'il savait, et avait appris ce matin même, de son enquête. Blair qui essayait toujours de mettre sa vie en ordre pour accueillir une petite fille.

Puis.... alors qu'ils venaient de se garer dans le parking de l'hôpital.

"Agent Brass..."

"Jim." L'interrompit Brass.

"Jim... Je sais qu'Eline va bien. Sinon Alteus m'aurait dit qu'elle avait été blessée. Ou vous me l'auriez appris vous-même. Mais... pourquoi est-elle gardée dans un hôpital?"

"Oh." Brass avait totalement oublié ce détail. "Elle avait un rhume quand tout a commencé. Et pour des raisons de sécurité, il a été décidé de sécuriser une chambre privée. Comme ça elle était soignée, et entre les mains de ses nouveaux anges gardiens. De plus, le responsable CSI est ami avec l'un des médecins de cette clinique. C'était beaucoup plus simple. D'autant plus avec le nombre de victimes qui ne cesse d'augmenter."

"Ah, d'accord. Et son rhume va mieux?"

"Blair?" Demanda Brass, une main posée sur le bras tremblant du plus jeune.

Blair était en train de retarder leur sortie du véhicule. Brass pouvait reconnaître une tentative de diversion quand il en voyait une.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration: "Est-ce qu'elle va m'aimer? Me vouloir? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir la prendre avec moi alors que je suis toujours en danger? Est-ce que je serai un bon père?"

Brass resserra sa prise sur l'autre homme.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un bon père? Quelqu'un qui a un enfant? Quelqu'un qui aime cet enfant? Ou tout simplement celui qui berce, soigne, prend soin d'un enfant, qu'il soit le sien ou non? Blair, elle vous est déjà précieuse. Avant même de l'avoir rencontrée, et malgré les ennuis passés depuis que vous savez qu'elle existe. Pour le reste... vous ne saurez son avis, qu'une fois qu'elle aura décidé. Et pour ça, vous devez aller la voir."

Blair sourit à ce Jim qui lui rappelait tant son meilleur ami.

"Et pour ce qui est du danger actuel. Sa chambre ici nous a été offerte pour une durée illimitée. Eline a fait craquer le responsable de l'hôpital en quelque seconde." S'amusa Brass.

Les deux hommes sortirent enfin de la voiture. Leurs pas mesurés les menant non à l'entrée, mais à une porte réservée au personnel soignant. Tout pour qu'on les remarque le moins possible. Avec la médiatisation de l'affaire, Jim était souvent poursuivit par les journalistes en quêtes de réponses. Lui et les autres inspecteurs et CSI.

S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, Brass se tourna vers sa jeune charge:

"Avant d'aller plus loin.... je voulais vous expliquer que votre avocat a déjà organisé une rencontre avec les services sociaux. Ils attendent dans le bureau du directeur. Nous pensions que plus vite ce serait réglé, mieux ce serait pour Eline et vous."

"Surtout si tout est décidé avant que je la rencontre..." Coupa Blair.

"Oui. Comme ça, vous pourrez lui dire immédiatement que vous êtes son père, sans crainte de vous la voir retirée par une agence du gouvernement ou autre. Si la décision est prise avant, elle sera à vous et vous pourrez décider de tout la concernant."

"Elle pourra quand même rester dans cette chambre si j'obtiens sa garde?"

"Sans aucun problème. Sa sécurité passe avant tout. Même le maire serait prêt à payer l'hôpital si on en venait là. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on ait pu garder son existence secrète. Aucun journaliste ne sait qu'un enfant est impliqué dans l'affaire."

"Mais combien de temps allez-vous pouvoir garder ce secret?"

"Aussi longtemps que nous pourrons."

La discussion s'arrêta parce qu'ils venaient d'atteindre la pièce dans laquelle se jouerait l'avenir d'une petite fille. Mais avant d'entrer, Blair avait une question.

"Eline a trois ans? Mais j'ai rencontré Dina il y a cinq ans. Si on compte les neufs mois de grossesse. Plus le mois que j'ai passé avec elle, parce qu'il est possible qu'elle soit tombée enceinte vers la fin... cela fait dix mois. Eline ne devrait-elle pas avoir quatre ans?"

Brass se tourna brusquement vers lui. Même avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il aurait du voir ce détail.

Voyant son regard surpris et comprenant ce qu'il pensait, Blair reprit:

"Quand Alteus m'a annoncé que j'avais un enfant... je n'ai pas fait attention à l'âge qu'il annonçait. Mais maintenant... Si Eline a trois ans, et que le test est cependant positif sur sa parenté. Cela veut dire que Dina l'a eu au moins un an après notre rencontre."

Brass ferma les yeux:

"Il y a des moyens de conserver..."

"Le sperme du donneur." Finit Blair pour lui. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux perdus. "Dina avait tout prévu. Mais si elle voyait autant d'hommes? Pourquoi avoir gardé... quelque chose de moi... pour faire un enfant plus tard? Et suis-je le seul à qui elle ait fait ça?"

Sur ce, Blair ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau. Brass entra avec lui, puisqu'il avait décidé de soutenir la demande de Blair auprès des services sociaux.

Mais dans son esprit, des milliers de questions se bousculaient. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas prêté suffisamment d'attention à la vie de la seule femme victime de leur tueur. Mais au moins Jim était rassuré par la présence de Blair. Car le jeune homme avait tendance à le remettre sur la bonne piste. Et après tout ce temps à suivre les preuves qu'avait laissé le tueur....

Après tout ce temps à suivre la voie que le meurtrier avait créé pour eux...

Il était temps de trouver le bon chemin.

Brass vint s'assoir aux côtés de Blair et son avocat. Maître Robert les avait précédé pour finaliser les papiers de garde. Il ne restait plus normalement que l'entretien à passer et Blair connaîtrait immédiatement la décision de l'assistant social.

Déjà, Brass pouvait voir qu'ils étaient bien tombés. L'homme leur faisant face avait environ le même âge que l'avocat. Et semblait avoir déjà eu à faire à lui. A vrai dire, maître Robert était des plus détendu et avait un sourire en coin face ou regard douteux de l'homme. Comme s'il attendait que l'assistant découvre par lui-même une vérité qu'il lui avait confié peu auparavant.

Brass était certain que Robert avait du parler à l'autre de toutes les qualités de son client, et lui avait dit de ne pas se fier à son apparence.

A l'entrée de Blair, l'assistant avait commencé à douter les mots de l'avocat à qui il semblait accorder la confiance d'un vieil ami.

Blair lui, s'était installé dignement sur sa chaise et s'était présenté d'une voix douce et posée. Après quelques secondes d'une observation mesurée, l'assistant commença à poser ses questions.

'Blair n'avait-il pas peur de ne pas avoir les moyens de prendre en charge un enfant?' Non, il aurait toute l'aide possible et imaginable. Et il donna les noms de personnes qui avaient déjà proposé de l'aider à plus d'une reprise pour ses frais médicaux principalement, dont il ne doutait pas la présence à ses côtés pour cette nouvelle aventure.

De plus, Blair avoua que l'un des professeur de son université avait sans doute lancé une procédure à l'encontre de la directrice. Et qu'il en bénéficierai assez pour subvenir aux besoins d'Eline pour l'année à venir. L'assistant pris le nom du professeur... et failli s'étouffer en le reconnaissant. A vrai dire, Brass aussi avait avalé de travers en entendant le nom. Qui dans les métiers de la justice et de l'ordre, n'avait pas entendu parler de cette personne? Hors, si Jack Kelso intervenait contre quelqu'un, il n'y avait aucun doute du résultat. Blair aurait les moyens nécessaires pour Eline.

'Qu'en était-il de ses blessures des dernières années?' Son dossier médical était quelque peu effrayant. Surtout avec la pneumonie qui avait suivi sa 'mort' à la fontaine de l'université... car Blair avait été déclaré mort pour quelques minutes et cela avait été noté.

Heureusement Brass était tombé sur cette information lors de son enquête sur Blair. Sans quoi ses yeux auraient été aussi grands ouverts que la première fois qu'il avait lu tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le désastre de la fontaine.

Blair du expliquer comment il avait été blessé.

'Pourquoi continuait-il de travailler avec la police de Cascade malgré tout?' D'après Blair, ce qui avait commencé comme un moyen de réunir des données pour sa dissertation, était devenu une passion au même niveau qu'elle l'était pour les policiers de Cascade. Il était déterminé à aider autant qu'il pouvait à protéger sa ville. Cependant, il avez pris en compte Eline, et avait choisit de réduire les risques encourus. Quoiqu'il ne saurait qu'après sa dissertation ce qu'il adviendrait de ses idées d'avenir. Et même s'il était accepté comme consultant de la police, il y aurait toujours des risques.

Ce fut Brass qui expliqua qu'alors Blair serait comme tout policiers avec une famille. Tout aussi protéger qu'eux. Même plus étant donné les liens que le jeune homme avait créé avec les agents de l'ordre de sa ville.

Et bien que cette voie était pour l'instant pleine d'incertitude, l'assistant social pris leurs déclarations en compte. Tous les métiers étaient à risque. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait juger la capacité d'un policier à obtenir la garde d'un enfant. Donc, il traiterait ce dossier de la même façon.

Il y eut bien d'autres questions. Bien d'autres noms donnés pour vérifier des bonnes intentions de Blair. Pourtant, une seule personne fut appelée, et directement en présence de Sandburg.

S'il y avait une personne que l'assistant pouvait sans aucun doute consulter pour prendre une décision immédiate, c'était ce Jack Kelso qui faisait trembler le monde politique depuis des années.

Jack, qui avait toujours avec lui un portable spécial pour les urgences, du quitter sa salle de classe pour répondre à cet appel. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il se porte caution de Blair. Dés que l'assistant c'était présenté... Jack avait prêté serment, sur la constitution elle-même, que Blair méritait plus que tout d'être père.

Comment voulez-vous répondre à ça?

Brass était juste surpris, le téléphone étant sur haut-parleur, du ton joyeux de celui qui était considéré l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du pays. Encore plus surpris de voir Blair secouer la tête avec exaspération en marmonnant au sujet de la création d'un monstre qui s'amusait beaucoup trop... et d'une certaine femme qui vivait sûrement un enfer en ce moment.

Heureusement, l'assistant était trop occupé au téléphone pour entendre ces remarques. Mais Maître Robert semblait amusé.

Presque une heure après leur entrée, l'assistant social se tournait à nouveau vers eux, signait les papiers devant lui et les glissait vers Blair pour qu'il en face autant.

Blair signa sans hésitation, serra la main de l'homme et s'empressa de quitter la pièce aux ordres de son avocat qui règlerait tout autre détails à sa place. Après tout, Blair avait une petite fille à rencontrer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sain et sauf hors de la pièce, que Blair s'effondra littéralement contre le mur le plus proche. Il tremblait légèrement et du utiliser l'inhalateur qui ne le quittait plus. Mais il y avait une joie pure dans ses yeux, qui balayait toute peur que Brass avait sur son état.

Blair Sandburg était père. Il était temps pour lui d'accueillir Eline dans sa vie.

* * *

**P.S: Un jour, promis, je reviendrai sur toutes les erreurs que j'ai vus depuis le premier chapitre (j'ai tout relu)... et j'espacerai les paragraphes plus clairement dans les premiers qui en auraient bien besoin... Un jour ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 Eline

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** D'accord... la rencontre m'est enfin venue. C'était si soudain que je me suis mise à écrire sur le champ. Même pas une minute après avoir posté l'autre chapitre.

Soyez heureux: Voici Eline ^^

Bonne lecture.

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 9: Eline  
**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair ne pouvait contenir ses mains tremblantes, ni marcher avec plus de confiance qu'il n'avait en ce moment. Il fallait comprendre que toute sa vie avait tournée autour d'une unique pierre de fondation. Blair n'avait pas de père.

Naomi avait certainement pensé à tout ce qui concernait la vie de son fils. Y compris comment elle détournerait le garçon d'obtenir des réponses sur ce sujet.... et même comment l'empêcher de poser plus de questions. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte l'importance pour un enfant, d'avoir tout ce que les autres enfants ont.

Un enfant est une chose curieuse. Du moment où il commence à voir le monde autour de lui, il cherche à l'imiter. Il reproduit ce qu'il voit. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend à marcher et à parler. Quand un regarder autour de lui pour ce même homme avec lequel il agira pareil. Mais comment peut-il le faire quand les hommes de son entourage, entrent et sortent de sa vie sans jamais s'arrêter?

Blair voyait les enfants avec leurs pères. Et même dans leur petite communauté voyageuse... les autres enfants avaient le plus souvent deux parents. Du moins ces enfants qui restaient plus longtemps à un endroit précis.

Les nombreuses mères célibataires, comme Naomi, bougeaient sans cesse. Et cela laissait peu d'occasion pour Blair de faire connaissance avec leurs enfants.

Le plus dur étant que Blair avait toujours été un petit génie, et grandement rejeté par les autres de son âge. C'est de cette difficulté, qu'était né son désir de comprendre l'humanité. Peut-être que s'il comprenait mieux, il pourrait s'adapter?

Blair avait de ce fait essayait de comprendre... Mais pour ce faire il devait vivre l'expérience qui restait pour lui un mystère. Il pouvait certes observer les gens autour de lui. Mais il ne pouvait comprendre les jeux des enfants, que s'il jouait avec eux. Car il faut être plusieurs pour mieux saisir les règles d'un jeu particulier.

Ayant compris qu'il devait vivre certaines choses au lieu de regarder, il avait essayé de trouver un homme vers qui se tourner et qu'il pourrait considérer comme un père.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative attira l'attention de sa mère. Ils quittèrent l'homme dans l'heure. Blair se rappèlerait toujours le regard triste et rempli de questions de cette unique personne. Comme il se souviendrait aussi de la générosité et de la douceur de cet individu. Ils étaient restés avec lui presque un mois.

Blair s'était souvent demandé si sa mère les avait séparés parce que Blair ne méritait pas d'être aimé par un père. Après tout, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'en avait pas un pour commencer. Blair ne devait pas avoir de père.

Il y avait un grand doute dans son esprit. Que s'il n'avait pas était là, sa mère serait resté avec l'homme et aurait été heureuse. Peut-être Blair était-il en trop? Et jour après jour, année après année, cette idée était confirmée par Naomi. Surtout lorsqu'elle le laissait seul chez des amis pour pouvoir partir en retraite spirituelle.

Jamais Blair n'avait eu de père. Comment pouvait-il en devenir un?

Une main se posa sur le dos de Blair, le poussant légèrement vers la porte fermée. Les deux policiers qui avaient regardé avec suspicion le jeune homme s'approcher d'eux, ne s'étaient retenus de sortir leurs armes qu'en voyant l'inspecteur Brass à ses côtés. Voir le détective agir avec autant de douceur envers cet inconnu, les laissa perplexe. Et les fit reculer.

Blair ouvrit la porte avec hésitation. Il l'entrouvrit et, plaçant un pied devant l'autre, convainquit son corps d'avancer.

La chambre était luxueuse, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour une clinique privée. Elle était aussi lumineuse. Une grande double fenêtre s'ouvrant sur les jardins à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Elle était aussi pleine de vie: sans doute en grande part pour la quantité de peluches et ballons multicolores qui la décoraient.

Et bien que les yeux du jeune homme se soit un instant attardé sur le décor. Ses pas l'avaient directement menés vers un lit solitaire. Le meuble, et son unique habitant, semblaient minuscules dans l'immense pièce.

Blair sourit. Malgré les nounours roses, les couvertures roses.... toutes choses qu'une fillette aimait voir et avoir. Encore plus avec les séries de coeurs et autres additions les recouvrant. Malgré tout cela, Eline tenait entre ses petits bras, un large loup gris bien trop grand pour elle. Elle se servait de lui comme d'un oreiller, la tête posée là où se serait trouvé un coeur si la peluche en avait un.

L'étrange ressemblance entre ce loup et celui qui était le guide spirituel de Blair, était accentuée par les deux perles bleues qui lui servaient d'yeux.

Blair s'avança, attiré par ce lien qui s'était renforcé depuis qu'il était entré dans le bâtiment médical.

Et son sourire s'agrandit.

Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir brillant, comme ceux de Dina l'avaient été. Mais au lieu d'être raide comme elle, ils étaient terriblement bouclés comme ceux de Blair.

Son visage en forme de coeur était fin et sa peau légèrement dorée. Elle était belle sa petite fée. Avec ses deux mains essayant en vain d'entourer la peluche géante. Les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle était belle sa fille.

Un murmure sortit de l'enfant. Presque un ronronnement. Peu après la petite tête se frottait contre le pelage gris de son gardien. Et de petits yeux endormis se révélaient à Blair.

Tout d'abord, le souffle coupé, il regarda le bleu des océans de paradis se fixer sur le loup. Puis, lorsque les deux perles se levèrent sur lui, paupières clignotantes de sommeil, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du lit et posa ses mains contre le rail de sécurité.

Et là... dans cette seconde d'éternité.... alors que l'image d'un louveteau noir se superposait à celle de la fillette... un loup gris gigantesque avait pris la place de Blair aux yeux de la fillette.

Avant que Jim Brass, qui était entré lui aussi, ait eut le temps de régir, une tornade d'énergie s'abattit sur Blair.

o

o

o

Eline avait dormi longtemps, et souvent. Elle était tout le temps fatiguée. Mais moins qu'au début, quand elle avait eu si chaud et qu'elle ne pouvait rien avaler. Elle était toujours seule, et même maman ne venait plus. Malgré sa tristesse de ne pas voir maman, Eline était heureuse de ne plus voir non plus les grands hommes qui venaient tout le temps. Le dernier lui avait fait très peur.

Maintenant, il y avait souvent les 'gentils' comme elle les appelait. Les gentils étaient gentils... forcément. Plus que ça, les gentils l'avait sortie de la maison quand elle était malade, et le chef des gentils l'avait emmenée dans cette grande chambre.

Les gentils venaient la voir souvent.

Mais maman, elle, n'était plus là. Eline avait entendu un grand dire depuis l'autre côté de la porte, que maman ne viendrait plus. Eline était triste.

Elle resta triste longtemps. Jusqu'au grand loup. Il était venu en rêve. Au début il ne la voyait pas. Mais Eline se sentait rassurée quand il était là. Elle savait ce qu'était un rêve, parce que la dame infirmière lui avait expliqué quand elle lui avait raconté son loup.

Le loup venait tous les soirs depuis que maman n'était plus là. Et tous les soirs il marchait de long en large tout autour d'elle, reniflant, avant de s'assoir dans un coin et de grogner quand un bruit venait de la forêt où ils étaient.

Eline savait que loup chassait les méchants.

Quel n'avait été son bonheur de recevoir un grand loup gris, cadeau de la dame infirmière! Depuis elle ne le quittait plus. Elle l'appelait petit loup. Petit loup la gardait en attendant que grand loup vienne.

Grand loup était le loup rêve.

Et puis... pour la première fois... Eline avait ouvert les yeux... et loup rêve était là. En grand, en vrai, juste à côté d'elle.

Alors Eline fit ce qu'elle avait rêvait de faire depuis qu'elle connaissait le loup. Elle avait sauté en l'air pour s'accrocher à lui. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas sauter sur un lit... grand loup comprendrait que c'était important. Juste pour cette fois.

C'est ainsi qu'Eline avait surgit du lit et était passée directement au-dessus de la barrière du dit lit... droit dans les bras qui s'ouvrirent à temps pour l'attraper.

La petite fille posa sa tête contre grand loup... et oui! Là! Il y avait le boum boum d'un vrai coeur. Comme quand la dame infirmière lui avait fait écouter son coeur avec le stétos... stéthoscope... Son premier grand mot. Un jour, elle serait infirmière aussi... ou docteur? Il avait aussi un stéto.

Eline voulait écouter des coeurs pour toujours. C'était le plus beau son au monde.

Mais ce coeur là... ce coeur là était pour elle.

Eline poussa de ses bras contre le corps de grand loup. Et pencha la tête pour mieux le regarder. Grand loup avaient deux grands yeux bleus. Profonds et pleins de lumière. Doux aussi. Rieurs, plus que ceux de maman l'avaient jamais été.

Et grand loup avait de longues boucles comme celles d'Eline. Mais pas de la même couleur. Eline sourit: grand loup avait pris un corps d'homme pour elle. Elle avait trouvé son papa. Elle l'avait attendu longtemps. La seconde où elle l'avait vu en rêve, elle l'avait choisi. Grand loup était mieux que tous les papas du monde. Donc il était son papa à elle.

Eline était heureuse.

o

o

o

Ce qu'Eline ne savait pas, était que cette lumière qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Blair, était le pouvoir et l'amour comme seul un chaman peut les voir.

Parce que comme Blair, elle avait le don.

Blair de son côté, regardait sa fille avec étonnement, joie, amour, tendresse, humour. Humour parce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de paradis, la réflexion du louveteau noir. Et l'animal sautait dans l'air comme une petite boule d'énergie, parfait miroir de l'âme de la petite fille en cet instant.

Le coeur de Blair s'arrêta au premier mot de sa fille:

"Papa". Suivit du petit corps se courbant tout contre lui, la tête posée contre son coeur. Exactement comme Eline s'était trouvée à son entrée. Sauf qu'elle avait échangé sa peluche loup contre Blair.

Alors le coeur de Blair repris ses battements. Et il ne trouva pas étrange la nouvelle chaleur qui l'avait envahi. C'était Eline qui avait pris sa place dans sa vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**La marque des pères**

**Note Auteur:** Je suis fatiguée, et ma tête tourne tout le temps à cause d'ennuis de santé. Écrire est devenu impossible.. lire est devenu pire. Pourtant, en venant lire vos revues pour m'encourager un peu... j'ai trouvé cette revue qui me demandait de ne surtout pas abandonner cette histoire (oui je parle de toi **adelinessy**). Et je voulais tellement vous rassurer que 'non je n'ai pas abandonné'. Alors j'ai tenté d'écrire un chapitre. Je ne sais pas si j'étais très cohérente, et je ne peux qu'espérer avoir été claire. Il sera peut-être trop court... qui sait, je n'en suis qu'à 2 pages au moment où j'écris cette note.

Les premières fanfiction que j'ai lu étaient sur cette série TV. Elle m'est devenue très précieuse au fil des années, pour les trésors que l'on peut trouver sur internet. Tellement d'extraordinaires aventures ont été crées pour cette série. Malheureusement la majorité se trouve écrit en anglais. Heureusement je peux le lire ^^

Je n'abandonne pas la marque des pères. Mais oui, j'écris moins souvent que d'autres histoires. Parce que c'est ainsi que coule le flot pour cette fanfiction.

**Bonne lecture.**

P.S: mes yeux sont fatigués. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire. Excusez mes erreurs. J'espère qu'elles ne vous empêche pas de prendre du plaisir à lire.

Re P.S: Je vous aime tous très forts (je me sens un rien émotionnelle après avoir écris ce chapitre...) **Et je vous dédie ce chapitre-ci**. Parce que pour une fois j'ai écris dans cette fanfiction pour vous faire plaisir à vous, plus que pour moi-même.

**Important:**

**Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.**

**Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**

o

o

o

**Chap. 10:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

.

Blair berçait sa petite fée depuis des heures. Il l'avait gardée, serrée contre son coeur. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas voulu relâcher son emprise sur lui, ni son attentive écoute du coeur battant sous sa petite oreille.

Précieux... Blair se sentait précieux, aussi étrange le sentiment soit-il. Il savait que la vague impression venait des émotions de sa fille. Ils étaient liés par une magie extraordinaire, et par elle ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient aux yeux de l'autre. Le chaman, et sa jeune apprentie en attendant qu'elle devienne adulte et reçoive le don entièrement, étaient précieux l'un à l'autre. Un rare trésor qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais lâcher.

Alors Blair s'était assis dans l'unique et confortable fauteuil de la chambre. Laissant une petite fée se reposer contre son coeur.

Le monde autour d'eux s'était effacé. Seul leur lien habitait leur présent.

Il n'était donc pas surprenant que Blair ait tout oublié de l'homme qui l'avait accompagné en ces lieux. Du détective qui à ce moment même se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Debout et relaxé contre le chambranle. Ressemblant étrangement à un gardien silencieux. Un protecteur bienvenu.

L'inspecteur Brass était resté ahuri au début, par la reconnaissance entre ces deux êtres qui ne se connaissaient pas avant ce jour. Comment l'enfant avait-elle reconnu son père pour ce qu'il était? Il n'y avait aucun doute que sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qui son père était. Eline l'avait confirmé au psychologue à qui elle avait parlé. Pourtant... elle s'était jetée dans les bras de cet homme comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Brass avait été le témoin de nombreuses choses, étranges, tristes, douloureuses, horrifiantes, heureuses. Pourtant, cet instinct que l'enfant avait affiché dans ce seul premier geste... cela dépassait tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il y avait ici quelque chose à l'oeuvre. Et s'il avait jamais douté qu'un pouvoir mystérieux, qu'il soit un dieu ou un esprit, guide ce monde, il commençait à voir qu'il existait bel et bien. C'était tout autour de ces deux êtres qui avaient tout oublié de sa présence. Il y avait... une force en eux.

Apaisé de voir la petite fille retrouver de sa joie, Brass avait posé son épaule contre le cadre de la porte qui était restée ouverte. Il était la seule protection contre les regards des curieux qui passaient dans le couloir. Les infirmières surtout, voulant s'assurer que leur patiente préférée était entre de bonnes mains maintenant que son père avait été découvert. Et les policiers en uniforme qui stationnaient devant la chambre... et qui avaient suivis les évènements avec beaucoup d'attention.

Le détective comprenait. Au premier regard, Blair Sandburg était jugé et mal catalogué. Et cette façade les avait quelque peu fait douter de l'individu qui s'était avancé vers eux, malgré la présence de Brass à ses côtés.

Ce n'était justement qu'une façade qui cachait un rare et précieux trésor. Une lumière que peu avaient le droit de recevoir dans leurs coeurs, offerte par cet être surprenant. L'exacte même lumière que la jeune Eline avait en elle. Ces deux personnes étaient réellement père et fille. Et leur connection était étonnante par sa force et sa pureté.

Jim Brass pouvait bien attendre où il se tenait des heures durant, il ne se lasserait pas de les voir réchauffer leurs coeurs l'un près de l'autre. Et puisque ce que Blair l'avait aidé à comprendre de l'affaire était sûr de le mettre enfin sur la bonne voie, il avait un peu plus de temps devant lui. Et enfin un moment de repos dans l'infernal enfer qui s'était abattu sur la ville. Ce tueur en série tenait la population dans un constant état de stress, à se demander qui serait la prochaine victime, et pourquoi...

Brass lui-même apercevait à peine maintenant les raisons du meurtrier. Ou plutôt le point de concentration de ces raisons. Et ce point se tenait devant lui, assoupie contre le coeur d'un père qu'elle venait de rencontrer. D'une manière ou d'une autre tout commençait avec Eline, et tout se terminerait avec elle. Il espérait pouvoir la protéger du pire de ce qui arriverait. Mais elle et son père étaient au coeur du danger et il n'en savait pas assez pour leur éviter d'être blessés.

Le plus dur... n'était plus d'être un père mais de laisser son enfant seule, loin de lui. Blair avait réveillé Eline doucement. Ils avaient mangés ensemble. Enfin... Blair avait mangé quelques petits bouts de ci de là, pour l'encourager elle à avaler son repas. Le tout en répondant aux multiples questions que sa fée avait sur le monde des loups. Et Blair avait de nombreuses réponses pour elle. Son éducation n'avait été qu'une base sur la société animale jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve avoir un loup comme guide spirituel. A ce moment précis il s'était mis à faire recherche après recherche sur ce qui était le symbole de son âme.

Pendant que sa fille écoutait avec cette même passion qu'il avait pour la vie, et pendant que les mots se bousculaient en un long récit accentué par des mains dansantes. Et bien pendant ce temps, deux infirmières ahuries qui n'étaient venues que pour servir le repas et prendre la température de Eline, s'étaient mises à observer les ressemblances de plus en plus apparentes entre père et fille.

Quand Blair levait les bras haut vers le ciel, doigts étendus comme pour caresser la lune de son histoire, Eline levait ses petits bras, paumes collées l'une à l'autre comme pour former l'arrondi de la lune.

Quand Blair imitait l'appel du loup entre ses deux mains servant d'amplificateur, Eline le copiait avec grande réussite.

Quand Blair laissait ses mains glisser passant d'un loup à l'autre alors qu'il nommait leur place dans le clan, Eline faisait des vagues avec les siennes pour représenter l'air soufflant dans leurs fourrures.

Leurs mains vibraient d'images. Leurs rires vibraient de vie. Leurs yeux vibraient de joie et d'amour. Ils étaient exactement pareil l'un à l'autre.

Et les infirmières, en plus de la regarder, avaient été prises dans le récit. Forcées par Eline à rester aussi. Parce que la fillette les aimait tant qu'elle voulait partager avec elles ce moment.

Cependant. Passé les heures d'un sommeil réparateur, l'oreille posée sur le torse de son père. Passé le repas de midi, une après-midi de détente, et enfant le repas du soir. Ayant vu partir le gentil inspecteur Brass avant midi et ayant pour elle seule son grand loup le reste de la journée. Eline n'avait pas vu arriver l'instant du départ. Si la décision n'avait tenu qu'à elle... mais la clinique, aussi privée soit-elle, avait justement un règlement qui limitait les visites au jour, afin de permettre aux patients de se reposer la nuit sans aucun stress qui arrivent même des familles les plus aimantes.

Papa loup devait quitter Eline. Et la nuit semblait soudainement une éternité à l'enfant.

Blair se pencha au-dessus du lit, remontant les couvertures sur le minuscule être qui avait capturé son coeur. La nuit n'était plus loin d'arriver et déjà quelques étoiles brillaient dans le ciel encore bleu.

"Tu vois ces étoiles mon coeur?"

"hmmm." acquiesça Eline.

"Depuis des temps lointain, les hommes font des cartes du ciel. Parce que certaines étoiles peuvent guider ceux qui sont perdus. Ce qui est important, c'est que dans leurs dessins, les hommes relient certaines étoiles entre elles avec des traits, afin de former d'autres formes. Il y a des étoiles qui dansent dans le corps d'un ours." Racontait-il en traçant un dessin invisible dans l'air avec ses doigts. Puis il rugit comme un ours, faisant éclater de rire sa fille. "D'autres étoiles valsent dans le corps d'un oiseau. Mais il y en a qui ont choisit un corps particuliers." il se pencha un peu plus.

Eline écoutait avec intérêt. Est-ce que les étoiles avaient un loups elles aussi?

"Un loup." Souffla papa loup.

"ohhhhhh." Enchantement clair dans la petite voix.

"Ces étoiles ne sont pas très brillantes. Et la forme du loup est vague. Il n'attire guère l'attention, et se fond presque avec une forme juste à côté de la sienne. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il fait ça?"

"Non." Murmura l'enfant étonnée.

"Je pense qu'il supporte cette seconde forme, comme un ami aiderait un autre ami. Et fidèle comme il est, il ne pense pas être aussi important que cette personne à laquelle il s'attache et sur laquelle il veille. Il reste dans l'ombre, parce que c'est la sa place. Dans l'ombre il peut veiller, et le moment venu s'élancer pour sauver son ami. Personne ne le voit surgir." Blair dont une main avait disparu sur le côté, remmena l'appendice en une illusion d'un long bond en avant. "L'ombre est une ami du loup, elle l'a tenu caché."

L'ombre, que Eline associait avec la nuit et le noir, n'était donc pas si méchante?

"Toi et moi nous sommes des loups aussi. L'ombre nous cache. Elle est une amie. Et nous sommes un peu comme toutes ces étoiles qui forment un loup dans le ciel. Nous brillons doucement, en secret, et comme elles nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par un trait qu'une main pourrait dessiner."

"Nous sommes un grand loup?" Demanda Eline.

"A nous deux, nous formons pars d'un grand loup. Aussi loin que nos étoiles soient, nous sommes liés en un grand loup. Cachés dans l'ombre pour veiller sur nos amis. Et aussi l'un sur l'autre." Blair posa une main contre son propre coeur. "La ligne entre nous est liée là. D'aussi loin que tu sois de moi, tu touche mon coeur."

Eline posa sa propre main sur son propre petit coeur.

"Toi tu es là." Répondit-elle.

"Toujours." Lui murmura Blair.

Ayant regagné courage. Se sentant moins seule. Eline renifla sa tristesse et sourit. Elle serra sa main contre son coeur, tandis que son autre main empoignait la peluche du loup gris.

Blair tendit vers sa main libre et peigna de ses doigts les chevelure noire. Puis glissa sa main de la tête de l'enfant à celle de l'animal et caressa le pelage gris.

"Lui aussi fais partit du grand loup." Chuchota-t-il à l'enfant. Se réjouissant de recevoir en retour un plus grand sourire. "Bonne nuit mon coeur." Regardant les yeux bleus se fermer lentement.

Avant de sombrer au sommeil pour de bon, Eline prononça ces mots qui allaient devenir leur rituel le plus précieux:

"Bonn' nuit mon coeur." Parce que pour elle, Blair était son coeur aussi.

Blair observa ce petit bout d'humain endormi. Il sourit. Même si un jour il donnait son âme à un autre humain, son âme soeur... son coeur serait pour toujours à sa fille. C'est ce que Eline avait hérité de lui: un coeur assez grand pour le monde entier.

Avec regret il se releva et quitta la chambre. Il posa son front contre la porte après l'avoir fermée dans le couloir. Ignorant les regards des deux policiers qui avaient remplacés ceux qui l'avaient vu arrivé ce matin-là. Il se tourna et marcha. Avec reluctance. Et sortit bien trop vite de la clinique. Ne s'étant arrêté que pour répondre à un autre policier auquel l'inspecteur Brass avait donné ordre de l'attendre pour le remmener à son hôtel.

Montant dans la voiture avec l'homme qui lui annonçait qu'il avait gagné une protection rapprochée en vue de nouveaux éléments dans l'enquête, Blair se dit que même loin de Jim à Cascade, les ennuis le trouvaient. Il avait presque oublié qu'avant Jim Elison, il avait vécu une longue vie d'aventures dont toutes n'étaient pas que de bons souvenirs. Il se demanda s'il pourrait convaincre Jim que travailler avec lui ne le mettait pas plus en danger qu'il n'était déjà. Parce qu'il avait compris que l'une des plus grandes peurs de Jim, était d'être responsable d'un malheur qui détruirait la vie de Blair.

Mais... même loin... Blair était toujours en danger. Peut-être étais-ce la destinée du chaman? Être au centre de tout ce qui arrive à son peuple, afin de mieux soigner les maux, prévenir les dangers, protéger les vies. Et être guide d'une sentinelle n'était en fait qu'un moyen de l'aider dans sa tâche et de veiller à ce qu'il vive plus longtemps pour l'accomplir.

Au final, Blair et Jim ne s'étaient trouvés que parce que chacun d'eux avait une destinée importante, et qu'ils accompliraient plus ensemble que chacun de leur côté. Aucun d'eux n'était coupable de mettre l'autre en danger. Ils étaient dos à dos. Faisant face à la vie et ses épreuves. Protecteurs tour à tour: l'un d'un chaman, l'autre d'une sentinelle. Les veilleurs secrets du monde.

La voiture s'était éloignée de l'hôpital, emportant un homme perdu dans ses pensées. Le volant aux yeux d'un être qui guidait les évènements récents d'une main de fer. Celui que Blair nommait Alteus et que d'autres nommaient meurtrier. Lui regardait la lumière diminuante des phares. Il savait maintenant que ses espoirs s'étaient réalisés, et que Blair Sandburg était le père d'Eline. Sans quoi l'homme n'aurait pas été emmené jusqu'à la clinique ni n'y aurait passé toute une journée si ce n'est pour voir sa fille. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

Le tueur se retourna dans sa ruelle sombre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir il tuerait encore, mais la chasse serait plus douce de cette révélation qui réchauffait son coeur. L'enfant serait en sécurité avec un père comme Blair. En attendant, quelque part dans la ville, quelqu'un serait plus que vulnérable aux mains de l'assassin. Et il en éprouvait une grande joie.


	11. Chapter 11

Important:

Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.)

Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**La marque des pères**

o

o

o**  
**

**Note Auteur: J'ai beaucoup de mal à me remettre à écrire. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous qui désespèrent l'auront remarqué.**

**J'essaie de toutes mes forces de m'y remettre. Ce chapitre m'a prouvé à quel point c'est difficile, tout en confirmant que je n'arrêterait pas les différents histoires que j'ai déjà posté. Il faudra le temps qu'il faudra mais toutes seront terminées un jour.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent à écrire à nouveau, me laissent des revues, me mettent juste en favoris ou en alerte. A tous ceux qui lisent tout cours. Juste merci de lire et aimer ces histoires.**

**Alerte: violence, sang, et mort dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

o

o

o

**Chap. 11:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Blair n'aurait ce jour-là aucune chance de se réveiller en douceur. La veille il était entré dans sa chambre d'hôtel avec l'impression grandissante que la journée à venir serait l'une des plus terrible de sa vie. La sensation avait commencé à l'envahir dans la voiture qui l'avait remmené de sa visite à Eline. Comme si son coeur était rongé de l'intérieur, petit bout par petit bout, par un mal inconnu. Ou un monstre surgit de la nuit? Il n'était pas très sûr pourquoi mais cette image lui était venue en rêve: une créature terrifiante bondissant dans la nuit et dévorant son coeur.

C'était aussi ce qui l'avait réveillé en sursaut à une heure indécente.

Calmant les battements de son coeur à l'aide des souvenirs de la rencontre avec sa fille, Blair se plongea lentement dans une transe profonde. Il n'avait jamais tenté cet exercice au saut du lit, ni même 'dans' son lit. Ce jour était différent à cause de l'urgence qu'il ressentait et qui guidait maintenant ses actions.

La forêt bleu ne tarda pas à venir. L'inquiétude augmentant à la vue d'un décors devenu sombre. Une ombre semblait s'être posée dans le monde des esprits. Il regarda vers la grande rivière qui le représentait dans ce lieu. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle était ce qui donnait à ce monde ses couleurs azur. Sans grand étonnement il y trouva l'origine de la noirceur qui s'étendait.

Ce n'était rien de tangible, et il pouvait seulement décrire ce qu'il voyait comme étant comparable à une immense nappe de pétrole répandue dans l'eau. A la différence près que cette nappe-ci n'était pas physiquement existante... il était difficile de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voyait.

Un fantôme noir? Un nuage sombre? Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être toucher, qui était juste là mais que votre main aurait traversé comme si rien n'était là.

Et de ce fait Blair ne pouvait rien faire contre cette menace. Car son esprit en ce lieu ne pouvait ni saisir l'ombre ni la détruire. Et cela était terrifiant.

Pourtant.

Le chaman sentait aussi que le danger n'était que passager. Prouvé par le fait que le mal n'avait pas pris 'racine' ici. Le mal était dans l'eau mais ne touchait pas la terre ni les bordures de la rivière. Il était là, attendant quelque chose. Et passé l'évènement voulu... soit il resterait, soit il détruirait Blair, soit... il partirait.

C'était ce que le chaman voyait et comprenait.

Ouvrant les yeux sur le monde réel, Blair détermina que ce qui devait arriver aujourd'hui serait dangereux pour lui mais lui laisserait une chance infime de s'en sortir.

Une épreuve? Un nouveau test créé par Alteus? Il commencé à en avoir la certitude.

Dans un effort de conserver tout son calme, il reprit le même rituel que son arrivée à Las-Vegas avait fait ressurgir. Sa danse dura un peu plus longtemps, la douche qui suivie étant tout aussi longue. Tout ses gestes étaient calculés de manière à être le plus détendu possible, à avoir l'esprit aussi clair qu'il pouvait l'être. Car il savait que cette épreuve pourrait lui coûter Eline.

Jim Brass avait l'habitude d'être aux commandes de ses enquêtes. Aussi, être ainsi mené par le bout du nez à chaque tournant de route... n'était vraiment pas son idée d'un travail de détective de qualité. Et s'il s'avouait que le tueur était plus intelligent que lui, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se laisser aller à juste 'suivre' les indices laissés par le criminel.

Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de reprendre le dessus, de prévoir les évènements à venir et de prévenir un nouveau meurtre.

Il était persuadé que Blair Sandburg était sa chance de devancer le tueur. Surtout avec l'aide précieuse que le jeune homme avait apporté à l'enquête.

Et bien que son instinct demande de lui qu'il retourne auprès du jeune homme au plus vite... il devait maintenant régler les problèmes qu'une nouvelle nuit avait emmené. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un nouveau corps avait fait son apparition. Mais cette fois-ci avec un plus grands nombre d'ennuis associés à son décès.

La victime était en effet le fils d'un magnat du pétrole. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que les politiques seraient encore plus sur son dos. Que les médias allaient les harceler. Que sa vie allait être un enfer sans nom.

En parlant de journalistes...

Jim Brass tourna résolument son dos aux nouveaux arrivants, passa rapidement la délimitation de la scène du crime et rentra se réfugier dans la maison que parcourait l'équipe CSI.

S'il avait su ce qui allait arriver, il aurait suivi son instinct premier. Malheureusement, parfois la vie prends des détours qu'on ne peut pas toujours suivre.

Blair monta dans la voiture de police. Son nouveau garde du corps de la journée l'avait attendu à la réception de l'hôtel pour se présenter et le conduire où il voulait. Que Blair aille directement à la clinique ou qu'il décide de faire un détour, le policier ne le quitterait pas de vue. C'était les ordres qu'il avait reçu.

Cela ne gênait pas Blair plus que ça. Et lui donnait un moyen rapide et sécurisé de voir sa fille dés qu'il le voulait.

Il ne s'arrêta que le temps d'avaler un déjeuner rapide. De quoi le faire tenir jusqu'au repas de midi qu'il partagerait avec sa plus précieuse personne.

Si son coeur se serrait un peu plus à chaque kilomètre qui le rapprochait de l'hôpital, il l'ignorait et renforçait sa décision de tout faire pour protéger Eline. Si le danger se trouvait si près d'elle, alors oui il irait dans cette direction pour se placer entre le mal et sa fille.

Il ne risquerait pas inutilement sa vie. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de faire attention et de survivre coute que coute. Cela ne voulait pas dire cependant qu'il ne serait pas blessé. Il voyait déjà venir un quelconque nouvel ennui de santé. C'était ce à quoi il était habitué. Affronter une épreuve, être blessé moralement ou physiquement, se relever puis continuer à vivre. Et si la douleur était plus forte, et bien... il verrait bien plus tard.

Est-ce qu'il devait prévenir le policier? Non. L'homme voudrait le mettre à l'abri et il savait qu'Alteus verrait cela comme un échec à son épreuve.

Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre assez de distance pour qu'il ne soit pas inclus dans ce qui allait arriver? Comment savoir ce qui allait se produire? C'était une chose qui serait si inattendue qu'il n'y pourrait rien changer.

Le trajet passa plus vite qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il ne se sentait pas près pour ce qui devait arriver. En même temps il lui tardait d'être aux côtés de sa fille. Il ne se lassait plus de penser à elle ainsi: son enfant. Il se demandait si son propre père savait qu'il existait, s'il l'aurait aimé comme il aimait Eline. C'était un sujet sur lequel Naomie avait toujours refusé de révéler quoi que ce soit.

Blair soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Il parcouru les longs couloirs, son calme ange gardien le suivant en silence. Arrivé dans l'aile que la clinique avait prêté à la police, il reconnut quelques une des infirmières et les salua, recevant en retour un accueil enthousiaste. Elles avaient toutes l'air extrêmement heureuses de le voir arriver. En y réfléchissant bien, il en comprenait la raison. Eline avait été seule pendant longtemps après la mort de sa mère. Seule, malade, et sans aucun repère. Blair savait que sa venue la veille avait changé la petite fille. Il avait entendu quelques nurses annoncer qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu l'enfant sourire et rire ainsi depuis qu'elle était sous leurs soins. Hors, tout ce qui pouvait être bénéfique à leur patiente préférée... était bienvenu.

Un frisson parcouru le dos du chaman. Le cri qui transperça l'air stoppa son coeur.

Avant même qu'il ait pu y penser, il parcourrait en courant la distance qui le séparait encore de sa fille. Au tournant du couloir, son regard glissa sur les formes inertes des policiers censés garder la chambre. La porte était grande ouverte mais Blair ne s'arrêta pas pour entrer dans la pièce. Il poursuivit sa course folle le long de ce nouveau couloir. Il n'avait aucun doute sur cette décision... parce qu'il suivait son coeur.

Il glissa dangereusement sur le première marche d'escalier qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter. Sans ralentir, certain que sa fille était déjà passée par là, il saisit la rambarde et sauta par-dessus pour atteindre le palier suivant plus vite. L'une de ses chevilles se tordit mais il ne sentit aucune douleur. Son esprit s'étant retiré loin derrière le pouvoir de chaman qui le guidait.

Il entendait les pas précipités loin derrière lui de celui qui avait été assigné à sa protection. Venant de quelque part devant lui, tout aussi loin semblait-il, les pleurs d'Eline lui parvenait accompagnés du son violent de quelqu'un essayant d'enfoncer une porte.

Pourquoi le kidnappeur passait-il par une porte fermée au lieu de reprendre le chemin qui lui avait permit d'entrer dans l'hôpital?

Sans plus y réfléchir, Blair sauta sur un nouveau palier, ignorant aussi la douleur grandissante dans ses chevilles. Ignorant la hauteur de laquelle il se laissait tomber à chaque fois. S'il y avait prêté attention, il aurait été surpris de voir que le parfait remède contre sa peur du vide était sa peur pour la vie de sa fille.

Il atteignit la porte au moment même où le criminel l'enfonçait. L'inconnu tomba en avant, entraînant l'enfant qu'il portait avec lui. Le coeur de Blair se serra en voyant Eline précipitée ainsi contre le sol dur de ce que son esprit reconnu être un parking.

L'homme essaya de se relever sans relâcher sa prise sur l'enfant. Blair se jeta sur lui et arracha les bras adulte de la petite forme recroquevillée à terre. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait sa force soudaine, où si l'homme était si assommé qu'il résistait moins. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il devait sauver son enfant.

Le chaman s'entendit crier un ordre à son apprentie. Le pouvoir derrière sa voix tel qu'elle suivit ses instructions à la lettre. Même à trois ans son instinct prenait le dessus. La voix d'un chaman n'est pas une voix qu'on ignore, quel que soit l'âge que l'on a.

Eline se releva en titubant et courut vers le bâtiment qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle pris le chemin inverse sur les grands escaliers. Même si ses jambes étaient si petites qu'elle ne pouvait que marcher et non courir comme un adulte. Même si elle ne parcourait pas une distance suffisante pour la sauver. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Le chaman le voulait alors elle le faisait. Parce que c'était la voie la plus juste à prendre à ce moment. Dans son esprit si jeune son instinct lui faisait comprendre cela, avec des images et des mots plus adaptés à son âge. Sa vision s'était rétrécit à ces seules grandes marches. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre autour d'elle, parce qu'aucun autre chemin n'existait. Aucune autre voie n'était valable pour elle. Alors elle avançait sur le passage que le chaman lui montrait. Ce chaman qui était son refuge, son père, son protecteur. Son gardien loup... son coeur.

Eline était terrifiée, en larme, montant toujours les grandes marches lorsque deux grands bras la soulevèrent. Elle cria de peur juste avant d'être passée à de nouveaux bras qui la serrèrent contre une poitrine qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle reconnaissait le tissu blanc, la douceur contre sa tête et la voix qui la berçait. C'était l'une des dames qui prenait soin d'elle ici. Entre ces bras elle était bien, alors elle se laissa aller à pleurer sans plus se débattre. Entre chaque violent torrent de larmes, dans un grand hoquet parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer comme il fallait, Eline hurlait le nom de celui qu'elle voulait le plus auprès d'elle.

PAPA!

Et le cri était un son déchirant à entendre.

Dans les escaliers qui raisonnaient des échos de voix et de cris, des pas de courses reprenaient de plus belle. Avec plus d'énergie. Le policier ignorait comment sa charge avait pu le devancer à ce point, mais il était prêt à croire que son amour pour sa fille lui avait donné des ailes. A ce point il était juste heureux de savoir l'enfant en sécurité et en vie. Il se fichait totalement d'être envoyé en entraînement quand tout ses collègues sauraient qu'un civil l'avait dépassé. Qu'il se soit trop ramolli pour faire son métier, ou qu'une magie inconnue ait supporté le jeune père qu'il devait protéger, le plus important était que cela avait marché et que l'enfant soit saine et sauve. Avec de la chance il arriverait à temps pour sauver Blair Sandburg.

Le détective Brass était encore engoncé dans la maison de la dernière victime quand l'appel lui parvint.

Il colla le téléphone à son oreille avec grande attention, l'utilisant comme excuse pour ignorer les agents des différentes agences gouvernementales qui se disputaient la juridiction de l'affaire. Il pouvait bien s'exclure de la conversation, après tout il n'était sûrement pas celui qui sortirait de là pour affronter et se pavaner devant les caméras de télévision.

Il ne s'était éloigné que de quelques pas avant de se figer totalement. L'attention de tous ceux présents se porta sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce sa première phrase. Ne voyant aucun lien entre l'enlèvement d'une enfant de trois ans et le meurtre qui allait faire la une des journaux, tous reprirent leur 'discussion'.

Jim Brass s'excusa et sortit de la maison de manière précipitée, heureux d'être passé par la sortie arrière de façon à éviter les journalistes. Ils étaient tous si préoccupés par l'interview qu'ils pourraient obtenir de l'un des importants personnages qui sortirait pour les voir d'ici la fin de la matinée qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'idée de faire le gué derrière la maison. La guerre entre les agences n'était peut-être pas si inutile que ça. Avec elle personne ne ferait attention au seul élément de l'enquête qu'il essayait de garder secret: une petite fille nommée Eline.

On venait de lui annoncer au téléphone que quelqu'un l'avait enlevée et que la police avait lancé poursuite. Il n'avait pas reçu assez d'information mais ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. L'une des infirmières l'avait appelé directement quelques secondes après l'évènement. Et elle lui avait donné l'impression que le kidnappeur était encore dans l'hôpital.

Brass alluma les lumières d'urgences de sa voiture mais ne déclencha la sirène qu'à plusieurs pâtés de maison de la résidence qu'il venait de quitter. Aussi pressé soit-il il ne pouvait pas risquer que la télévision découvre l'existence d'Eline.

Pourvu que...

Jim Brass fut étonné du peu de distance qui le séparait de la clinique. Il ne lui avait fallu que dix minutes en prenant des raccourcis plus ou moins risqués. Il rangea l'information quelque part dans son cerveau et quitta son véhicule en courant, portière ouverte et lumière en marche. Ayant tout juste pris le temps de serrer le frein à main.

Il était arrivé par l'entrée du parking arrière de l'hôpital et pouvait déjà voir la commotion qui avait pris place par l'une des portes qui donnait accès au bâtiment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que les criminels aient tendances à passer par les sorties discrètes plutôt que par la grande porte.

Se précipitant vers la scène, il arriva juste à temps pour voir un policier en uniforme attraper un homme d'une allure imposante et le désarmer du couteau qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser sur une troisième personne effondrée au sol.

Jetant le criminel à terre, le policier réussi à lui passer les menottes en un temps records tandis que Brass avait dirigé son arme vers eux pour le couvrir dans son action. Deux des gardes de la clinique surgirent alors et sans un instant d'hésitation vinrent aider le policier à relever l'inconnu.

Jim se tourna immédiatement vers la personne allongée qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

S'il avait été pâle après le premier appel, il était à présent aussi blanc que neige. Sous ses yeux se trouvait un Blair Sandburg à la respiration saccadée et couvert de sang. Une longue blessure parcourait son bras gauche du haut de l'épaule jusqu'à l'avant bras. Son chemisier était déchiré au niveau de l'estomac d'où s'écoulait une fine ligne rouge. Des égratignures couvraient son visage et ses mains prouvant qu'il s'était débattu avec ferveur. Le plus inquiétant restait quand même la grande difficulté qu'il avait à respirer.

Brass s'accroupit vers le jeune homme et avec grande attention souleva le haut de son corps de façon à ce qu'il finisse appuyé contre lui, surélevé et presque assis. Il garda ses mains des deux côtés de la tête de Blair pour qu'il bouge le moins possible. Il avait suivi une formation de secouriste et savait qu'il prenait un risque en le bougeant, mais de la manière dont il s'y prenait et donnant priorité à soulager les poumons... il pensait prendre la bonne décision.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une équipe médicale n'apparaisse. Ils avaient leur équipement d'urgence, rassemblé à la va vite d'après ce que l'inspecteur pouvait voir. Médecin et infirmiers s'étaient mis en danger en apparaissant aussi vite avant même d'avoir été appelé à l'aide une fois que la scène aurait été sécurisée.

Les premiers soins furent donnés rapidement. Un masque à oxygène placé dans la seconde suivant leur arrivée.

Blair réussi à répondre à quelques questions avant de finalement perdre connaissance. Mais le docteur n'était pas inquiet pour lui. La perte de sang était plus impressionnante qu'autre chose. Les blessures en elles-mêmes n'étaient pas si profonde. La respiration difficile était due à une crise d'asthme et non à un coup qui aurait été porté violemment. Et seul le choc avait entraîné Blair dans un sommeil soudain.

Le médecin offrit un sourire soulagé auquel répondit l'inspecteur Brass. Une seconde passa.

Leur joie fut coupé brutalement par un coup de feu retentissant comme un coup de tonnerre.

Une giclée de sang explosa autour d'eux. Pendant une interminable seconde Jim garda son regard fixé sur le médecin avant de baisser les yeux vers le jeune homme qu'il avait gardé contre lui tout ce temps. Il y avait de nouvelles traces rouges qui ne s'étaient pas trouvées là quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et en telle quantité qu'il crut... juste un instant...

Jusqu'à ce que le son d'un corps glissant au sol lourdement attire son attention vers les gardes de sécurité et le policiers qui gardaient leur prisonnier non loin d'eux.

Le cadavre gisant maintenant à terre, car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il soit mort, n'aurait aucun moyen d'être identifié s'il n'avait sur lui une quelconque pièce d'identité. Avec de la chance, la mémoire des différents témoins serait assez bonne pour réaliser un portrait robot. Il n'y avait plus assez de son visage pour pouvoir...

Brass ferma les yeux, l'une de ses mains allant se poser sur la poitrine de l'homme qui reposait contre lui. Il poussa un profond soupir en sentant le coeur battant contre sa paume. Le sang qui s'était ajouté à ses blessures n'était sans doute pas le sien.

Un téléphone sonna. Si peu de temps avait passé qu'aucun de ceux présents n'avait vraiment pu réagir. Brass ne pouvait pas bouger de sa position parce qu'il tenait toujours Blair. Le personnel médical était sous le choc. Le policier et gardes de sécurité n'avaient aucun moyen de se mettre à couvert parce que les seules voitures garées là étaient trop loin d'eux et la porte enfoncée menant aux escaliers était maintenant, à cause de sa position étrange, un obstacle de trop à passer pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri.

Brass décrocha son téléphone automatiquement. Habitué qu'il était à répondre aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait eu qu'à le décrocher de sa ceinture, appuyer sur un bouton et le coller à son oreille.

"Blair Sandburg a passé sa dernière épreuve. Il est libre." La voix était sombre et sérieuse, avec un brin de ce que le détective aurait cru être de l'inquiétude. Un nouveau déclic coupa la conversation... ou l'annonce puisque Jim n'avait pu prononcer un seul mot.

Il semblait bien que Blair Sandburg ait été jugé, et libéré de la liste du tueur en série qui sévissait sur la ville.

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru Jim Brass. Il avait la terrible impression qu'ils n'étaient pas passés loin d'un drame. Sans compter qu'il commençait à croire que le dernier meurtre qui avait eu lieu n'avait en fait été qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention... de qui? De la police? Alors que tous les membres de la force publique étaient déjà préoccupés par leurs recherches du tueur dans toute la ville? Alors que cela n'avait en rien changé le nombre de personnes assignées à la sécurité de l'hôpital? Les médias peut-être? Eux seraient tellement fixés sur le meurtre qu'un enlèvement et une simple exécution n'auraient aucune importance pour eux.

Alors pourquoi détourner leur attention ainsi? Peut-être le tueur voulait lui aussi protéger Eline de l'attention des journalistes? Cela confirmerait la thèse de Blair quand à l'amour qu'Alteus avait pour la petite fille.

Lentement, l'esprit partagé entre ces réflexions et ce qui se passait autour de lui, Brass aida le docteur a remmener Blair à l'intérieur. Ils se retranchèrent tous derrière les murs solide du bâtiments, chacun accomplissant ses tâches efficacement et presque silencieusement.

La seule voix qu'ils pouvaient entendre était celle du policier appelant des renforts pour sécuriser la scène de crime.

Dans l'un des étages au-dessus d'eux, une petite fille s'était endormie de fatigue et de terreur. Son coeur battait à l'unisson avec celui de son père. Leurs âmes se retrouvant dans le monde qui habitait leurs rêves.

o

o

o

* * *

**Note Auteur: en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs et que le chapitre est lisible.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Important:**

Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.)

Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**La marque des pères**

o

o

o

**Note Auteur: Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose sur la vie de Jim Brass, surtout sur sa famille. Alors j'ai créé autour de ce que je voulais voir arriver dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne semble pas irréel ou impossible. J'attends de voir vos réactions sur mon idée et espère que ce chapitre vous plaît.**

**A bientôt.**

* * *

o

o

o

**Chap. 12:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Il était tard quand Jim Brass put enfin rentrer chez lui. Son appartement était aussi sombre quand il arriva qu'il l'avait été tout au long des derniers mois. Il était rarement chez lui plus longtemps que pour dormir et se doucher. Et toujours aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit. La seule lumière des lampes n'était pas aussi réconfortante que la lumière du jour.

Il soupira de fatigue tout en se dirigeant à pas résolus vers la salle de bain. Sa première action fut de retirer les vêtements de rechange qu'il avait récupéré dans son casier au commissariat plus tôt dans la journée. Quand il avait du remplacer ceux couverts du sang de Blair Sandburg.

Jim se souviendrait jusqu'au jour de sa mort de cet instant où tout avait basculé.

Pour un cours instant il avait cru avoir perdu ce jeune homme auquel il s'était attaché. Aussi illogique que cet attachement soit, il ne pouvait le nier ni le renier. C'était un lien qu'il voulait garder avec Blair. Et le voir couvert de sang après qu'il ait sauvé sa fille? Avait été le pire moment de la vie de l'inspecteur.

Le son du coup de feu qui avait retentit dans ce parking était aussi gravé dans sa mémoire. Jim ne pourrait plus entendre ce son sans baisser les yeux en s'attendant à voir le corps sans vie de son... Qu'était donc Blair pour lui exactement? Il avait failli penser 'neveu'. Et il se rendit compte qu'en effet le jeune homme lui faisait penser à sa soeur. Cette soeur qui avait fui leur famille trop stricte et sans coeur.

Leurs parents faisaient partie de la classe des nouveaux riches. Ceux qui parviennent par chance ou par force à entrer dans la classe bourgeoise mais qui doivent se battre constamment pour y rester ou être acceptés. Et parce qu'ils voulaient rester dans ce milieu ils avaient sacrifiés leur famille, leurs enfants, sans aucun remord. L'aîné avait été envoyé dans une école privée pour apprendre à gérer l'affaire de la famille. Le plus jeune fils, Jim, avait été ignoré sauf pour les mariages arrangés dont parlaient ses parents, certains qu'ils étaient que c'était là la seule utilité d'un second fils. Leur unique fille, seconde née, avait été trop pleine de passion et de vie pour eux. Ils avaient bien essayé de la fiancer à un autre jeune 'nouveau riche' mais les choses s'étaient mal passées.

Le garçon choisi s'était rendu à leur premier rendez-vous, en toute bonne foie selon lui, et n'avait jamais vu arriver la jeune fille. C'était le jour où elle avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Personne n'avait pu la retrouver. Et la police avait vite abandonné. Jim avait été incapable à l'époque de comprendre pourquoi l'enquête avait été bâclée à ce point. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce que sa famille lui avait alors caché.

Il lui avait fallu attendre son propre divorce désastreux des années plus tard pour avoir accès à la vérité. Son poste de policier ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir le dossier de l'enquête entre les mains parce qu'il était trop proche de l'affaire.

Sa femme lui avait tout dévoilé alors qu'elle était dans une rage noire que Jim ait découvert qu'il n'était pas le père biologique de leur fille. Elle lui avait crié qu'il ne valait rien, tout comme sa prostituée de soeur.

Quand Jim l'avait giflée, sa femme avait rit et lui avait dit que sa soeur avait couché avec le fiancé choisit par leurs parents. Et qu'elle avait fugué quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'épouserait pas maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Le fiancé était connu pour coucher avec toutes les filles que ses parents lui proposaient d'épouser. Ensuite il annonçait que la jeune fille avait tel ou tel défaut et ne lui convenait pas.

Mais même en écoutant les mots de sa femme à l'époque... Jim avait immédiatement réalisé que cette histoire ne collait pas. Même si ce garçon était un coureur de jupon, la soeur de Jim n'aurait jamais passé une nuit avec lui. Elle avait détesté l'idée du mariage et elle avait refusé de dire oui. Ses parents l'avaient forcée à se préparer pour un rendez-vous, croyant qu'elle voulait juste être courtisée avant d'accepter. Leurs parents n'avaient eu aucun doute que leurs enfants obéiraient toujours. Pour preuve plus tard le fait que leurs deux fils avaient épousés les femmes qu'on leur avait choisi.

Une décision que Jim regrettait encore à ce jour.

La femme de Jim avait donné ce soir-là plus d'indice qu'elle n'aurait voulu si elle avait réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. Sa rage était telle qu'elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle aidait son mari plus qu'elle n'insultait sa soeur. Elle lui avait révélé que le fiancé avait passé la semaine suivante à se venter de ses prouesses au lit avec la jeune fille. Et il avait donné une description si complète de choses qu'il n'aurait pu voir que si elle avait été nue... que Jim savait que c'était la vérité. Une partie de la vérité.

Il y avait une raison plus probable pour que sa soeur ait fugué. Si elle avait été sexuellement attaquée par l'homme choisit par leurs parents. Et croyant qu'il aurait accès à elle pour le restant de leur vie une fois mariés. Oui, Jim voulait bien croire et accepter qu'elle s'était mise hors de danger en fuyant.

Cela avait adoucit sa douleur à la perte de sa soeur. Mais pas la rage qui l'avait poussé à devenir policier pour pouvoir la retrouver et aider les familles d'autres personnes disparues.

Et maintenant que ces souvenirs lui revenaient, il réalisait que Blair avait cette même énergie que sa soeur à lui. Une passion plus calme, plus dirigée aussi. Des yeux aussi brûlants de vie quoique d'une couleur différente. Il était plus sage aussi que ce que Jim se rappelait de sa propre soeur. Mais il restait une ressemblance qu'il ne pouvait nommer et ce lien inexplicable qui lui disait qu'il pouvait bien avoir raison.

Blair... fils de... Naomie. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention alors, à ce nom. À présent c'était différent.

Miranda Naomie Brass. Le nom la soeur de Jim. Elle avait détesté son prénom et ne répondait que si on l'appelait par son second.

Elle avait eu 16 ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il n'avait eu qu'une année de moins.

C'était possible. Cet air que Blair avait et qui était si proche de la Naomie de sa mémoire.

Pouvait-il demander au jeune homme de faire les tests qui prouveraient ou non cette idée incroyable qui lui était venu ce soir?

Alors même que le jeune homme avait vécu une journée des plus terrible et que le danger était toujours présent?

Respirant un grand coup, Brass se ressaisit. Tout n'était que des 'et si?'. Il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de bouleverser la vie d'un jeune homme qui était déjà assez bouleversé pour le moment. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le moindre droit à la vie de Blair. Pas après son expérience avec la fille de sa femme. Cette fille qui s'était enfuie et avait fini droguée et prostituée et qu'il n'avait jamais pu sauver de cette vie qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter.

Jim cherchait toujours Ellie. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas de son sang, il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer après l'avoir élevée pendant des années. Son divorce l'avait laissé sans aucun droit sur elle. Aucun droit de visite ou de garde. Aucun droit au respect qu'elle ne lui avait plus donné après cela. Il n'avait demandé le divorce que parce que sa femme l'avait trompé à de nombreuses reprises. Il était certain à cette époque que le juge lui donnerait la garde de sa fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il n'était pas le père. Le nouvel amant de sa femme le lui avait dit pour le blesser. C'est en confrontant sa femme sur cette révélation qu'il avait eu droit à une nuit de hurlements, de rage, et de vérités. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui dire qu'il n'était pas le père. Elle avait voulu avoir la garde de Ellie et recevoir une pension alimentaire élevée. Sans le lien de sang, de parenté véritable, l'avocat de Jim avait refusé la pension en son nom.

Pourtant, après le divorce, Jim avait donné une pension chaque mois, afin que Ellie ait un bel avenir. Cette enfant qu'il aimait tant. Il s'était arrangé directement avec le juge du divorce, contre l'avis de son avocat. Cet amour dont il avait donné assez de preuve n'avait pas suffit.

Ellie avait fait ses choix. De mauvais choix.

Après un tel échec, Jim n'osait pas tenter sa chance. Surtout sur une idée aussi folle. Il était si facile de penser que telle personne ressemblait à telle autre. De trouver des liens partout où on les voulait.

Ciel! Ce qu'il voulait de ce lien qu'il croyait voir!

Blair pouvait être son neveux. C'était possible. Et si impossible en même temps.

Il serait venu, victime des intentions d'un tueur en série, pile dans la ville que Brass protégeait, pile au milieu d'une enquête qu'il menait. Juste pour que Jim découvre qu'il avait un neveu?

C'était stupide.

Réalisant qu'il était resté longtemps devant sa douche sans y entrer, il finit de se dévêtir et

commença à se détendre sous le filet d'eau chaude.

Il laissa ses pensées rouler dans tous les sens, sans les retenir ni les entretenir.

Souvent la seule solution était de laisser aller les choses, jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse d'elle-même.

Et finalement... l'idée lui vint. Il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Aider Blair surtout. Une personne qui paraissait prête à le protéger de tout. Qui saurait quoi faire pour voir ce qui était vrai ou non.

Jim finit sa douche et se sécha, essayant de se souvenir du numéro de téléphone qu'il avait entendu la veille. Au pire, il pouvait contacter l'avocat de Blair qui avait du prendre note du numéro pour leur dossier.

C'est ce que Jim fit quelques minutes plus tard. Obtenant ce qu'il voulait très vite puisqu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec maître Robert qu'avec Blair lui-même.

Munit de son téléphone, il s'installa dans son salon et passa un appel qui allait changer sa vie pour le meilleur.

« Jack Kelso. » Répondit la vois à l'autre bout.

« Bonjour, Je suis le capitaine Jim Brass de Las-Vegas. » Commença Jim. Et avant qu'il ait pu continuer:

« Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Blair? » S'inquiéta l'autre homme.

Et Jim se rendit compte que personne n'avait été contacté après l'attaque dont Blair avait été victime.

« Il a été légèrement blessé tôt ce matin en protégeant sa fille d'un homme qui essayait de l'enlever. Rien de grave en soit: à part pour une large blessure le long de son bras gauche et quelques coupures plus légères. Le seul problème a été le choc qui a provoqué une crise d'asthme importante. Le docteur m'a assuré que quelques jours de repos le remettrait sur pied. »

« Mais il va bien? Et Eline aussi? »

« Ils ont passé la journée à se rassurer l'un l'autre d'après ce que les gardes placés devant leur chambre d'hôpital m'ont dit. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal de leur côté. »

« Et l'agresseur? » fit la voix froide de Jack Kelso.

Prenant une grand inspiration: « Mort. » Annonça Jim.

Comme sentant qu'il y avait plus derrière cette histoire Jack demanda: « Comment? »

Alors Jim commença à lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Son portable avait utilisé assez souvent sur cette affaire sans que rien ne soit révélé au public pour qu'il soit sûr de ne pas être sur écoute. Avec les journalistes de cette époque vous ne pouviez jamais savoir ce qu'ils allaient inventer pour trouver des informations.

« Alors pour l'instant le tueur ne veut faire aucun mal à Blair? » Insista Jack Kelso.

« Il est en sécurité pour le moment. On ne peut pas être certain que le meurtrier ne vas pas changer d'avis. Pourtant... c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Que Blair n'a plus rien à craindre de lui. Même s'il venait à être confronter à nouveau à cet 'Alteus', il ne serait pas en grand danger. »

Jim Brass restant étrangement silencieux, Kelso comprit qu'il y avait une autre raison à cet appel que de lui donner des nouvelles de son ami.

« Pourquoi avez-vous vraiment appelé? »

Jim se racla la gorge, gêné:

« il est possible... que Blair soit un membre de ma famille. »

Un autre silence, cette fois venant de Jack.

« Êtes-vous... son père? »

« Non! » S'exclama Jim. « Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrait pas l'être. Blair est un jeune homme incroyable et attachant. C'est que... quand j'avais quinze ans ma grande-soeur a disparue. Elle s'appelait Miranda Naomie Brass. Et Blair lui ressemble. Et... il y a ce lien que je ne pourrait pas expliquer autrement. Peut-être que je cherche quelque chose de positif au milieu des drames des derniers mois. Que j'essaie de m'accrocher à une chose qui n'existe pas. Peut-être que je suis fou? À cette seconde peu m'importe tout ces peut-être. Je souhaite que cette idée soit vrai. Tout autant que je souhaite ne pas blesser Blair avec un bouleversement de plus dont il ne voudrait pas. Alors vous êtes ma meilleure chance de trouver la vérité. Pouvez-vous m'aider? »

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans la voix de Jim Brass et tant de désespoir aussi, que Jack ne pouvait pas refuser. Surtout si Blair avait la chance de se trouver une famille qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Ce que Jack avait trouvé sur Jim Brass en essayant de voir qui menait l'enquête à Las Vegas et si Blair serait bien protégé n'était pas entièrement bon, ni n'était entièrement mauvais. Rien qui aurait pu lui dire s'il serait une bonne influence dans la vie de Blair. Divorcé, test de paternité négatif sur la fille de sa première et seule femme, parents décédés, un frère chef d'entreprise, une soeur disparue.

C'est la voix du capitaine qui lui donna la réponse à toutes ses questions, ainsi que les mots hésitants et inquiets d'un homme qui veut mais ne se croit pas à la hauteur. Un homme qui doute et se trouve à un tournant vital de sa vie.

« Je peux aider Blair. Je vais essayer de trouver Naomie et de voir avec elle. Elle est la seule à pouvoir réponde à vos questions. Je transmettrait ensuite à Blair ce que j'apprendrai si et seulement si Naomie est vraiment votre soeur. »

« Et si Naomie ne veut pas qu'il me parle? »

« Blair prendra cette décision lui-même. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je sais qu'il voudra connaître les deux versions de l'histoire. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement Jim.

« Prenez bien soin de Blair et de sa fille pour moi. » Ce n'était pas une question. C'était ce que Jack ordonnait à Jim de faire. Et c'est ce que Jim ferait sans hésitation.

Jack raccrocha et Jim posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui et une tête trop remplie pour pouvoir dormir comme il le devrait. Il n'avait jamais aimé prendre un somnifère, pourtant ce soir il ferait une exception. Il ne pourrait pas être efficace dans son travail s'il tombait de sommeil en pleine scène de crime ou devant un suspect. Ou pire au moment de protéger Blair et Eline.


	13. Chapter 13

**Important:**

Slash dans un avenir lointain... et pas avec Jim. Ils sont comme des frères (du moins dans cette fiction lol.)

Note: Crossover avec CSI Las-Vegas.

* * *

**La marque des pères**

o

o

o

**Note Auteur: Je ne sais franchement pas ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre. Je ne peux qu'espérer ne pas avoir massacrer l'histoire en combattant le blocage que j'ai depuis plus d'un an maintenant à écrire de nouveaux chapitres.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez... et que vous me pardonnerez les fautes de grammaires.**

**P.S : mes problèmes d'ordinateur sont réglés depuis hier, ce qui m'enlève un grand stress puisque mon ordinateur décidait jusque là de lui-même de s'éteindre pendant que je travaillais dessus.**

**P.S 2 : j'avoue que j'ai très peur que vous détestiez ce chapitre...:(**

* * *

o

o

o

**Chap. 13:**

o

o

o

Sentinelle

o

o

o

Jim Brass n'avait dormi que quelques heures, n'ayant pris que la moitié d'un somnifère pour ne pas dépasser l'heure à laquelle il devait retourner au travail.

Ce tueur en série agissait dans l'ombre depuis des mois et l'échec de la police et de toutes les agences appelées depuis avait été écrasant pour tous les détectives et autres agents de la ville.

Jim devait gérer à la fois cette affaire ainsi que toutes celles qu'il aurait eut en temps normal.

Les événements qui avaient précédés la disparition totale de sa fille Ellie n'avaient pas améliorés son état d'esprit ou de santé. La jeune femme avait finalement décidé qu'elle en avait assez que Jim essaie de lui faire arrêter la drogue. Elle avait quitté la ville et Jim n'avait pas pu prendre des congés pour la retrouver. Le tueur de l'ombre était apparu peu de temps après le départ d'Ellie.

La suite était une série de longues heures de recherches sans résultats, de morts sans suspects, et très peu de repos.

Jim était prêt à quitté son appartement quand son téléphone fixe sonna. Peu de personnes l'appelaient sur cette ligne parce que tous ses contacts étaient détectives ou CSI et appelaient directement sur son portable. Pendant une seconde il espéra que ce serait Ellie. Elle était l'une des seules personnes à avoir ce numéro.

Il décrocha et soupira lorsqu'une voix masculine s'annonça:

« Détective Brass. Je suis maître Robert. »

« Que puis-je pour vous maître? Est-ce que ça concerne le droit de garde d'Eline? »

« Non. Tout s'est bien passé et Blair a obtenu la garde définitive. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour moi de finaliser les papiers. Je vous appelle au sujet de la mère d'Eline. J'ai reçu de nouvelles informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Il serait plus prudent que je vous les donne en personne. »

« Je peut être à votre cabinet d'ici 25 minutes. »

« Je vous remercie détective. Ma secrétaire vous conduira à mon bureau dés votre arrivée. »

Curieux et pressé d'en apprendre plus, Jim fit le trajet en un temps record malgré les embouteillage qui commençaient.

La secrétaire le fit entrer immédiatement dans une salle de conférence et le détective eut un moment d'effarement à se trouver non pas face à l'avocat mais à un juge qu'il connaissait bien.

« Juge Anselm ? »

« Jim. » L'accueillit chaleureusement le vieil homme. « Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à me voir. »

« En effet. » Répondit Jim tandis qu'un sourire venait remplacer son expression étonnée.

Le juge Anselm était le plus révéré de toute la cours de justice. Il avait dépassé l'âge de sa retraite officielle sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou de projet de quitter son poste. Il était l'une de ces rares personnes qui changeaient la vie des gens pour le meilleur, que ce soit son entourage ou ceux qui dépendaient de ses décisions au tribunal.

Plus que tout, Anselm avait passé sa vie à défendre les droits des enfants, à mettre en prison ceux qui les blessaient, à trouver de nouvelles et meilleures familles pour ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Juge aux affaires familiales, juge délégué aux crimes contre mineurs, et juge en chef de de la cours de justice étaient les titres qui le désignaient. Il s'attribuait régulièrement des dossiers sur les enfants maltraités, même s'il avait réduit de beaucoup ses heures d'apparition en cours ces dernières années. La majorité du temps il dirigeait l'ensemble du système des juges en décidant lequel serait attribuait tel ou tel cas. Il lui arrivait souvent de conseiller juges et avocats qui demandaient son aide. Il était très respecté, y compris par le monde criminel parce qu'il défendait les enfants quel que soit le milieu d'où ils venaient. Qu'un enfant soit fils ou fille d'un condamné à vie, à mort ou quelques années de prison ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Si cet enfant avait besoin d'un juge alors Anselm était le meilleur d'entre eux.

Le vieil homme n'avait aucune difficulté à faire arrêter des mineurs non plus quand ceux-ci sombraient dans le crime. Lorsque cela arrivait, on pouvait le voir traverser son lieu de travail avec un air d'une infinie tristesse et regret. Il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir des jeunes blesser d'autres personnes par simple plaisir. Anselm était un homme juste au cœur pur. Un être rare et aimé.

Jim Brass avait eut la chance de le voir en action de nombreuses fois. Des cas qui lui avaient fait perdre tout espoir avait été réglés par le juge d'une manière qui avait rendu sa joie de vivre au détective. Plus récemment, Jim avait souhaité que Anselm ait été assigné le dossier de Ellie. Malheureusement le vieil homme était à la fin de sa vie active et n'avait pas été capable de prendre ce cas. Jim avait conscience que son vieil ami, car ils étaient devenus proches après tant d'années à se croiser et se parler, allait bientôt devoir quitter son poste de juge. Son âge avait fini par le rattraper.

« J'ai demandé à maître Robert de nous laisser seuls pour l'instant. Je lui ai déjà donné des copies de ce que je dois vous montrer et il est en train de lancer les procédures pour ouvrir un nouveau dossier sous ma responsabilité. » Annonça Anselm.

Jim retourna toute son attention sur l'homme.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ouvrir un dossier vous-même. Vous travaillez toujours sur une affaire en court. »

« C'est ce qui arrive normalement, oui. » Répondit le juge. « Jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais reçu la visite d'un homme armé dans ma maison. »

Jim le regarda avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. Il aurait du être rassuré de voir le juge en bonne santé devant lui, pourtant... le sentiment d'inquiétude qui le suivait depuis la veille pris une nouvelle ampleur.

« Que voulait-il ? » Osa-t-il demander après une minute de silence.

« Que je prenne une décision. Que je choisisse entre le destin d'un certain nombre d'enfants et la vie d'hommes adultes. »

Jim se détendit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas que la situation ne soit pas grave mais le fait qu'il savait le choix qu'aurait pris Anselm. L'homme avait toujours fait et ferait toujours passer un enfant en priorité. Il laissait à la police le soin de protéger le reste de la population. Ce qui expliquait la présence de Jim à cette réunion inattendue. Pendant que le juge veillerait sur les enfants, Jim serait chargé de sauver les adultes.

Anselm repris la parole : « L'homme ne s'est pas présenté ni n'a donné aucun nom. Il m'a juste donné des documents : papiers, cahiers, CD, etc. Toute une série de 'preuves' dont j'aurai besoin m'a-t-il dit. Tout cela n'a été placé dans mes mains qu'après que j'ai donné ma parole de tout faire pour ces enfants sans noms ni visages. Ils auraient pu être fictifs, un simple cas de 'si cette situation arrivait que feriez-vous ? '. J'aurai quand même répondu la même chose. »

« Je n'en doute pas une minute. » Lui dit Jim.

Le juge pris un instant pour trouver ses mots, passant une main ridée sur son visage soudain défait.

« Tout ce que cet homme m'a donné... la totalité de ces preuves... pourrait me permettre de mettre à jour un trafic d'enfants. »

S'il était bien une chose contre laquelle le vieil homme avait lutté avec acharnement, c'était cela : la vente d'enfant. Vendus par leurs propres familles ou enlevés à leurs familles. Anselm avait soutenu des hommes politiques choisis pour leurs promesses de combattre ce fléau. Toujours, ceux qu'il avait mené à des sièges important du gouvernement par sa simple présence à leurs côtés avaient pris sur eux de faire passer des lois qui comptaient aux yeux du vieil homme. Vous ne vous liez pas au juge Anselm si vous ne comptiez pas tenir vos promesses. C'était un fait qui n'avait jamais été démenti.

Jim eut la soudaine envie de frapper sa tête contre la table devant lui. Il se retint avec difficulté.

« Je suppose que vous avez une liste de noms. Des personnes à arrêter ou surveiller ? »

« J'ai plus que ça Jim. J'ai leurs noms, leurs adresses, des copies de leurs cahiers secrets avec le nom des enfants... le noms de ceux qui les ont vendus et à qui ils ont été vendus. J'ai entre mes mains le schéma de tout le réseau. Du plus bas au plus haut de la chaîne. »

Si Jim en oublia de respirer c'était bien normal. Il fallait des années, des décennies pour ne capturer qu'une partie d'un réseau de trafic. Avoir la totalité de ses membres... C'était normalement impossible. Des centaines de policiers et agents qui s'étaient infiltrés ces 60 dernières années il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'hommes et de femmes ayant souvent échappé de peu à la mort. Les sources d'informations se tarissaient très vite dans ce trafic particulier. Personne ne parlait et ceux qui voulaient parler disparaissaient suspicieusement.

Tout un réseau... c'était une idée que Jim n'arrivait pas à intégrer en ce moment.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors ? Vous avez besoin du FBI, des agences de tous le pays, pas d'un simple détective comme moi. »

« J'en ai conscience. Et dés que le dossier sera officiellement ouvert dans quelques heures, je contacterai moi-même une liste des agents de mon choix. Jim... Ceci est mon dernier dossier. Après une affaire comme celle-là, je pourrai vraiment partir en paix, sachant que j'ai changé la vie de millier d'enfants. Vous savez que j'ai mon propre 'réseau' : des agents de l'ordre dans tout le pays que je respecte plus que tout, en qui j'ai totale confiance. C'est pour créer ce réseau que j'ai accepté des cas à travers tout les États-Unis d'Amérique. Tous mes transferts de villes en villes, toutes mes visites au gouvernement, tous les candidats que j'ai soutenu. Tout ça je l'ai fait dans l'espoir qu'un jour j'aurai besoin d'eux. D'une manière ou d'une autre j'ai toujours su que ma destinée était là, j'avais le pouvoir pour faire avancer les choses. Aujourd'hui est mon jour Jim. »

« Je suis l'un de ces agents en qui vous avez confiance. » Prononça calmement et sûrement le détective.

« Sans aucun doute. » Sourit le vieux juge. Puis son expression se fit plus sérieuse. « Vous êtes inclus dans ce projet Jim. Vous serez à la tête d'une unité responsable des arrestations qui seront faîtes dans notre Cité. Cependant... cette affaire est compliquée et croise le dossier de notre tueur en série. »

Brass eut une soudaine inspiration. Toutes ses discussions avec Blair, tout ce qu'il avait réunis sur le tueur et ses victimes, les questions qu'il restait encore à propos de la mère d'Eline. Tout l'emmenait à cet instant précis.

« L'homme qui est venu vous voir... était le tueur. » Déclara-t-il.

Le juge sourit tristement. Puis... il tendit trois cahiers au détective. Le premier était un journal intime, l'un de ceux qu'on offrait à une adolescente, avec un cadenas plutôt fragile. Les deux autres ressemblaient à des cahiers utilisés pour tenir ses comptes. Les trois contenaient des marques-pages à diverses intervalles.

« J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à parcourir ces livres. » Dit le juge. « J'ai pris la liberté de marqué les passages vitaux pour vous. Vous aurez toujours le temps plus tard de les lire entièrement. »

Jim hocha la tête et ouvrit le premier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue du nom sur la première page.

_Cher journal,_

_Je suis Nadine Cardel et j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui._

_Tu es mon premier cadeau et mon plus important. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le dire : je suis tombée amoureuse cet été d'un homme plus vieux que moi._

_Il s'appelle Eric et a 30 ans. Je l'aime plus que tout. Il sait que mes parents essaient de m'empêcher de sortir et de vivre ma vie. Qu'ils ont choisi pour moi un garçon avec qui j'ai le 'droit' d'être. Ma mère et celle de ce garçon passent leur temps à prendre le café ensemble et parler de notre futur._

_Notre futur mariage, notre future maison, notre futur premier fils. Elles ont même déjà choisi ma robe de mariée. Mère m'a ordonné de surveiller ma ligne pour que je puisse rentrer dans la robe quand la date du mariage sera décidée. Elles veulent nous marier avant mes 18 ans. Pour que je ne puisse pas dire non._

_Mais Eric a tout prévu. Il m'aime et veut m'épouser. Nous allons nous enfuir. Il connaît quelqu'un qui nous créera de nouvelles identités. Je devrai m'habiller plus adultes, plus femme, me maquiller pour faire plus vieilles. Mais cela ne me gène pas : j'ai toujours été plus adulte que les autres filles._

_Nadine Cardel... est le nom que je me suis choisie. Celui qui sera sur tous mes papiers à partir de demain. Parce que demain nous aurons tous les documents et nous irons à Las-Vegas. Et là-bas nous serons mariés._

_J'ai 16 ans. Demain j'en aurait 21._

La voix du juge arrêta Jim alors qu'il allait tourner la page.

« Chaque marque-page a un nombre inscrit dessus. C'est le nombre de pages à lire avant d'aller au suivant. »

Jim hocha la tête en silence et repris sa lecture, sautant presque la moitié du livre.

_J'ai 21 ans depuis six mois. Je viens d'apprendre une incroyable nouvelle : je suis enceinte._

_Eric ne le sait pas encore. Il est un merveilleux mari mais doit travailler jusque très tard pour pouvoir nous faire vivre. Il refuse que je travaille. Il veut que je prenne mon temps pour récupérer de ma vie avec mes parents. Il dit que je dois me reposer et de lui faire confiance._

_Nous n'utilisons pas de protection quand nous faisons l'amour parce que Eric dit qu'un couple marié n'en a pas besoin._

_Nous n'en avons pas parlé mais il doit bien se rendre compte de la possibilité d'avoir un enfant dans ce cas là._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, de rire. Je suis heureuse et je sais qu'il le sera avec moi._

Quelques pages plus loin.

_Eric dit que je ne suis pas grosse. Que je suis la plus belle femme au monde. Il m'offre des roses tous les jours. Il a trouvé un travail dans un magasin de fleur et son patron lui laisse prendre une fleur par jour parmi les invendues._

_Nous avons trouvé un nouvel appartement et j'ai commencé à décorer la chambre du bébé._

_Le docteur dit que nous allons avoir un garçon._

Un nouveau marque page.

_J'ai mal. Pas physiquement... mon corps entier et mon esprit sont déchirés. Il me semble que la lumière du soleil ne m'atteindra plus jamais._

_Notre bébé est mort né._

_Eric m'avait emmené dans une très belle ville pour visiter des maisons. Il pensait que nous pourrions vivre là._

_C'était une surprise et le docteur avait dit que je ne risquais rien à quelques jours de l'accouchement. En plus il s'était arrangé pour être avec nous au cas où. Le docteur dit qu'il s'est attaché à nous. Il voit Eric comme un frère._

_Et puis... les douleurs ont commencé et ils ont dut m'endormir dés notre arrivée à l'hôpital. Au réveil je n'avais plus mon gros ventre._

_Et je n'avais plus de bébé._

_Je déteste cette ville, je ne veux pas vivre ici. Nous étions heureux à Las-Vegas et c'est là-bas que nous le serons à nouveau._

Beaucoup plus loin cette fois dans les pages noircies d'encre.

_Eric a peur de me faire avoir un autre enfant rien qu'à nous. Peur que je le perde. Il m'a inscrite dans un nouveau programme de mères porteuses. Il dit que le docteur sait que je peux porter un bébé à terme mais qu'il pense qu'il y a un problème de compatibilité génétique entre moi et Eric. Le docteur veut tester sa théorie mais pour ça il faut que j'ai un autre enfant. Pour ça il faut que j'ai l'enfant d'un autre couple. Que je sois enceinte d'un enfant qui n'est pas le mien._

_Ils m'ont parlés longtemps, le docteur et Eric. Puis Eric m'a dit que nous pouvions rendre d'autres couples heureux tout en prenant soin de ma santé._

_Des couples qui eux ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants._

_J'ai peur mais Eric a toujours su ce qui était le mieux pour moi._

Marque-page... rouge celui-ci... c'est étrange parce que tous les autres sont blanc. Et le nombre inscris dessus annonce une lecture longue.

_Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Menteurs ! Monstre !_

_Je les ai entendu parler dans le couloir devant ma chambre d'hôpital. L'infirmière a oublié de refermer la porte complètement._

_Je viens d'accoucher de mon quatrième bébé._

_Le premier, mon petit garçon mort né..._

_Puis deux autres bébés pour deux couples différents._

_Mais cette fois j'ai mis au monde mon bébé, cinq ans après son grand-frère. Un second petit garçon. Les docteurs m'ont dit qu'il était mort né aussi, et ils ont du me garder endormie toute une semaine parce que j'étais hystérique._

_Eric m'a dit hier que comme j'ai porté à terme deux enfants en bonne santé pour deux couples ça prouve que nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfants à nous deux._

_Je l'ai cru. Il m'a parlé d'adoption. Il dit qu'il faut des années mais il est prêt à attendre pour moi. Parce qu'il m'aime._

_Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur ! Menteur !_

_Je les ai entendu. Mon bébé n'est pas mort... mes deux bébés ne sont pas morts. Ils ont été vendus. Le docteur et Eric discutaient le prochain bébé. Que Eric ferait semblant d'accepter une dernière tentative pour moi. Et qu'après... ayant lancé la demande d'adoption auprès d'une agence que dirige le docteur, il pourrait me convaincre de devenir mère porteuse. Le docteur est d'accord : il dit que je pourrais avoir de nombreux bébés dans les prochaines années à venir. Je suis très jeune et en bonne santé._

_Ils disaient que Eric était bien tombé avec moi par rapport à sa dernière jeune potiche qui était morte en couche._

_Il semble que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis longtemps et que leur métier est de vendre des enfants._

_Ils m'ont volé mes garçons. Je me suis trompée sur Eric mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je vais jouer le jeu avec eux : porter les enfants des autres couples. Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas avoir le bébé d'Eric. Je trouverai un moyen. Et pendant ce temps..._

_Je trouverai où mes enfants sont._

_Mes garçons._

Jim avait la nausée. Sa tête tournait de ce qu'il découvrait dans ces pages. Et il réalisait lentement que toutes les réponses à l'enquête sur le tueur de l'ombre étaient dans ces trois livres.

_J'ai trop bien joué mon jeu. Je n'ai donné aucun enfant à Eric, aucun de son sang. Le docteur est inquiet et nous a parlé d'insémination artificielle. Mes ovules avec le sperme d'un donneur anonyme._

_Eric me pousse à accepter. Il me cajole, me chante son amour. Me dit qu'il aimera tout bébé qui sera à moitié moi même s'il n'est pas de lui._

_J'ai passé ces derniers jours dans un parc près de notre maison. Eric est au travail toute la journée mais chaque soir il 'prend soin' de moi. C'est insupportable mais je dois faire avec pour ne pas qu'il soupçonne quoi que ce soit._

_J'ai pris une décision. Tous les bébés que j'aurai à partir d'aujourd'hui ne voudront rien dire pour moi. Ils peuvent bien les vendre. Ceux que jeu veux sont mes garçons._

_Mes bébés morts nés qui en fait sont vivant... quelque part dans me monde._

_Je ne veux qu'eux._

Jim fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial. Obsession. Nadine Cardel c'était tourné vers l'obsession pour gérer tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

_C'est ironique. Plus ils essaient l'insémination moins ça marche. Chaque tentative a finie en échec. Je suis presque heureuse de ce fait. J'étais folle quand j'ai dit que mes autres bébés ne compteraient pas._

_Le docteur commence à me regarder de travers quand il croit que je ne fais pas attention._

_J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'en apprendre plus sur l'insémination. J'ai convaincu Eric que peut-être que je faisais un blocage inconscient sur l'idée d'avoir un bébé qui ne serait pas de lui. Et que pour passer ce blocage il me fallait en apprendre plus. Mon 'mari' me soutient._

_J'ai commencé à prendre des cours d'infirmière. J'apprendrai la base puis je me lancerai dans le secrétariat pour ne pas inquiéter les deux monstres. Je pourrai ainsi devenir secrétaire médicale, assistante dans un laboratoire peut-être ?_

_Dans quelques mois j'irai dans une autre local médical pour faire une insémination en secret. Du sperme d'un donneur avec les ovules d'une donneuse. Quelques jours après que le docteur ait tenté une autre de 'ses' inséminations'. Entre les deux je prendrai la pilule du lendemain ou un autre moyen pour détruire l'essai du docteur._

_Ensuite... j'aurai un bébé qui ne sera pas du tout à moi._

_Un bébé que je vendrai, sans remord._

Le détective attrapa le verre d'eau que quelqu'un avait glissé devant lui et sans même lever les yeux continua sa lecture macabre. Sans le réaliser il était passé au second livre, délaissant le premier journal.

_7 grossesses. Autant d'années avec seulement quelques mois entre chacune. Eric aime me voir enceinte. Cela le rend 'amoureux'. Je déteste ce monstre. Je déteste le sentir sur moi. Je déteste devoir jouer la comédie et rester avec lui._

_Mais j'ai trouvé tellement de choses. Tant de bébés vendus, de vendeurs d'enfants. J'ai fait des copies de tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. J'ai passé tant de temps dans cet hôpital privé à tomber enceinte puis à suivre les grossesses que personnes ne réalise l'accès qui m'est donné à tout le bâtiment._

_Mais après toutes ces années... je désespère._

_Très cher journal : je ne trouve pas mes bébés. Et ils doivent être si grands maintenant._

_Je vais devoir changer de tactique. Je les hais suffisamment maintenant. Je vais pouvoir leur faire du mal. Je me suis entraînée. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'enseigner l'art de la torture. Mon maître me trouvait amusante au début. Maintenant il me respecte. Mes raisons n'appartiennent qu'à moi m'a-t-il dit. Pourtant... si j'ai besoin de lui je peux faire appel à lui._

_Le temps est venu pour ma première proie. Personne ne me soupçonnera jamais._

_Et j'arracherai à Eric tout ce qu'il sait._

_Toutes ces années à me faire des contacts dans le milieu criminel en secret ont payées. Je me suis ouverte à un monde auquel m'appartient. Je leur ferai tous payer. Maintenant je suis assez forte pour protéger mes bébés quand je les aurais avec moi._

_)))) _ TS _(((_

Les heures passaient lentement. Jim n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'être porté absent au travail puisque le juge Anselm avait appelé son supérieur pour le réquisitionner.

Découvrir le vrai visage de Nadine Cardel avait quelque chose d'horrible. Surtout aux vues de l'amour que Blair Sandburg avait pu porter à la femme. Et ayant rencontré la merveilleuse petite fille qu'elle avait eut avec Blair.

_Cher cher cher journal,_

_Très cher journal,_

_Je suis aux anges. Le docteur est mort 1 ans maintenant. Comme tous les autres avant et après lui il a parlé et a tout avoué. Tout ce qu'il savait sur tous les enfants, y compris les miens. Quoiqu'il n'était qu'un intermédiaire et que ses aveux m'aient forcé à rechercher et torturer un plus grand nombre de personnes pour trouver mes réponses._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de sa mort et j'ai enfin ma réponse._

_Ce n'était pas si difficile. Après la disparition de Eric j'ai joué la femme en larme et inquiète que le docteur a pris sous son aile. J'ai continué à tomber enceinte avec plus d'écarts entre chaque enfant. Et je suis devenue secrétaire dans sa clinique. Ça l'arrangeait pour garder un œil sur moi._

_Avec le temps il en a oublié à se méfier de moi ce qu'il a regretté bien assez tôt. Étant sa secrétaire j'ai discrètement commencé à faire croire à ses associés que je savais tout du trafic d'enfant et que j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais que le docteur ne voulait pas qu'on parle de moi pour ne pas risquer d'être découverts. Toute nouvelle personne introduite dans le cercle est un risque pour le cercle. De ce fait mon nom serait tabou pour quelques années._

_J'avais commencé à gérer toutes les transactions du docteur de façon qu'à sa mort je puisse prendre sa place dans la chaîne. De là... tout a été si facile que j'en rit encore à gorge déployée des années plus tard._

_Enfin..._

_J'ai trouvé l'un de mes bébés. L'aîné._

_Malheureusement je ne peux pas le contacter. La ville où il se trouve, celle où j'ai accouché, est totalement corrompue. D'une façon ou d'une autre les hommes en charge ont découvert ce que je faisais. Sous peine qu'ils tuent mon garçon j'ai du promettre de ne pas le contacter avant ses 18 ans._

_Il a 15 ans cette année... son petit frère en 10._

_Dans 3 ans Alexander recevra ma lettre. Pourquoi faut-il attendre ? Je l'ignore. Pourquoi est-il si important que mon garçon soit dans cette ville l'année de ses 18 ans ?_

_Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que le maire de la ville ordonne à ses hommes de tuer Alexander. Je peux bien perdre 3 ans avec lui si sa vie est assurée ensuite. Plutôt ce sacrifice que sa mort !_

_En 'cadeau'... le maire lui-même m'a offert des renseignements sur mon autre fils. Il semblait amusé par mon enfant et où il se trouvait. D'autant plus que d'après lui je ne pourrais jamais le trouver. Le maire me dit que mon enfant est hors de ma portée, perdu à jamais._

_Oh, il est vivant ! Mais ses parents adoptifs ont fait quelque chose qui le bloque de son passé. Je ne doute pas une seconde que je n'ai aucun recourt pour mon bébé perdu._

_C'est terminé. J'ai perdu..._

_ou peut-être pas._

_Un homme s'est introduit dans ma chambre d'hôtel la veille de mon départ. Il m'offre mon second fils pour un prix._

_Tout ce que j'ai et tout ce que je suis contre mon bébé. Et bien qu'il ne me dise pas clairement ce que ce prix est, je pense bien que pour libérer mon fils je dois me vendre en retour à cet homme. En tant que quoi ? Esclave ? Maîtresse ? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. D'ici là j'aurai tout mis en place pour que Alexander soit émancipé et obtienne la garde de son frère. Et je pourrai les voir souvent. L'homme m'a promis._

_Je crois que je suis assez folle pour accepter. Je n'ai plus été saine d'esprit depuis si longtemps..._

_Tout est au mieux. Mes bébés seront ensemble. Je ne pense pas survivre ce combat qui m'a pris tant d'années._

_Ce soir j'appellerai le numéro de téléphone que l'homme m'a donné._

_Alors oui je suis heureuse. Parce que j'ai en partie gagné. Et je me suis vengée. J'ai vengé mes enfants !_

))) TS (((

Le troisième livre... le dernier journal de Nadine Cardel. Brass l'ouvrit presque contre son gré. Sur la première page, une photo d'un bébé dans une couverture rose.

_Ma magnifique fille, mon trésor, ma lumière dans les ténèbres,_

_Ceci est ton histoire, loin de tous mes drames et toutes mes larmes. Ce livre je l'écris pour toi à l'écart de tout ce qui fais ma vie._

_Tu es née il y a trois semaine de ça. Mon premier vrai bébé en 10 ans ou 9 ? je ne sais plus. Le temps de la grossesse me fait toujours perdre le fil de mes calculs._

_Tu as 2 grands-frères. Un méchant homme me les as volé à leur naissance. Mais cette semaine j'ai finalement trouvé le plus grand pendant qu'un ami à moi prenait soin de toi. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance dans ce monde. Il a été mon professeur il y a longtemps. Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il m'a appris sinon que c'est ce qui m'a permis de trouver tes frères._

_Alexander a 15 ans. Mais pour sa sécurité il ne pourra entrer dans ta vie que dans 3 ans. C'est une histoire très compliquée mais imagine la comme ça :_

_il était une fois un méchant sorcier qui volait des bébés. Un jour il joua un tour à une belle princesse et lui vola son premier né. Puis quelques années plus tard il revint et pris son second bébé. La princesses était courageuse et elle décida de combattre tous les monstres du royaume pour trouver ses deux petits garçons._

_Elle se battit et écrasa beaucoup de méchants y compris le méchant sorcier. Et gagner contre eux lui permis de trouver ses bébés._

_Mais un dernier méchant se trouvait entre la princesse et les deux jeunes était si fort et cruel qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui._

_Sachant qu'elle n'abandonnerai pas il menaçait la vie des princes. 'Essai de les reprendre et je les tuerai !' Grogna-t-il. 'Mais... si tu accepte d'attendre 3 ans, alors... alors je te laisserai tes enfants. Quitte mon palais, ne te retourne jamais, n'approche jamais le premier prince. Si tu fais comme je dis, dans 3 ans il te sera retourné en vie.'_

_La princesse du promettre et attendre._

_Avant de quitter le palais, un autre homme l'approcha et lui offrit un autre marché : 'devient ma princesse pour toujours et je t'offrirai le second prince que tu n'arrive pas à trouver !'_

_La princesse pris le temps de réfléchir e-t finit par accepter. Un jour l'homme viendrait l'emporter loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. En échange, dans 3 ans le second petit prince lui serait aussi rendu. Et même si l'homme inconnu emmenait la princesse loin de ses enfants, alors les deux princes seraient ensemble et la princesse serait heureuse avec ça._

_Dans 3 ans, ma petite Eline, ma petite princesse, tes deux grands-frères nous seront rendus. Et même si l'homme inconnu m'emmène loin de toi, tu ne sera pas seule._

_Mes 2 petits princes et ma magnifique princesse seront ensemble pour toujours._

_N'oublie jamais, Eline, à quel point je t'aime. À quel point j'aime tes frères. Et combien je me suis battue pour vous trois._

C'était l'une des entrées les plus poignantes des trois journaux. Jim avait du mal à lire ces phrases sans voir la fillette à laquelle il s'était tant attaché. L'enfant de son neveu Blair.

_Coucou petit ange,_

_Cela fait maintenant deux mois que tu me demande sans cesse où est Alteus._

Jim arrêta de lire. Alteus... l'homme qui semait la mort dans Las-Vegas ?

_Quand tu lira ces lignes tu sera grande et tu pourras alors comprendre. Tu as adoré Alteus. Il s'est occupé de toi et t'as aimée dés votre première rencontre. Il habitait l'appartement à côté du notre. Et bien que je me sois aussi attachée à lui, une part de moi reconnaît le danger qu'il représente pour moi._

_Il veut tout ce que j'ai. Il me veut moi mais je n'ai jamais donné mon cœur qu'à deux hommes. Le premier est le père de tes frères. Le second est mon plus précieux secret._

_Je ne peux pas accepter Alteus dans ma vie. Il voudrait que je le laisse nous protéger mais la vie m'a appris à ne faire confiance qu'à un rare nombre. Je ne peux pas accepter Alteus parce que je sens, je sais, qu'il prendrait le contrôle de ma vie comme mes parents l'ont fait pendant des années, comme Eric et tant d'autres après eux. Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un diriger mes pas._

_La seule raison qui me mène à ne pas partir loin de lui est que... il te protège de moi._

_Je suis désolée ma princesse. Maman est malade. Par moment maman n'est plus elle même. Elle oublie des choses et elle ne réagit pas comme une maman devrait._

_Par moment... c'est comme si je devenais une personne différente, comme si ce masque que j'ai porté toutes ces années prenait le contrôle : une femme de pouvoir qui dirige une organisation de l'ombre et qui aime donner des ordres et gagner de l'argent. Ces instants ce font de plus en plus longs et de plus en plus fréquents. Et quand ils arrivent..._

_Je t'oublie... j'oublie tes frères..._

_J'ai vu des médecins mais ils ne trouvent rien. L'un d'eux a essayé de m'emmener dans un hôpital spécial... J'ai du appeler un ami pour l'empêcher de m'enfermer là._

_J'ai peur de ce que je deviens. Et c'est pour ça que je reste près d'Alteus. Mais je sais qu'un jour je partirai et t'emmènerai avec moi. Je ne peux qu'espérer que ton gardien favoris viendra à ton secours. Quitte à me faire quitter ta vie pour toujours._

_Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais une partie de moi est très méchante et dangereuse. Je crois que bientôt le méchant sorcier viendra me chercher. Je n'aurai pas vu mes trois enfants réunis. Mon seul confort est ma certitude que mes bébés seront enfin ensemble dans un futur proche._

Le reste du livre... ne contenait rien d'autre si ce n'est une phrase barrant la monotonie de chaque page blanche :

_Je t'aime_

Écrit en diagonale et en grand. 65 pages de cette très simple et très importante déclaration d'amour.

« L'homme qui m'a confié tout ça m'a donné une lettre pour vous. » Annonça le juge après avoir laissé Jim contempler les révélations des 3 cahiers.

Jim saisit la lettre et l'ouvrit avec anticipation. Toutes ses questions pourraient peut-être trouver réponses dans ce message d'Alteus.

**Détective Jim Brass,**

**Ce fut une longue chasse. J'avoue avoir été déçu par vos collègues et vous. Vous n'avez pas fait un bon travail ces derniers mois.**

**Vous vous êtes racheté à mes yeux en veillant si bien sur Eline et en accompagnant son père biologique dans les récentes épreuves.**

**Je n'ai pas fini ma mission. Je vais pourtant changer mes méthodes pour me faire plus discret. Pour le bien être d'une merveilleuse petite fille.**

**Pour tous les efforts que vous avez porté à votre enquête, je vais vous offrir mes raisons. Le motif de tous ces meurtres.**

**Tout a commencé le jour où j'ai rencontré Nadine et Eline. Au premier regard elles me sont devenues précieuses.**

**Nadine avait quelque chose d'attachant et de fragile. Eline était simplement Eline. On ne peut pas expliquer une enfant comme elle.**

**Puis Nadine a changé. Par petites doses une part d'elle s'est dévoilée que je reconnaissait : une noirceur que je possède aussi. La sienne était cependant plus... mortelle pour ceux qu'elle rencontrait.**

**Je la voyais sortir et emmener Eline à la garderie. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre un beau jour avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. J'étais jaloux mais prêt à accepter l'inconnu s'il traitait bien mes deux anges.**

**Le lendemain elle revenait avec un homme différent. Jour après jour, un nouvel individu au bras. J'avais réussi à cacher ma part d'ombre pendant des années. Elle était sortie une fois déjà et je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la surface. Le comportement de Nadine me poussa au limite de la résistance. Ma part d'Ombre décida qu'il était temps de jouer à nouveau.**

**Je l'espionnais les mois qui suivirent. Jusqu'à découvrir qu'avant qu'elle n'emmène ces hommes à son domicile, elle les avait toujours rencontrés dans des hôtels. Elle avait une liste qu'elle avait volé dans un laboratoire de donneurs de sperme. Elle s'arrangeait pour croiser les hommes de la liste et passait quelques heures avec eux. Elle récupérait les préservatifs remplis de sperme à leur insu et faisait les manipulations nécessaires dans un laboratoire où elle travaillait pour créer la vie à l'aide des ovules donnés au laboratoire par d'autres femmes. Puis elle s'inséminait elle-même pour porter un enfant.**

**Des papiers que je trouvais chez elle et dans un coffre qu'elle croyait être la seule à connaître, je découvrit qu'elle avait eut un nombre impressionnant de grossesses et que tous les bébés avaient été vendus.**

**Je ne pensais pas devoir agir contre Nadine directement. Je surveillais les hommes qu'elle voyait et je recueillait des informations.**

**Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où Nadine emménagea avec l'un des hommes. Il regardait Eline d'une manière inquiétante et avait essayé de passer du temps seul avec elle. Nadine était heureusement toujours présente.**

**Avec le temps elle commença à devenir plus instable. Elle engageait une nounou et partait un jour ici, un jour là. Son 'compagnon' essayait de la convaincre qu'il pouvait garder Eline dans ces cas-là. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Ou que Nadine pourrait au moins le laisser s'occuper de sa fille les nuits où elle partait.**

**J'étais dans la maison cette unique nuit où le plan de l'homme fonctionna. Silencieux je le suivis jusque dans la chambre d'Eline. Il avait commencé à se déshabiller et à se diriger vers le lit où elle dormait.**

**Il était facile à maîtriser cet homme ! La nuit entière fut passée à 'faire connaissance'. Je l'effrayait à tel point qu'il quitta Nadine le jour suivant. Malheureusement pour lui... sa mort avait déjà été décidée et il ne passa qu'une journée libre de ma présence.**

**J'espérais que Nadine ne ferait pas la même erreur une deuxième fois.**

**En vain.**

**Je pris la décision de sauver celle qui méritais le plus mon aide. La petite fille que je m'étais promis de veiller jusqu'à ma mort.**

**Pour cela il me fallait détruire l'origine du danger, il me fallait tuer sa mère.**

**J'avais déjà détruit certains des hommes de la liste de Nadine. Essayant de trouver le père biologique de sa fille. Je ne pouvais pas enlever Eline. La chose la plus vitale de mon existence, ma base, avait été mon propre père. Il n'avait pas été le meilleur père mais il nous avait protégés et avait sauvé nos vies à de nombreuses reprises.**

**Eline avait besoin de son père. Alors je commençais à tester ces hommes de la liste, espérant que l'un d'eux serait différent et serait parfait pour ma petite princesse.**

**La presse m'avait déjà donné mon titre de tueur en série quand attendre plus longtemps devint impossible. Une nuit je m'introduisis chez Nadine et la plongeais dans un sommeil sans fin.**

**Ce n'est que plus tard que la chance tourna en ma faveur : le jour où je pris la décision d'aller chercher l'un des seuls hommes de la liste résidant hors de notre ville.**

**Et bien que Blair se soit révélé être le bon... ma mission n'est pas finie.**

**Je dois trouver tous les hommes de la liste et les tester. Certains d'entre eux sont père maintenant. S'ils réussissent mes épreuves je les laisserais en vie. Sinon... Aucun homme ne mérite de vivre s'il n'est pas prêt à tout pour son enfant. Même si leurs enfants ont été vendus par Nadine et adoptés par d'autres couples, ces hommes sont quand même responsable.**

**Ma part d'ombre refuse de les laisser en paix. Et j'avoue que j'aime la destruction que je peux causer.**

**Cette voix que je choisis n'est peut-être qu'une excuse que je me donne pour tuer librement. Après tout cela m'est déjà arrivé.**

**J'ai déjà été un tueur une fois auparavant. Je le serais toute ma vie.**

**Je suis juste heureux d'avoir trouvé quelques personnes que je veux et que je peux protéger.**

**Adieu détective. La liste ne se limite pas à Las-Vegas, aussi vais-je vous laisser un peu de repos. Le FBI pourra bien prendre en charge le reste de l'affaire quand je deviendrai un tueur national.**

**Je n'ai qu'un dernier souhait : Je vous pris de bien vouloir prendre soin de Blair et Eline pour moi.**

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Jim avait du mal à respirer et sa vision était un peu trouble. Il avait appris beaucoup ces dernières heures. Et il se sentait terriblement détruit par le peu qu'il avait lu. Il n'osait pas penser à toutes ces pages qu'il lui restait à parcourir.

Sans compter toutes les preuves dont le juge avait parlé et qui serviraient à mettre à jour tout un réseau de trafic d'enfants.

Jim ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans cette nouvelle affaire sans prendre le temps de parler à Blair de leur lien familial, des raisons d'Alteus et de la vie de Nadine.

Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur les arrestations si Blair et Eline restaient dans sa ville. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Jim sentait que ces deux très important membres de sa famille ne serait pas en sécurité s'ils restaient. Le détective voulait les envoyer loin de tout ce qui allait arriver dans les jours, le semaines et les mois à venir.

Jim leva un regard noir de détresse sur le juge Anselm. Le vieil homme baissa la tête avec regret. Il savait le poids qu'il venait de poser sur les épaules du plus jeune homme.

« Je vous laisse le reste de la semaine pour intégrer toutes ces informations et distribuer vos diverses affaires en cours à d'autres agents. C'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour mettre en place tout un réseau d'agents, de juges et de politiciens pour gérer mon dossier. » Annonça le juge calmement.

Jim se contenta de hocher la tête et de se lever avec hâte.

« Jim. » Appela le juge. « Maître Robert nous prête ses locaux comme base d'opération. Vous me trouverez ici tous les jours à partir de maintenant. Soyez discret quand vous reviendrez ici. »

Sans un mot Jim se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le juge ne doutait pas que le détective se plongerait dans l'action à ses côtés très bientôt. Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour se libérer de ses autres obligations et pour se vider l'esprit de tout le stress des derniers mois. Ensuite... Jim Brass serait une force indestructible dans le combat qu'ils allaient mener.

))) TS ((( ))) TS ((( ))) TS ((( ))) TS ((( ))) TS (((

N**ote d'auteur : Les deux fils de Nadine sont chacun des personnages l'un d'une série et l'autre d'un livre (film aussi). J'aime les crossovers même si j'ai un mal fou à les écrire. En fait à chaque fois que j'en fait un j'ai l'impression de m'arracher une dent à la main.**

**Pourtant... inévitablement nous revoilà avec un nouveau... deux nouveaux... crossovers. Ils apparaîtront dans la suite que j'ai prévu d'appeler 'la marque des fils'. Il ne reste que deux à trois chapitre pour finir la marque des pères.**

**Dés le début j'avais choisi d'arrêter cette première histoire au retour de Blair et Eline à Cascade. Ceci n'est que le départ d'une série entière. Malheureusement le syndrome de la page blanche qui ne me quitte plus pourrait bien rendre les choses trop compliquées pour moi. Je vais essayer. Tout comme j'ai promis de terminer cette histoire je promets d'au moins écrire l'histoire des deux fils.**


End file.
